Saviour
by AussieGal20
Summary: Bella is 3 years old when she is saved by Jasper and is eventually adopted by the Cullens. Story explains how Bella grows up with a vampire family. The only thing is she doesn't know that they're vampires. What will happen when she finds out? *ON HIATUS*
1. Meetings

**Chapter 1**

**Okay this is one of my first fan fictions so please keep that in mind when you're reading, I hope you like it :):)**

Jasper POV

It was dusk and Rose, Esme and I had just finished hunting and we were on our way back home.

"Esme, do you smell that?" I heard Rose, behind me ask.

"Yeah, I do, it smells like burning flesh, and blood, a lot of it too" Esme replied thoughtfully. It was then that we heard the terrified scream of a young child. I stopped in my tracks and ran towards where the scream came from.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Rose screamed at me.

"I have to find out what's going on. It doesn't seem right," I replied. I was running as fast as I could and I made my way out of the trees and directly on front of me was a house on fire. I heard the scream again. It came from upstairs in the window nearest me. A second later Rose and Esme were beside me.

"I'm going in," I said stubbornly as I started to move forwards, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No you can't, the house is about to collapse." Esme said.

"Esme, there is a child in that house," I said angrily, "Do you want to just wait and let them die" I said and I ran forward and leapt into the slightly open window.

What I saw before me was a horrifying sight; there were two bodies on the floor, surrounded by blood, a male and female. I turned around and in the corner, sobbing, a young girl. She was beautiful with shoulder length, mahogany brown hair, big, dark brown eyes, and only looked around three or four years of age. I walked towards her and bent down so I was level with her.

"Hello, I'm Jasper; I'm going to help you." I said softly but quickly as I could hear the walls and floors beginning to collapse. "Come with me and I'll take you out of here."

The little girl cautiously stood up and walked towards me. I scooped her up in my arms and jumped out the window, just in time, as the house collapsed behind me.

Bella POV

A man came in when mummy and daddy were singing me to sleep.

"Hello," he said.

Mummy and Daddy turned around.

"Who are-"daddy said.

I watched the man hit mummy and daddy. Then they were on the ground and there was blood next to them. I was scared of the man and I cried and screamed.

"Shut up" the man yelled at me and I cried more.

"I said, SHUT UP" the man yelled at me loudly and then he kicked me. I hit the wall. My head hurt. The man hit me on the face and then he ran away. I was hurting lots. I could smell fire. I was scared and mummy and daddy weren't getting up. I asked them to get up and stop the fire but they didn't. There was a huge bang downstairs and then the fire was bigger. I screamed again. I started to get even more scared. I went to mummy and gave her a big hug. Mummy still didn't wake up. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, another man was in front of me; he turned around and looked at me. He bent down so he could see me.

"Hello, I'm Jasper; I'm going to help you." He said it quietly. He sounded nice, but I was still scared. "Come with me and I'll take you out of here." I didn't want him to hurt me like the other man was going to so I stood up slowly and walked towards him. He picked me up gently and cuddled me in his arms the way mummy does when I'm tired or scared. I closed my eyes because I was tired.

Rose POV

"Jasper, No!" I screamed at him.

Jasper jumped into the upstairs window where the young child's scream came from. I was slightly angry at him, but I didn't know why. It was so out of character for him as he usually stayed away from any human especially children. I turned to face Esme and she looked just as confused as I did.

I heard Jasper's voice clearly through the noise of the fire,

"Hello, I'm Jasper; I'm going to help you." He was speaking softly, obviously to the child, I heard the poor child sobbing loudly and their heartbeat was faster when Jasper spoke to her. I heard walls collapsing inside the house and prayed that he would hurry; the house would collapse any second.

"Come with me and I'll take you out of here." I heard Jasper say. Seconds later Jasper jumped out the window with his arms cradling a young girl, who looked about three or four. She looked like she was fast asleep. The house collapsed and we ran towards the forest before anyone saw us.

Esme POV

I watched as my son jumped into a burning building to save a young child he didn't know. I was shocked and worried. That house could collapse at any second and he would be seriously injured. Sure we were vampires so it was unlikely, but I didn't want anything to happen to him. I heard Jasper talking to the child in the house trying to convince her to trust him. A minute later, Jasper jumped out the window holding a darling little girl. The house collapsed and we ran off into the forest. We stopped running and I turned to face my son.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, I nearly had a heart attack." I scolded him. I looked at the little girl in his arms. She was so beautiful. With brown hair and an angelic face she was adorable even asleep. She was grubby and had ash and dirt on her face. Her hands, feet and clothes were covered in blood.

"Jasper what happened?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Vampire" he said simply, but then continued, "Her parents were lying dead on the floor blood everywhere, and she obviously witnessed it all. I don't know her name; I didn't have time for introductions."

I took the girl out of his arms cradling her gently trying not to wake her.

"We should get her home and cleaned up." I said watching her sleep.

"Wait what are we going to do? We can't just take her away," Rose said.

"Well we'll figure it out later." I answered.

We ran towards our house and she slept soundly in my arms all the way home.

Alice POV

I couldn't wait until Jasper got home; I hadn't seen him in two days. I had decided that, to keep myself occupied, I would spring clean my cupboard. I passed the lounge room where Emmett and Edward watched some mindless football game. Carlisle was at work and Esme and Rose were out hunting with Jasper. I made my way to my closet which was the largest of all of them when I had a vision.

_  
"Jasper, No!" Rosalie screamed as she and Esme watched Jasper jump into a burning house._

"_Hello, I'm Jasper; I'm going to help you." Jasper said, "Come with me and I'll take you out of here." Jasper jumped out the window and walked towards Rosalie and Esme as the house collapsed seconds later… "Don't you ever do that to me again, I nearly had a heart attack." Esme told him. A little girl slept peacefully in his arms. She was extremely beautiful. _

"_Jasper what happened?" Rosalie asked in shock._

"_Vampire" he said, "her parents were lying dead on the floor, blood everywhere, and she obviously witnessed it. I don't know her name; I didn't have time for introductions."_

_Esme took the girl out of Jasper's arms cradling her gently. _

"_We should get her home and cleaned up." Esme said watching her sleep. _

"_Wait, what are we going to do? We can't just take her away," Rose said._

"_Well we'll figure it out later." Esme answered…_

"Oh no, as if we need more trouble" Emmett's voice boomed from the lounge room.

I assumed Edward had told him what I had just seen. I ran down the stairs and stood in front of the TV so Emmett would have to pay attention to me. He snarled and glared at me but I ignored it.

"I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him to pick some stuff up for the little girl on his way home." I said. "Emmett she is absolutely gorgeous, you'll love her" I said to him.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Jasper didn't ask her, he was in a hurry to get out of the house," I answered.

I walked off towards the kitchen where I had left the phone. I dialled the number and a second later Carlisle had answered.

"Hello Alice, what's wrong?" He said, I told him the story of my vision. "We'll need stuff for her. Can you get everything a three year old would need?" I asked him. "Sure, I'll do my best, but what about clothes; no department store is going to be open at this time?" Carlisle enquired.

"Just get some underwear and we'll dress her in some old clothes, I'll find something," I assured him. "Of course you can" he said with a small laugh. "Carlisle, please can we keep her?" I begged, I always wanted a little sister to play with and dress up.

"Alice, we will have this discussion later with the whole family," Carlisle said.

"Alright, see you soon," I replied and hung up the phone.

Emmett POV

"Jasper No!" I heard Alice scream at the top of her little pixie lungs.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked. He gave me a play-by-play of Alice's vision.

"Oh no, as if we need more trouble" I complained loudly. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the TV, a second later Alice was in front of me, blocking my view. I snarled and glared at her.

"I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him to pick some stuff up for the little girl on his way home." Alice told me. "Emmett she is absolutely gorgeous, you'll love her" Alice tried to convince me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I don't know Jasper didn't ask her, he was in a hurry to get out of the house." Alice answered. Alice walked off towards the kitchen and I turned back to the television. Great. The game had finished and I had missed it. I thought about Rose, my soul mate. This little girl, she would obviously be delighted to look after her even if it was only temporary. This was what Rose missed the most, she had always wanted children and it hurt me that I couldn't give it to her. Esme would want to look after the girl to; she had always wanted children, and made do with us for substitutes. I heard Alice on the phone

"Carlisle, please can we keep her?" I heard her ask desperately. Surprising, she had never wanted children.

"Alice, we will have this discussion later with the whole family," I heard Carlisle reply.

Most of us had never even met the child and they already wanted to keep her. I knew that. I knew that if it came to a vote Carlisle would do anything to make Esme happy and so would Jasper. And me for that matter. I wondered about Edward, what would he vote?

"NO" I heard him answer me from his room. "A house full of vampires and a little girl, you do the math's Emmett." He said loudly.

It can't hurt to not tell her. I thought. Edward sighed loudly upstairs.

Edward POV

I walked upstairs to my room after to explaining to Emmett Alice's vision. Alice told us she was going to call Carlisle to bring home some supply's for the little girl. I entered my bedroom and sat down on my sofa. I heard Alice downstairs begging Carlisle to keep the little girl whose name we didn't even know. I didn't know why I was so against the little girl on staying with us, I just had a bad feeling.

I heard Emmett's thoughts; he too, was thinking about the little girl.

What would Edward vote?

"No" I said loudly answering his thought. "A house full of vampires and a little girl, you do the maths Emmett" I said.

It can't hurt to not tell her he thought. I sighed. That was one problem but another, more pressing problem was bothering me. I heard Alice rustling around in her closet to find something to change the girl into. I didn't know what to do, I felt uneasy with the arrival of a little girl I had never met before so I turned on one of my favourites, Clair de Lune by Debussy. It relaxed me just like I had wanted it to. It was 8:00 when I heard the arrival of Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and the little girl. I heard her heart beat and it was slow, she was still asleep. Alice had rushed downstairs desperate to see the little girl in real life. Emmett got up from the couch and walked towards the door to greet Rose. As I made my way downstairs I heard the arrival of Carlisle's Mercedes. I heard the rustling of the bags Carlisle was carrying inside; I heard the gasping and admiring of the little girl. I read the thoughts of everyone around me.

Alice: Oh my god what an adorable little girl, she's so much cuter in real life.

Rose: I wish I could keep her. This is a once in a life time shot, I could be a mother.

Jasper: I know Alice wants to keep her, I can see it in her face, I love this little girl already, and I don't even know her name.

Emmett: Wow. Alice was right; this little kid is so cute.

Esme: Look at her, sleeping, she looks like a little angel.

Carlisle: I hope she's okay and she isn't injured or anything.

Yes, I could hear everybody's thoughts; except for the little girls.

**Sorry about repeating it over and over again, I thought that each character had their own views on the matter and that they should all get a chance to say what they feel. **

**Anyway please review I want to know whether I should keep writing or not **

**Thanks,**

**AussieGal20**


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

**:):) Here's the next chapter; I hope you like it. Please R&R :):)**

**A/N: I own none of this; all the credit goes to Stephenie Myer. If I did own this I wouldn't be writing fan fictions; I would be writing the fifth Twilight book like she should be doing:]**

**I would just like to say thanks to night1001, Meabh, bellaroxursocx, jojo, . and 246 ice – thanks for the reviews, keep it coming!**

Esme POV

Everyone was cooing over the little girl I held in my arms, she was adorable. I heard Carlisle, my husband; enter the room with bags full of things we would need to take care of the girl. I realized I loved her, with all my heart.

"Esme," Carlisle walked over to me after placing all the bags on the bench in the kitchen. He sat down next to me on the couch and kissed me.

"I missed you," I whispered quietly. It was then that I felt the girl stir softly in my arms. She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes. Everyone crowded around, watching her wake up from her sleep. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. The first emotion on her face was shock, which quickly changed to fear. She looked around the room and, as she looked at Edward, who was frowning, she started crying; I held her close to my chest and rocked her slightly.

"Everyone out please, Jasper, can you should stay, she might recognise you," Carlisle suggested. Everyone obeyed and soon it was just Jasper and I in the room with the crying child.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh," I tried to sooth her. I tried singing a song and her crying slowed down. I stopped rocking but she started crying again. I rocked and sung the song until she was calm enough, so we could talk to her.

"Hello" Jasper said in a smooth quiet voice. "Do you remember me?" he asked her. She nodded yes and stretched her arms out for Jasper to take her. I placed her gently in his arms.

"My name is Jasper," Jasper said "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bewa" the girl answered. Her voice was adorable and although she was not a vampire, it was beautiful.

"Well Bella, I would like you to meet Esme. She is my mother." Jasper said.

"Hewo Emay" Bella said to me in a small voice.

Alice entered the room and introduced herself, "Hello Bella, my name is Alice"

"Awi." Bella answered and giggled.

Rosalie entered the room next, "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie," Rose said.

"Wosie, Wosie, Wosie," Bella said happily and clapped her hands.

Emmett was next and he came right up to her; towering over her.

"Emmett, back away," I said quickly before Bella was upset again.

"Hey kiddo; I'm Emmett" Emmett said energetically.

'Emmy," Bella said.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle," Carlisle said formally.

"She's a _baby_ Dad, she doesn't care about manners," Rosalie said scornfully.

"Ca- Ca- Cawa," Bella attempted to say Carlisles name.

Last of all was Edward.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward," Edward spoke to her kindly and smiled but she turned into Jasper's shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay, Edward won't hurt you, I promise," Jasper said.

"Okay," Bella accepted Jaspers word.

"Hello Bella, I am a doctor, can I please make sure you're alright?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded and allowed Carlisle to take her to the dining room and place her on the table.

Carlisle POV

After I finished my shift I went straight to the store to buy anything I thought a little girl would like or need. In the end I had purchased, bottles, toddler milk, nappies _just in case_ I thought to myself, DryNites, cheap underwear, food, drinks and I also bought a big white bear with a purple bow tie. I had a feeling I was forgetting something, but I dismissed it; I could come back down tomorrow to buy it. I packed all the bags into the car and drove home as fast as I could. I didn't know specifically what time the girl would be at home. I got to the driveway at the same time as Rose, Jasper, Esme and the girl. I picked up all the bags walked inside and placed them on the kitchen counter. I walked into the lounge room where Esme, my darling wife sat on the couch surrounded by everyone.

"Esme," I said softly, I hadn't seen her in two whole days. I sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"I missed you" she whispered quietly. The little girl stirred and began to wake. As she opened her eyes she saw a crowd of people around her staring. She looked at Edward, who was frowning and started crying. Esme pulled her closer and gently rocked her, making soothing sounds. Clearly the young girl was overwhelmed by everyone so I decided to take action.

"Everyone out please, Jasper, can you stay she may remember you," I said. Everyone recognized the tone and obeyed my directions immediately. We all filed out of the room leaving Esme and Jasper alone with the girl.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I can't read her thoughts," he said frustrated "I have no idea what is going through her head.

"Edward, relax, take a chill pill, now you know what it's like for the rest of us" Emmett said. Edward threw him a glare but didn't retaliate more than that.

"Now once she is settled we should probably only go in one at a time to not overwhelm her again" I suggested.

It was twenty minutes until the girl was quiet again.

"Hello" I heard Jasper say in a smooth quiet voice. "Do you remember me?" he asked. The girl didn't answer. I assumed she nodded or shook her head.

"My name is Jasper," Jasper told her, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bewa" the girl answered.

"Well Bella, I would like you to meet Esme. She is my mother." Jasper said.

"Hewo Emay" Bella said quietly.

Alice entered the room and introduced herself, "Hello Bella, my name is Alice"

"Awi." Bella answered and laughed. Her laughter was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in my very long life.

Rosalie entered the room next, "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie," Rose said.

"Wosie, Wosie, Wosie," Bella clapped her hands excitedly.

Emmett was next.

"Emmett, back away", I heard Esme say quickly.

"Hey kiddo; I'm Emmett" Emmett said.

'Emmey," Bella said.

"Hello Bella, my name I Carlisle," I introduced myself.

"She's a _baby_ Dad, she doesn't care about manners," Rosalie said scornfully.

"Ca- Ca- Cawa," Bella tried to say my name but that was as close as she could get.

Last of all was Edward.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward," Edward spoke to her kindly and smiled but she turned into Jasper's shoulder.

When Edward introduced himself, Bella cowered into Jaspers neck. I wondered how Jasper felt, being so close to a human.

"Bella, it's okay, Edward won't hurt you, I promise," Jasper said.

"Okay" Bella accepted

I stepped forward and spoke clearly but quietly,

"Hello Bella, I am a doctor, can I please make sure you're alright?"

Bella nodded and allowed me to take her from Jasper and into the dining room to check her and make sure she wasn't injured.

"Bella, can you tell me if you hurt anywhere?" I asked her.

"My head and cheek and my leg," Bella said.

I opened my bag and took out some tissues and bandages. I gently probed my figures over Bella's head and when she flinched I had a closer examination. I saw that she had a large bruise on the back of her head and a bruise was blossoming on her left cheek. On her leg there was a small cut. I cleaned it and put a band aid on it. I lifted her of the table and carried her back to the lounge room where everyone was patiently waiting.

Bella POV

"Hello Bella, I am a doctor, can I please make sure you're alright?"

I nodded. This nice man was going to make the hurting go away. He came and took me away from Jazz. Cawa sat me down on a table.

"Bella, can you tell me if you are hurt anywhere?" He asked me.

"My head and cheek and my leg," I told him. He got some things out of his bag and he started touching my head. He touched where it hurt. I didn't like it and I moved away from his hand. Then he looked at my leg. He put some stuff on it and made it clean. Cawa put a bandaid on my leg and then put everything away. Then he lifted me up and took me back where everyone was waiting.

"Bella," the girl, Awi, came towards me. "Bella, do you want a nice warm bath?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

I loved baths and mummy always made it nice and warm and I always had a duckie to play with. Awi carried me up the stairs and Emay and Wose followed. Awi took me to a big bathroom and there was a bath there. Awi and Wose began to make a bath with lots of bubbles. Emay helped me take my clothes off without it hurting. Wose lifted me into the bath and I sat down. It was really warm and the bubbles were really big. Then Emay washed me while I played with the bubbles. I was tired and I yawned.

"Bella, time to hop out now" Wose said. She had a towel and she lifted me carefully out of the bath. Rose dried me but when she dried my head she touched the hurting spot.

"Oww" My head hurt a lot and I wanted to cry.

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Wose asked I nodded and that hurt my head. "Sweetie, don't cry" she said and she hugged me. Awi came in and picked me up. She carried me into a bedroom with a big bed. She sat me on the bed.

"Bella which one do you use?" She asked me. I looked at the nappies, DryNites and underwear on the bed.

"I don't wear nappies anymore, I'm a big girl. I wear these just in case, but I never need it," I said as I pointed to the DryNites. I watched as Awi opened the packet and pulled one out. She helped me put it on and she showed me the clothes she had picked out. I saw a long shirt and she put it on me like a nightie. I yawned again and shut my eyes. I felt Awi wrap me in a blanket before taking me downstairs back to Jazz. I opened my eyes and leaned towards him in Awi's arms.

"I think Bella wants you Jasper" she said.

Jazz came and took me from Awi. He let me move around in his arms until I was comfortable. I closed my eye and fell asleep.

Jasper POV

I watched as my wife, followed by Esme and Rosalie, carried Bella upstairs to have a bath. I heard the water running and then it stopped. I heard a small splash as Bella was placed in the water. I tried to relax but I couldn't stop concentrating on what was going on upstairs.

"Bella, time to hop out now" I heard Rose say after a few minutes. The plug was pulled out and the water was gurgling down the drain.

"Oww" I heard Bella cry in pain. I stood up and started to go upstairs when I felt a refraining hand on my shoulder.

"Leave her be, they know what they're doing" Emmett told me. I realised I was being just as protective of Bella as I was of Alice.

I heard Alice's footsteps cross from the bathroom floor to our bedroom.

"Bella which one do you use?" I heard Alice ask.

"I don't wear nappies anymore, I'm a big girl. I wear these just in case, but I never need it" I heard Bella reply.

Alice was dressing Bella and I heard her yawn. Seconds later Alice was walking down the stairs carrying Bella wrapped in a warm blanket.

I watched as Bella opened her eyes and leaned towards me.

"I think Bella wants you Jasper" Alice said to me. I took Bella in my arms and let her squirm around until she was comfortable. Seconds later she was fast asleep.

Bella was so close to me and yet her scent was nothing. I found I could contain the yearning for her blood. My love for her overpowered all my instincts and I realised I could never hurt her. I loved her, just like I loved my Alice.

I was holding Bella and she was sleeping peacefully. Carlisle came into the room carrying a stack of books.

"I've been doing some research," He began, "and I've been looking up the signs and symptoms of trauma and I found a few interesting things." Carlisle told me. "Firstly, a child can suffer from trauma from anything like watching a parent be hit just once, to witnessing a murder. Bella has been through a lot and I doubt that she will forget it soon. I also read that she will most likely relive it in her dreams." Carlisle informed me.

"But for how long?" I asked

"I'm not sure, every child is different," Carlisle answered me, "Also, she will probably cry, scream, kick, squirm and wake up often." He told me.

"That's okay, I can deal with that," I told him.

"But there's another thing," Carlisle said slowly, "Another result of trauma is, well, um, bedwetting," He said.

"Eww, _that's_ disgusting," I heard Emmett say to Rose upstairs.

"Well nothing's happened yet so, fingers crossed," I prayed.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it." Carlisle said and left the room again.

At 1:30 in the morning, Bella started whimpering, which then slowly turned to cries. _Jeez Carlisle, why did you have to curse it_, I thought and I heard Edward chuckling from his room. I started rocking her, the way I'd seen Esme do it earlier. She quietened down slightly, but suddenly screamed the same terrified scream I'd first heard when she was in the house. Bella woke up whimpering, mumbling about something, and then she rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I adjusted her so she was sitting on my hip and my arm was supporting her underneath. I noticed the others had made their way to the room and Alice was at my side.

"Azzy," she whispered, unaware that everyone could hear her. "Azzy, I had a nightmare. The scary man was hurting mummy and daddy and then he hurt me again" she said sobbing, "Mummy and Daddy wouldn't wake up and then I saw the fire," she was scared, I didn't blame her.

"Bella, it's okay, Alice can sing you a song and rock you like Esme did before," I told her. She nodded her head and allowed me to place her gently in Alice's arms. Alice hummed a few lullabies and rocked her gently and within minutes she was sleeping peacefully.

I ran outside to wrestle with Emmett; I had been so close to beating him in our last match the other night that I was craving to try again.

At around 3:00 in the morning, Bella started whimpering again. By the time I had made it inside and was hovering by Alice, Bella's whimpers had turned to crying.

"Brace you Alice," I said and right on cue Bella screamed the same terrified scream and was squirming around in Alice's arms. A few seconds later Bella woke up and looked at Alice.

"Awi," she said yawning, "I had a nightmare; it was the same one as before. Mummy and Daddy won't wake up," She was still scared. Alice handed her over to Rose, so she could have a turn at holding Bella.

"Bella," I called, "Bella, would you like to sleep in a bed?" I asked her.

"No," she said, "the beds aren't the same one I have and they don't smell like mummy and daddy," she told me. "I like it with Wosie holding me, she's comfy and smell's nice" she added.

"Alright," I agreed and watched her slowly drift into sleep again in Rose's arms.

I went back outside and resumed my wrestling with Emmett.

Rose POV

I never pictured a child wanting to be close to Jasper, or Jasper wanting to be close to a child. I saw in his eyes that he loved her and had an instinct to protect her from the very beginning.

Alice placed Bella in my arms and I was thankful; I wanted to hold Bella like she was my own child.

"Bella," Jasper said. "Bella, would you like to sleep in a bed?" He asked her. _Damn. Why now, right when it was my turn to hold her._

"No," Bella said. I was shocked, I was so sure she would want to sleep in a bed. "The beds aren't the same one I have and they don't smell like mummy and daddy. I like it with Wosie holding me, she's comfy and smell's nice" Bella told him. After saying that, she was my favourite little girl in the whole world.

"Alright," Jasper agreed and he waited until Bella had fallen asleep before he walked out of the room to wrestle with Emmett.

I relaxed, I was thinking of how wonderful it would be if we could adopt Bella. It is something I had always wanted; a child. I had always wanted a boy, like Vera's little Henry. I had strong maternal instincts over her already. 4:30 in the morning came and Bella started whimpering. I was momentarily shocked but I knew what was coming, I had seen her squirm and kick in Alice and Jaspers arms, so I was prepared. Jasper was near me hovering close by, but I refused to let him take her. He had already had a turn and now it was mine. Bella was crying loudly and then she screamed, louder and more terrified than her screams earlier that night. I watched her as she kick and struggled against my arms supporting her and once she relaxed, I brought her close to my body again. Bella woke up whimpering again.

"Wosie, I keep having nightmares, I don't want to go to sleep. The nightmare scares me," Bella said terrified of closing her eyes.

"Bella, Emmett can protect you," He'll make sure nobody hurts you," I said. Bella nodded and allowed Emmett to hold her. Emmett rocked her gently and she fell asleep within seconds.

"You realise she is going to cry, scream and kick" I told him.

"Yes I know, I'll just hand her to Esme or you when the time comes," He said.

"Okay, have fun." I said and I run up the stairs to find Alice.

I saw Alice sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Rose" she murmured not moving.

"Alice we have to get ready for Bella, we _have_ to adopt her," I said. "She is the most beautiful little girl.

"I know," she said sitting up. "I was thinking of making her bedroom the spare bedroom and I would decorate it in a blue and green colour, then I guess we should go shopping and find a bed and toys she would like, and then we have to get her some clothes. Now I'm going to need some time to build her a closet." Alice exclaimed. Wow she really had thought about this.

"We better just make sure she feels comfortable in it. We should also make sure that we get her plenty of books because they are great for brain development in young children, and we should get a chair and put it in the corner so we can sit and keep her company when she goes to sleep," I added. Alice and I planned things for Bella and her room and debated on things like the colour the room should be painted, what kinds of toys we should get her, the types of clothes we should get and then we realised a main problem we had forgotten about; what to feed her. I heard Bella whimper softly and Emmett calling for me. I made my way downstairs in seconds and was at his side.

"Here you go," he said trying to give me Bella but I shook my head and stepped backward.

"Emmett, she's only whimpering, she hasn't started crying or anything." We waited in silence; watching and listening to Bella continue whimpering. Seconds later she began to cry and squirm uncomfortably then she screamed for the fourth time that night. Emmett tried to hand her to me but I shook my head.

"Just relax, you're doing great," I said to him. The foul stench of urine filled the room. Bella opened her eyes and slowly realised what happened.

"Uh-oh" she said. Esme took her from Emmett's hands and rushed her upstairs to change her.

"Emmett got peed on, Emmett got peed on" Jasper and Edward chanted childishly when Emmett came back from upstairs after lathering his arm in soap and changing his shirt.

15 minutes later Esme came down the stairs with Bella sitting on her hip and smiling.

Esme carefully lowered Bella to the ground and stood her gently on the carpeted floor.

Bella half walked, half stubbled to the kitchen and we all followed her curiously. She had raised her arm, pointing to the large white teddy bear sitting on the bench that Carlisle had bought home. I walked forward and placed it on the ground. Sitting down, the bear was bigger than her. She giggled and sat down in the bears lap. I heard several; Aww's from behind me as we watched Bella hug her new bear.

"Bella, what are you going to call your new teddy?" I asked her.

She looked thought full for a moment and then, "Teddy White" she said.

"That is a perfect name," I agreed.


	3. Adoption

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. Duh

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I love reading each and every one of them. Special mentions to:

**bellaroxursox, Holy Cross Baby. Eliza576, Lil J Girl Forever, plussizebarbie, siwiutka85, . and finally jojo. **All of your reviews made me feel really happy so please, keep the reviews coming; I love 'em.

Alice POV

Bella had spotted the teddy bear that Carlisle had bought home for her. She was adorable, we all watched as she stumbled towards the kitchen and we followed. She pointed to the big white bear and Rosalie placed it next to Bella. The big white bear was bigger than Bella and she sat down in its lap and she hugged it with her short arms. I "_awwed_" as did Esme and surprisingly; Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, what are you going to call your new teddy?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella thought for a minute before she decided on a name.

"Teddy White," she said.

"That is a perfect name," Rosalie said.

"Alright Bella, I think it's time to get you some breakfast," I said scooping her up off the floor and placing her on one of the stools that stood around the kitchen bench. "Okay, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Um, can I have some cereal please?" she asked me politely. Wow, a three year old with manners.

"Absolutely, we have wheatbix, cheerios, rice bubbles or coco pops," naming the different things I had seen Esme pack away in the cupboard during the night.

"Um, mummy and daddy always mix cheerios and rice bubbles," she told me seriously.

"Okay then, cheerios and rice bubbles coming right up," I said cheerfully.

I took a bowl, spoon, milk, and the rice bubbles and cheerios from the cupboard and fridge. I got the food ready, mentally cringing at the sight and smell of it and handed it to Bella. She took the spoon and tried to shovel it into her small mouth.

"Bella, why don't you try a smaller spoon" I said handing a teaspoon to her.

"Thank you," she said and started eating the cereal that was in her bowl. I turned around to clear away everything and when I turned back to face Bella, I saw the hugest mess. Half of what she had eaten was down her front, on her face, around the bowl or on the floor below. She ate happily, but she was only eating about a quarter of what I had put in the bowl.

""You are one messy eater," I said laughing.

"Sorry Awi," she said and hung her head.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," I said and I took the spoon off her and started feeding her; this way she actually ate it. I saw Rosalie enter the room when I had finished feeding Bella.

"Wow, you little messy monster," Rose said playfully. Bella giggled happily,

"That's what my daddy calls me," she said giggling again.

"Alright, I'll take you upstairs and we'll bath you and change you into some new clothes" Rosalie said as she lifted Bella down and followed her up the stairs to the main bathroom.

I cleaned up Bella's mess within five minutes and I was looking through my closet for something to dress Bella in. I finally settled on an old t-shirt of mine and a pair of undies that Carlisle had bought last night. I walked into the bathroom and Bella was already washed and Esme was drying her.

"Come here Bella, I have something for you to wear," I said and Bella followed me into my room. I helped her put her undies and the t-shirt on and even though it was the smallest shirt I owned, it still went to Bella's ankles and the sleeves reached past her elbows. I thought that even though the shirt was _so_ last year, the oversized clothes made her look smaller and cuter.

I watched Emmett, Jasper and Edward play snap with Bella. With every snap Bella laughed and her whole face lit up when she saw a pair.

"Alright, Esme and I are going down to the police station to let them know of our situation and we should be back in no time," Carlisle said.

"Yes and Rose and I are going down to the mall to buy clothes and anything else we think she may need," I said happily and jumped up.

"Bye Bella, we'll see you soon okay," Rose said as she gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek. We followed Esme and Carlisle out to the garage and got into Rose's red convertible. We sped out of the driveway and made a usual 45 minute car trip in less than 20 minutes.

Carlisle POV

"Alright, Esme and I are going down to the police station to let them know of our situation and we should be back in no time," I said.

"Yes and Rose and I are going down to the mall to buy clothes and anything else we think she may need," Alice said as she stood up.

"Bye Bella, we'll see you soon okay," Rose said as she gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek.

We walked out to the garage followed by Alice and Rose. I got into the driver's seat of my car, a black Mercedes, while Esme got into the front passenger seat. It took us 10 minutes to drive down to the police station.

Esme and I got out of the car and walked towards the front doors, my arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hello Dr Cullen, what brings you here?" The officer at the front desk greeted us cheerfully.

"Morning Jeffery," I said. "I believe you are aware of the fire last night?" I asked

"Yes sir," he replied, "Terrible loss. Charlie Swan was a good cop; his wife was well known too, one of the best teachers we've ever had. She taught my youngest Carol, last year," he informed me.

"Yes well, my eldest son was nearby when it happened and he found their little daughter Bella in the forest wondering around lost. He knew she was injured and our home is closer so he bought her directly to me," I said, I felt Esme by my side, she was uncomfortable with lying but they were only small and she knew it was necessary. "I made sure that she was okay and her injuries are only minor. We decided that she should rest overnight before we brought her down her." I explained calmly. I watched as this information slowly sunk into Jeffery Bell's head.

"Okay, where is young Bella?" he asked us looking around.

"I thought it best, considering what she's been through, that we let her rest for a while, she is under the care of my son," I continued, "If it was possible, Jeffery, I would like to speak to Bella's family before they take her, I need to talk to them about what she has been through" I said.

"Well Dr Cullen, I have searched the database and it seems as though Bella, or Isabella Marie Swan, has no living relatives, so the next thing to do is send her to an orphanage and she will go through the adoption agency,"

"Officer Bell," I said, "Is it possible for us to adopt her?" I asked.

"Well I suppose so, you would have to go down to the adoption agency and put in a letter and then there would be lots of paperwork," He said.

"Thankyou then Jeffery, I'll see you later," I said as I walked out the door towards my car.

Our whole family already loved Bella; she was beautiful, innocent and angelic. I looked at my wife as I drove out of the parking lot,  
"Well, do you want another daughter?" I asked Esme

"Yes, I would love that," She said to me, her face shone and I knew that this would make her happier than I had ever seen her. I drove towards the adoption agency and we were there in no time at all. I walked in with Esme beside my, happiness radiating out of her.

"Hello, I am Sally, what can I do for you today sir?" the receptionist asked. Her eyes boggled, but I was used to it already.

"Hello, I am currently looking after a child, Bella Swan, her parents were killed last night in a house fire and she has no other family. I was wondering what the possibilities were for my wife and I to adopt her." I said to the receptionist sitting at the desk.

"I'll see what I can do for you," Sally said and she turned towards a telephone and dialled a number. She explained our situation to the person on the other line; she then listened intently and finally thanked the person for their trouble and hung up the phone.

"Well sir, I believe that you are able to adopt the child but you must reach many requirements, please come this way an you can begin to fill out the forms. Sally led Esme and I down a long corridor, she opened a door on the left and ushered us in. the room was small, with one long desk and filing cabinets on covering two walls. Behind the desk sat a lady who looked up and waved her hand towards the chairs opposite her, motioning for us to sit down.

"Hello sir, I am Daphne Kerr, I believe you would like to adopt Isabella, Marie Swan?" the lady, Daphne asked us.

"Yes that is correct," I agreed politely,

"Well then, we best get started, there is quite a lot of paperwork to be filled out and we have to make sure you reach our criteria.

"To begin; do you have any other children?" Daphne asked us.

"Yes we have five other adopted children, three of which are adults," I answered

"Where do you work?"

"I am a doctor at the local hospital and my wife does volunteer work twice a week,"

The questions went on for over an hour until finally we began signing the forms which would allow Bella to be our daughter.

As Esme and I walked out the doors, holding the documents, I felt happy. I knew I had made the right decision. The girls would be so happy and Emmett and Jasper would do anything to make Alice and Rose happy; it was Edward who I was afraid of. He didn't accept of having a human in the house, but a part of me knew that he would accept it soon; he just needed time to think it over. Esme and I drove home, ready to break the news to the rest of our family.

Edward POV

I had to admit, Bella was beautiful. She had shoulder length mahogany brown hair, wide chocolate brown eyes and beautiful pale porcelain skin. She played snap with us for a while, her face lighting up when she saw pairs. After a while she got sick of snap and looked through the collection of games we had.

"Can I play that one?" she asked, pointing to Jenga.

"Of course," I said.

She held the box upside down so all the blocks tumbled out of the box. Instead of setting it up in the tower, she started building little buildings of her own design.

"That looks like fun, can I help?" Emmett asked enthusiastically and he sat down next to Bella and started building.

After an hour or so Emmett and Bella had produced a large fort with the jenga blocks and Bella had decided she was bored and wanted to do something else.

"Can we leave the fort so we can show Awi and Emay and Wosie and Cawa?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course we can Bells" I assured her. "What do you want to play now?" I asked. I didn't really know what a three year old girl liked to do in their spare time.

"Um… can you play um…" she struggled to make up her mind, "Can you play snakes and ladders wiv me?" she eventually figured out what she wanted to play. I picked out the extremely old snakes and ladders game and set it up for Bella and me to play. Bella chose the blue coloured piece and I took the yellow.

"Can I join in?" Jasper asked.

"Sure why not," I agreed and took out a green playing piece and set it next to the others.

"Me too, me too," Emmett said and he bounded in from the other room and sat down in between Bella and Jasper. I took out the last playing piece which happened to be a very faded red so that it looked pink.

"Here you go Emmett the last piece," I said.

Bella giggled at Emmett's disgusted face.

"_Pink_" he said, "That's a girl's colour, Bella do you want to trade?" he asked.

"No Emmett, it suits you perfectly, besides you got here last so you got last pick, stops being such a baby," I said

Emmett grumbled and Bella continued giggling. Bella's laugh was the sweetest sound on earth. She had a high-pitched girlish giggle that somehow reminded me of Alice.

"Alright Bells, you can go first," I said and Bella took the die and rolled it. She rolled a four and got to go up a long ladder to the number 39. I rolled after her and rolled a six, Jasper rolled a four as well and Emmett rolled a one.

"What! That is so unfair," he yelled.

In the end, both Bella and Jasper were neck to neck and they both had to roll a three to win. Jasper rolled and he rolled a five meaning he had to go down a long snake back to the number 56. Bella rolled her die and rolled a two, if she rolled a one on her next turn she would win. Emmett went next and was stuck going down another snake to the number eight. I went and rolled a six and ended up on the same spot a Bella. Bella rolled the die and it landed on a one.

Bella clapped her hands together and laughed as Emmett rolled around on the floor melodramatically.

"Well done Bella, you won," I said and watched her face.

"I know, don't worry Emmett, you'll win next time," she said and gave him hug, her little arms barely reached half way around his massive body and he sat up and lifted her into his arms.

"Hey Bella want to try something?" he asked mischievously.

"Okay," Bella replied.

"Emmett, I swear if Alice, Rose or Esme walked through that door you'll be dead meat," I warned him, reading his intentions.

"Don't worry I'll hear them," He said. "Alright, One. Two. Three." He said and threw Bella up into the air and caught her again by the time she reached his chest. Bella laughed loudly clapped her hands and said,

"Again, again"

"Alright if you insist," Emmett said and threw her up into the air again. "Jasper," he said and threw Bella to him and she landed in his arms.

Bella laughed the whole time while Emmett and Jasper threw her across the room to each other. That novelty last only twenty minutes before we heard Rosalie car pull up in the garage. It took Alice and Rose at least seven trips each before they had everything they bought inside.

"Jasper, I saw what you were doing, how could you throw a little girl around like that?" Alice asked horrified.

"Relax, she was laughing her head off, she loved it," Jasper assured her with a kiss. "So, how was the shops?" he asked, he really knew how to distracted Alice. In the last two hours; Alice and Rosalie had managed to purchase everything in all the stores in Oregon.

"Oh Jazz it was so much fun, and you won't believe it," Alice said, literally jumping up and down.

"I had a vision at the shops and Esme and Carlisle have signed adoption papers and Bella is now a Cullen. And also her full name is Isabella Marie." Alice spoke so softly and fast that Bella would have no idea that she was even talking. "Anyway, we had just finished buying a few outfits for Bella when I had the vision, so I told Rose and we both decided it was best if we got everything. We bought some toys, clothes, and everything Bella will need. We also went to a bed store and we bought her a new bed, and I'm going to decorate her room. Carlisle and Esme are going to be fine with it; I'm just not allowed to make her wardrobe too big." Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she added this last detail.

I was shocked. How could Esme and Carlisle adopt a young _human_ child into our family? I knew it was coming, but I thought we would at least discuss it. I looked at Bella and watched her as she played happily with Emmett and Jasper. She showed Alice and Rosalie the fort she had made with Emmett and they praised her. It was only minutes later that Esme and Carlisle arrived home to from the station and the adoption agency.

"Emay, Cawa," Bella called as they entered the room. "You was gawn for ages and ages and Emmy and I made a big building with the blocks and then we played snakes and ladders and Emmy was pink and then Jazzy and Emmy threw me in the air and caught me and it was so much fun." Bella informed Carlisle and Esme what she had done all morning with one breath. Wow. She certainly had a set of lungs.

"Well it sounds like you had fun today," Esme said smiling.

"Okay I'm sure you've all heard from Alice what we did today but we still have to tell Bella and I don't think everybody should be crowding around when we tell her.

"Alright," we all agreed quickly, not wanting to be around when Carlisle told Bella she had no parents. Because Bella was still most comfortable around Jasper he stayed with Carlisle in the room.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked. I saw through Jasper's mind that Bella was amusing herself by playing with the left over Jenga blocks.

"Yes Cawa," I heard her say and immediately put down the blocks and walked toward Carlisle.

"Bella, do you remember, the other night when you first met Jasper?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Do you remember the fire that was in the house?"

"Yes"

"Well, that fire burned your mummy and daddy. They aren't here anymore," Carlisle broke the news to her as gently as he could.

"Mummy and daddy are gone?" She asked, "Jazz, where did mummy and daddy go?" she asked. Jasper was dumbfounded. He had no idea how to tell a young girl her parents were dead.

"Well, Bella, they've gone to heaven," he said.

"No they didn't" Bella said stubbornly. "Mummy told me that's were people go when they are good, but they have to wait till they are ready and she promised that she wasn't going to go be ready to go for a long time," Bella was so adorable, she had her arms folded and she stomped her foot on the ground like girls do in movies.

"Bella, your mummy and daddy were ready then, they just didn't know," Jasper tried to convince Bella. She seemed to buy it but then said.

"So I don't have a mummy and a daddy anymore?" She asked quietly, her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Bella, shhh, don't worry, that's what I wanted to tell you. Esme and I are going to be your new mummy and daddy," Carlisle told her. Bella's eyes lit up as she heard this news.

"Can I call you daddy and Emay mummy?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Carlisle agreed. He was obviously relieved that this conversation had gone so easily and that Bella had accepted that her parents were dead so quickly. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward will be your big brothers and sisters." Carlisle informed Bella. After a few minutes lost in thought, Bella said,

"But I don't want Wosie to be my sister." I heard Rose's thoughts; she was half angry and half devastated. _What, why doesn't she want me?? What did I do?_ Then Bella continued, "I want Wosie to be my mummy too, am I allowed to have two mummies?" I skipped back to Rose's head. _Oh, that is so adorable._ While Carlisle answered Bella,

"Of course you can, you should ask Rose if she wants to be your mummy," Carlisle told Bella, knowing that Rose would be ecstatic by this news. "Rose, can you come here? Bella wants to ask you something," Carlisle called.

"Of course what is it?" Rose asked as she walked into the room a few seconds later with a puzzled look on her face.

"Go on Bella, ask Rosalie what you want," Carlisle told Bella.

"Wosie, instead of being my sister, can you be my mummy like Emay?" Bella asked quietly, nervous.

"Of course Bella, I would love to," Rose answered as she bent down to hug Bella and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou," Bella answered as she hugged Rosalie back. I heard Bella's stomach growl.

"I think it's time to get somebody some lunch," Jasper said and he picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder carefully and walked into the kitchen. Rose followed and she started rummaging around the cupboards looking for something to feed to Bella.

"Esme, can you come here for a minute?" she asked. Esme was in the room a few seconds later,

"What's wrong Rose?" Esme asked calmly.

"What do I feed Bella for lunch?" Rose asked puzzled

"Well, How about I help you cut up some avocado, cheese and tomato and she can nibble on those." Esme suggested and she started whirling gracefully around the kitchen preparing a meal for Bella, within minutes it was ready and on a plate.

"Enjoy Bella, you can use you fingers for these," she said as she placed the small plate of food in front of Bella. Bella ate the food quickly smearing quiet a lot of it across her face. After lunch Bella went back to play with Jasper. It was evident that she had some sort of a connection with him and she didn't leave his side until Esme bathed her and put her to bed that night at seven o'clock. Even then, Jasper was with her until she fell asleep.

**So what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.**

**Luv you all,**

**AussieGal20**


	4. Emmett in trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, SM does. (Lucky her)

**A/N:** Hey everybody. Sorry about the long wait on this chapter, it's not my fault, I blame my writers block.

I would like to give a special mention to; Holy Cross Baby, Eliza576, Bellaroxursocx and jojo.

You are all my usual reviews, and I love it. This chapter isn't the most interesting but in the next one, something _very_ interesting happens.

I also wanted your advice on which POV's I should do; I've already written up to chapter eight but I will do your suggested POV's in the ones after that. Please Do the poll on my page so I know what you all prefer

Thanks,

xoxo AussieGal20

_Chapter 4_

Please read the **A/N** if you didn't, I really need your help :)

Emmett POV

Bella had decided to sleep in a bed last night and she had chosen Alice and Jasper's room. She didn't wake up as many times; she only woke up screaming twice. She woke up at six o'clock in the morning and I heard her walk across the floor to the door. It was a few seconds before I heard the door open and she began walked downstairs slowly wearing her new pyjamas and the Winnie the Pooh slippers. I realised why it took her so long to get downstairs; she was pushing her big white teddy – Teddy White – down the stairs in front of her.

"Hey kiddo, need some help?" I asked laughing.

"Yes please Emmy," She said her eyebrows wrinkled in frustration. She aimed one last shove and she put a little too much effort into it and started to topple forwards along with the teddy. Her eyes widened in shock and I rushed forward and grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"Jeez Bells, you gave me a heart attack then," I said and I carried her and the teddy down the stairs into the living room. I placed the teddy down and put Bella on its back.

"Yay" she squealed clapping her hands, "Emmy, can _you_ give me a horsey ride?" she asked and she pulled an impossible to resist puppy dog face.

"Oh fine then," I grumbled. Secretly, I was happy that she liked me and wasn't scared. I lowered myself so I was lying flat on the floor to make it easier for Bella to get on, but she was still too small.

"Emmy, I can't get on," she said devastated. Right on cue, Carlisle walked into the room. "Daddy can you help me?" Bella asked.

"Sure Bella" Carlisle agreed and lifted her up so she was sitting comfortably on my back.

"Hold on" I growled and I sat up so I was kneeling on my hands and knees and moved forward slowly so that she wouldn't hurt herself. I heard Bella giggle and clap her hands together. "Bella, hold on we'll go up the stairs." I said and I made sure she was holding on before I half crawled, half pulled, myself up the stairs. Once we finally made it to the top of the stairs, I began crawling around.

"Shall we go and see what Jasper's doing?" I asked whispering.

"Yeah, we can surprise them" Bella whispered back.

"Okay, let's go,"

I crawled quietly and we were finally outside the door to the second spare bedroom.

"Bella can you reach the handle?"

"Almost" she said and she stood on my back and turned the doorknob quietly.

"Ready on the count of three." I said

"One."  
"Two."

"THREE" I shouted and we slammed the door open and jumped forwards. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bed and they had obviously heard us outside. I noticed that they were both slightly puffed.

"Eww, that's disgusting," I said as I realised what they had been doing.

"Emmett, grow up,"

"I don't think that's possible" I interrupted it was true, I was a vampire, and I didn't age.

"Shut up, you and Rose do it all the time," Jasper said glaring.

"What do you do all the time Emmy?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nothing kiddo," I replied.

"Okay, I think it's breakfast time for you," Alice said as she scooped Bella up of my back and glided downstairs with Bella in her arms.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting along" Jasper said, "You've finally found someone just as mature as you," he continued as he walked down the stairs after Alice.

I glared back at him and stalked out of the room following him.

We both walked into the kitchen where Alice had already fixed Bella her breakfast and set it down in front of her.

Alice left the room now that we had entered and I watched as she walked upstairs towards the first spare bedroom where Bella's new room would be.

"Hey Bells, do you want some help?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes please," She said with her mouth full. I watched as Jasper lifted her onto the bench and took the spoon from her and started feeding her the breakfast. Bella ate about four mouthfuls before she decided she didn't want to eat.

"Jazz, I'm full," Bella said.

"Bella, I really think you should have a little bit more," Jasper told with her.

"But I'm not hungry," she insisted.

"Bella, please, just a few more, for me," Jasper pleaded.

"Okay," Bella agreed. "Jasper, can you make it a train and an aeroplane, like my old daddy does it?" she asked.

I struggled to keep in a laugh as I watched Jasper fly the breakfast around her before eventually placing the spoon in her mouth. Bella clapped her hands every time and ordered a new action for every different spoonful. I realised now that I thought she was an adorable girl, easily amused and always happy. I decided that she was making this too easy for Jasper so I interceded. I leaned forward and poked Bella in the ribs gently. My plan worked. Bella jumped slightly and all the food that was in her mouth fell everywhere as she laughed.

"Emmett, out, now" Jasper said loudly. I laughed and walked out of the room. Edward came down the stairs behind Esme.

"Nice work," he said and I laughed hi-fiving him on my way up the stairs. I walked into the soon-to-be Bella's room. Alice had done a lot in19 hours. She had already painted the walls, decorated them with pictures, set up the new bed, assembled the book shelf and she was now starting on redoing the closet.

"Alice, she's three years old, she doesn't need a giant wardrobe," I said. Alice turned her head towards me and glared.

"I know she's three years old, but soon she'll be a teenager and she'll _need_ a big wardrobe, see, I'm planning ahead." Alice told me.

"Whatever, have fun" I said and walked out of the room. I walked into my room and saw a huge pile of bags full of toys and books.

"Rose, what's all this?" I asked.

"It's all stuff for Bella, I had to leave it here because Bella was sleeping in Alice and Jasper's bed and Esme had all her blueprints and stuff laid out on her bed," Rose said.

"Oh man, now we can't do what I had planned," I whined.

"Emmett, I'm helping Alice with setting up Bella's bedroom, if you help, we'll get it done quicker, which means the quicker we get back to what you had planned," Rose reasoned with me. I thought about it and liked the sound of the end result.

"Alright, what can I do to help?" I asked.

"Well, you can start unwrapping all the toys and books and bringing them into Bella's room," Rosalie told me.

"Fine," I agreed. What a fun job, I thought as I got to work.

Bella POV

Jazz was feeding me my breakfast the way my old daddy always does it. Emmy tickled me and I laughed and all the cereal in my mouth fell out.

"Emmett, out, now," Jazzy said.

"Oops, sorry Jazz," I said. I looked down, Jazz looked angry.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up," Jazz said.

My new mamma, Emay came in with Edward behind her.

"Hello mamma,"

"Hello Bella. Did you have a good sleep last night?" mamma asked me.

"It was okay, I only had the bad dream twice," I said. I was happy, the other night I had the scary dream lots of times.

"That's good, how about we give you a bath?" Mummy smiled. "Jasper, clean this mess up," she said as she picked me up and put me on the ground. We walked up to the bathroom and she turned on the water. Mummy waited until there were enough bubbles and then she helped me take off my clothes and I hopped in the bath. Wose, my other mummy, came in and she gave me a big rubber duckie to play with and two small ones.

"Thankyou mummy," I said

"You're welcome Bella," she said, "Esme; there are some clean clothes on the bed." she said and she left again.

I played with the duckies Wose gave me for a long time until mamma said it was time to get out of the bath.

I got dry quickly and saw the clothes on the bed.

"Mamma, I don't want to wear a pink dress," I said.

"Why, not?" she asked.

"Because it's pink," I said. I don't like the colour pink, I liked blue and pwurple and gween.

"Alice," mummy said quietly. Awi came into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can you get some different clothes for Bella, she doesn't want to wear pink," mummy told her.

"Bella, please wear that dress, it's beautiful," Awi said to me.

"I don't like it, I don't want to wear pink," I said.

"Fine, I'll go find a different colour, but it's still going to be a dress," Awi said.

"Fine, can I wear a blue dress?" I asked. I used to have a lot of blue dresses. Awi came back holding a blue dress. "Thankyou Awi," I said and I gave her a hug. I put the dress on and sat down on a small chair waiting while Wosie, did my hair.

"I want to go to Jazzy," I said, Jazz was fun; I wanted him to read me a book. My old mummy and daddy did that all the time.

"Alright, I'm almost done," mummy said. Just then Jazz came in the room,

"Hey Bella, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes, mummy is doing my hair," I told him.

"Alright, I'm all done," mummy said and I hopped off the chair and ran down the stairs,

"Come and catch me," I said and Jazz followed me. On the stairs I had to go slow because I didn't want to hurt myself. I got to the bottom and ran again to the couch. I jumped up and sat down. Jazz followed me and then he sat down beside me and picked me up.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Jazzy will you read me a story?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, what do you want to read?" He said.

Um, do you have any books?" I couldn't see any books, only a big black one that daddy left on the couch and it didn't look very fun to read. Jazz went upstairs and then came back down with lots of books in his arms.

"Here we go," he sad and he put them all on the floor. I looked at all the books and I decided that I liked the _princess and the pea_.

"That one pwease," I pointed my hand to the book.

"Alight," Jazz said and picked it up. Jazz read the book to me in funny voices, he changed his voice for every different person and when he was the princess he sounded like a girl. I laughed and when he was finished I clapped my hands.

"Another one, another one," I said. I looked around at the books and saw a _Winnie the Pooh_ story.

"That one," I said. Jazz piked it up and began to read.

"_Winnie the Pooh; Piglets big adventure_," Jazz made the funny sounds again and then when he was only up to the first page, Emmy came and made the actions that Jazz was reading. Emmy looked really funny when he was trying to be Roo and I laughed in the whole story. Jazz read me three more books; _the very hungry caterpillar_, _Commotion in the Ocean _and _Sleeping Beauty_. Emmy acted them all out and made me laugh. Mummy came and said it was lunch time after Jazz finished reading and she made me pasta. I walked into the kitchen and Jazz lifted me onto the chair.

"Thankyou mummy for lunch," I said and picked up the fork and put the pasta into my mouth. I spat it back out as soon as I could and it went onto the table.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," I said. My tongue hurt.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" I heard mummy ask as she picked me up out of the chair and hugged me tightly.

"It was too hot," I said.

I looked up and saw, Awi, mamma, Jazz, Emmy and Ewar standing in the doorway.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, how about I get you some milk," mummy said. I nodded my head and everyone left except Jazz, he came and sat down next to my stool.

"Thankyou," I said when mummy gave me some milk in a sippee cup. I drank the milk as fast as I could. I ate my pasta after it cooled down and when I was finished I went to find Jazz. I looked for Jazz everywhere but I couldn't find him. I walked into a room and I found Ewar, he was reading a book and was listening to music. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing?" He asked nicely. I was still a bit scared; I didn't like him as much as I liked Jazz and Emmy. I liked Jazz the most.

"I'm looking for Jazzy but I can't find him," I said. Then I saw Jazz come out of a room that I didn't look in before and smiled. "I thought you were gone," I said and I ran and gave him a big hug.

"Jeez Bells, would I ever leave you?" he asked me,

"No," I said and I looked at my feet. "Jazz, will you do some drawings with me?" I asked. I heard someone screaming from downstairs.

"I will, I will, I will," Emmy said and he ran up to me.

"I'll go and get you two some drawing things," Jazz said and he walked back into the room. Emmy lifted me up onto his shoulders and walked down the stairs. When he put me down, Jazz came back and he had crayons, pencils, textas and lots of paper.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said and I kissed him on the cheek. I turned to the table and I started to draw. Next to me Emmy did the same thing.

I had drawn seven different pictures and Emmy had only drawn four. We called everyone into the family room so we could show them our drawings.

Esme POV

Emmett and Bella had called us all into the family room so they could show us their drawings. I had watched Emmett and he drew with a concentrated expression and he gripped the pencil like a six year old.

"Bella, why don't you go first," Rose suggested.

"Okay, well, I dwew a pwicture of all of us holding hands," she said and she held up the picture so we could all see it. Honestly, it looked like scribbles but when you looked closely you could distinguish heads and the long line across the page with dots in between each blob.

"Well done Bella, they are absolutely beautiful," Jasper said and Bella smiled happily.

"Okay Emmett, you next," I said. Emmett held up one of his drawing and when we looked at it there were – scribbles. Emmett had spent this last hour and a half scribbling.

"This picture is a picture of me and Rose walking in the shops," he said proudly.

"Er, Emmett, what the hell is that?" Edward asked, "It's pathetic,"

"Hey, that's not fair, Picasso does a few scribbles and then _he_ is famous and he gets a million dollars for something a baby could do. When I decide I want to be like Picasso, everyone is negative," Emmett said pouting.

"I think its good sweetie," Rose said.

Bella showed us the rest of her drawings and they were all similar to the first. Emmett grumbled and wouldn't show anyone any of his other drawings.

"Bella; Rose and I want to show you something," Alice said, "Follow me," Bella followed Alice and everyone trailed behind them. I guessed Alice had finished Bella's new room.

"Okay close your eyes," Rose said. Bella shut her eyes obediently and Rose led her into the room.

"Okay, open." Alice said. Bella opened her eyes and gasped as she took in her surroundings. The walls were a soft blue with picture frames everywhere; empty, we would get around to filling them, a large bed in the middle of the back wall, a large bookshelf full of many children's stories, a large toy box, overflowing with toys, a large walk-in-closet. I looked and saw that the entire left side was shoes and accessories and the right side was clothes as was the back wall.

"Alice didn't I say that you couldn't go overboard with the wardrobe?" I asked.

"Hey, it's not that big, it about a third of the size of our closets," she defended herself.

"Fine, whatever you say," I gave in, I was not about to start an argument with Alice.

It was the bed, however that Bella ran too immediately. The bedspread was Winnie the pooh and in the middle of the bed was,

"Teddy white," Bella exclaimed and she jumped onto the bed and hugged her teddy. She then ran over to her toy box and sifted through the toys, she pulled out all of the toys until she found what she wanted.

"Jazz, Jazz, can you play this with me?" she asked happily. She held up _Charlie and Lola; the pink milk game_.

"Sure, why not," Jasper agreed, "Alice will you play with us?" He asked.

"Alright," Alice agreed.

"I'll play too,"

"Me, two,"

"Me three,"

"I'll join in," I said and we all walked downstairs to the family room, I saw Alice clear the table of the drawing thing and she gasped.  
"What's wrong Alice," Rose asked. Both Alice and Edward had frozen. Rose edged towards Alice and then she too froze and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um, ah, nothing," Alice said. I ignored her and walked towards the small table. I saw it. I'm sure that if I could have, I would have cried.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I yelled. My brand new coffee table, an antique and it had been scribbled on with texta. "Emmett, McCarty Cullen," I screamed.

"Uh-oh," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Uh-oh, indeed; you drew on my table," I said.

"Bella did it," he said immediately.

"Emmett, you can't blame this on a child. Besides, she was sitting opposite you on the other side," I yelled at him. "You are in so much trouble, young man."  
"Esme, calm down," Jasper said and he was sending calming waves over me. I looked at him and realised Bella was sobbing into his leg.

"Jasper, I'm scared," she whispered. I calmed down as I realised that I had scared poor Bella with my yelling.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you," I said.

"Emmett, upstairs, now," I said softly. Emmett, wide-eyed walked quickly upstairs into his bedroom.

**So did you all like it, I went for cute and sweet in this one, not much action. The next chapter something interesting is happening, and I can't wait to post it. I've already written it but I want to stay a few chapters a head so I don't get bogged down in work.**

**Please do my poll so I know what POV to write in most of the time,**

**Please review,**

**AussieGal20**


	5. Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, everyone knows that :)

**A/N:** Hi everyone, Here's a new chapter, I hope you all like it :) This is an interesting chapter; it was fun to write,

xoxo AussieGal20

_Chapter five_

Carlisle POV

Bella had been living with us for two months now and she still didn't know our secret. We had a family meeting a week after we had adopted her and decided that we would wait until she was at least seven.

_- Flashback - _

"_Everyone, into the kitchen now," I called. It was around 2:00 in the morning and Bella was fast asleep so she would not notice Jasper's absence. I watched as everyone filed into the kitchen and sat down around the large table. _

"_Alright, I think we need to discuss a very important topic and I am sure you all know what it is." I said. "How and when she we inform Bella of our, well, nature." _

"_Carlisle we should tell her, she has a right to know who and what she is living with," Emmett said._

"_No way, she needs to have a normal childhood. After what has happened to her, we can't just tell her this, she'll be petrified." Esme said._

"_I agree with Esme," Jasper and Rose said._

"_That's a good idea Alice," Edward said looking up._

"_What? What's Alice's idea?" Emmett grumbled._

"_Why don't we wait till she is older, she's young enough that she won't really notice anything and when she is, we'll tell her the truth," Alice said._

_That's a good idea, it will give her time to get over losing her parents, give her time to adjust to life with us and then we'll tell her when she's around seven. By then she can probably keep this a secret and if not, we'll have her home-schooled," I decided, "Is everyone okay with this?" I asked._

_I looked around at the table and everyone nodded their heads._

"_Alright, you can go," I said._

_- End Flashback -_

Over the few weeks Bella had developed a strong bond with both Jasper and Edward. Even though Bella still spent most her time with Jasper; when she was with Edward she seemed happier and calmer. I also noticed a change over Edward. I knew that in the beginning he had not agreed with us adopting Bella; but no as time went on; he had a fierce protectiveness over her; just like Jasper did. When Bella was with Edward, they would stay in his room for ages listening to music or playing the piano until someone called Bella and told her to have a bath, eat or go outside for some fresh air. Esme and Rose were mothering Bella and they were both brilliant at it. Esme and Rose made Bella spend half an hour to forty-five minutes outside everyday so she would get enough vitamin D. From what I saw; Bella loved playing outside getting dirty and playing with the boys. I knew for a fact that this disappointed Alice very much. I watched from upstairs in my office as Bella played soccer with Jasper Emmett and Edward. Bella and Jasper were one team and Edward and Emmett were on the other. Jasper gently kicked the ball to Bella and Bella kicked the ball in front of her. She kicked it forward and as she made it to the goal; she tripped over the ball. Bella fell face-first into the dirt but quickly lifted herself up and stood up. Emmett grabbed the ball off her and began kicking it to the other end of the very small field. Bella chased after him and attached herself to Emmett's leg. Emmett looked down in surprise.

"I love you Emmett," Bella said and she smiled a huge smile that had Emmett dazed. While Emmett was distracted, she grabbed the ball and kicked it back down to her goal. She kicked it and it went in.

"Bella, well done," Jasper said and Bella ran to him and jumped into his arms as he squatted down. I laughed quietly, enough for Emmett to hear me and look up.

"You lost to a three year old girl Emmett," I said and he glared at me. Bella sure had powers and she may as well use them. I turned back to my hospital notes and I heard the door open as Rose walked outside to give Bella a drink and something to eat.

_- Two weeks later -_

Emmett POV

The last few months with Bella had gone so fast. She fit into our family quickly and well and it didn't take too long for her to forget about her old parents. I felt sad about this, she would never know her true family, but Jasper had gone back to where her house had been and he searched through the rubble. All that had survived the fire had been an old green blanket and surprisingly the mailbox. Jasper bought home the blanket and the mail to show to Bella when she was older. It wasn't only Bella who had changed but all of us. Especially Edward. He seemed happier, more complete. He loved Bella; just like the rest of us did.

It was the middle of summer, the time we were most cautious. Bella was upstairs with Alice playing dolls; dressing them up, doing their hair. It was three thirty in the afternoon; time for Bella to soak up some vitamin D. It never took long to get Bella outside, she loved it. She would run out into a snowstorm with just underwear on if we let her. It was cloudy outside so I decided to accompany her. I loved these times. I got to play in the sand pit and the trampoline like a normal human. Although I don't think normal 20 year old humans play in sandpits or trampolines. I also went on the swing set we bought her, but I broke it.

I heard Esme call Bella to put sun cream on.

"But it's cloudy," she said.

"I know hunny, but the sun can still burn you even if you can't see the sun," Esme said.

I ran upstairs and walked into Bella's room. Esme was lathering her in sun cream.

"Come on Bells, We can make mud pies," I said. Bella looked up at me. She loved getting dirty.

"Really Emmy?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure kiddo, come on," I said. I lifted her up onto my shoulders.

"Yay," she giggled and she held on to my ears. I was going down the stairs when she screamed and lent forwards and began to topple off my shoulders. I quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. I put her down and she grabbed my pants, tugging on it still screaming. I sat down on the stairs.

"Baby, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. She lifted up my shirt and snuggled under it so she was almost completely hidden except from her knees down. I felt her hair tickling me and her warm breath on my skin.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her shocked. Everyone had come to see what Bella was screaming about. They all started laughing at the sight of Bella tucked under my shirt. **(I did that to my uncle once,)**

I lifted my shirt and pulled Bella out. Bella leaned into my chest and hugged me, attempting to get her tiny arms around me; I don't think she even made it halfway.

"A spwider," she whispered, sobbing.

I looked up at the ceiling and I saw the tiniest little spider. It was so small it looked like an ant.

"Bella don't worry," I said and I went to hit the spider with my fist.

"Don't," Alice yelled. I stopped my fist a millimetre away from the ceiling.

"What?" I asked.

"If you hit the spider you would make another hole in the roof, we don't want that. Do you remember what happen last time?" Alice said. The last time Jasper and I got into a fight we made a huge hole in the ceiling and Esme was yelling non-stop for hours.

I turned back to the spider and gently squished it.

"There we go, no more spider," I said smiling. Bella relaxed and smiled at me.

"Thankyou Emmy," She said.

We continued our way out to the backyard. Bella ran straight over to the large fence around the pool.

We had never had a fence, but one afternoon Esme was in the kitchen cleaning while Bella was eating lunch and the rest of us were upstairs watching Edward and Alice play chess. Bella ran out of the kitchen and Esme assumed she was coming upstairs to us and didn't pay attention. The back door was already open and Bella walked over to the pool. Then a second later we hear a splash and we all run over to the window. We see Bella underwater sinking to the bottom. Jasper and I smashed the glass in the window as we jumped out. We grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the water. The next day we installed a huge fence.

"Emmy, I wanna go in the pool," Bella said.

"Not today, we'll go in the pool tomorrow," I said. Carlisle said something about being exposed to too much chlorine would do something, so we only let Bella in the pool two or three times a week.

"Pwease Emmy, I wanna go in the pool," She continued to beg.

I hated not giving Bella what she wanted.

"No Bella, Tomorrow." I said. Her lower lip stuck out and began to tremble. "Sweetie I promise that we will go in the pool tomorrow, okay," I said.

"Alright," She agrees after a few seconds.

I was glad she agreed quietly. Bella was a good kid, always laughing and rarely had a temper tantrum. The only thing was; that when she did have a temper tantrum, the people in Africa would probably hear her. Carlisle had told us that he was surprised she didn't burst the blood vessels in her eyes from her all her screaming.

We found out a week after we adopted her; that she did not like car seats and she didn't like when someone wasn't in the same room as her.

_- Flashback – _

"_Emmy, I'm bored," Bella said, "Can we do something fun?" _

"_Sure Bells, why don't we go to the park," I suggested._

"_Yay," I wuv the park, let's go now," Bella said excitedly._

"_Sweetie, maybe you should have some lunch first," I said. It was 11:30 and Esme or Rose always feed her around now._

"_No, I wanna go _now_," Bella said stubbornly. _

"_Alright, then why don't we have a picnic?" I suggested._

_Bella though for a few seconds._

"_Yes, that's even more fun," She said, "Can Jazzy come too?" She asked._

"_Of course," I agreed quickly. This was a smart thing to do, if anything happened, I could blame it on Jasper._

"_And can Ewar come as well?" Bella asked again._

"_Yeah, why not." Even better, two people to blame. I picked Bella up and ran down the stairs as fast as I could at human pace and entered the kitchen. Esme had overheard our conversation and already started packing Bella lunch. Edward and Jasper entered the room seconds later and Jasper had Bella's hat, sun cream, a jacket and a spare change of clothes in her My Little Pony backpack. Esme finished packing the food, and packed everything in the bag along with everything else. _

"_Now, you be careful, don't let her near the lake, don't let her climb trees, don't let fall, and just keep a close eye on her," Esme ordered us._

"_Yes Esme," We all replied. Jeez what did she think we were, stupid?_

_I felt Bella tugging on my pants and I looked down to see her excited eyes looking up at me._

"_Emmy, can we go now pwease?" She begged me. _

"_Sure kiddo come on," I said and picked her up. _

_When we first adopted Bella Alice and Rose had bought a car seat and installed it in my Jeep. I walked over to it opened the door and went to put Bella in the car seat, when she started screaming,_

"_No, no, no, no, no," She yelled._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, startled._

"_I don't wanna go in the car seat," She screamed, "I hate it, I hate car seats, and they're _YUCKY_!" She screamed. _

_I tried to place her gently in the car seat but she was thrashing around so much in my arms that I was afraid she would hit her head on something._

"JASPER_, do something," I bellowed at him._

"_I'm trying, she's too worked up, try to calm her down a bit then I'll see what I can do," he said._

"_Bella, sweetie, shush, its okay I said bringing her closer to my chest trying to hug her, but she was still kicking and trying to punch me with her little fists. I'm sure that too a normal human, she may have done a bit of damage, but on me she just felt as soft as a feather. _

"_Bella, hunny, quiet now, it's okay," I said._

"_I wanna, walk, I'm not going in the car," She continued screaming. _

_I looked up and Jasper desperately and he came over to me and I placed Bella in his outstretched arms. _

_Now Bella was with Jasper, she started calming down slightly. She eventually stopped squirming around but she was still crying. Jasper hugged her closer to him and rubbed her back soothingly. _

_Bella lifted her head from Jaspers shoulder._

"_I'm not going in the car seat, I'm gonna walk." She said defiantly._

"_Bella sweetie it's too far to walk," Edward said calmly._

"_Then I'm gonna run," She stated._

"_It's too far too run as well," Edward replied._

_Bella pouted "I don't wanna go in the car seat," She said._

_Suddenly, I had an idea._

"_That's actually a good idea Emmett," Edward said, surprised. _

"_Hey, I can come up with some good ideas," I said, hurt._

"_So, what is the idea?" Jasper asked confused._

"_Bella, you don't have to go in the car seat if you don't want to," Edward said._

"_Really?" Jasper asked as Bella looked up at Edward._

"_Bella, why don't you sit on someone's lap?" Edward said._

"_Okay," Bella replied after a few seconds of thought._

_It was settled. I would drive, Edward would sit in the front passenger seat and Jasper would sit behind him with Bella on his lap. _

_- End Flashback –_

Bella decided to play on the trampoline first so I lifted her up through the netting around it and jumped up after her. She walked wobbly over to the centre of the trampoline and started bouncing. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands. I held her hands as I jumped higher and she flew into the air. When she was high in the air I let go and she flew higher into the air. She started falling back down and when she was at the height of my waist I caught her again as softly as I could so I wouldn't bruise.

We played on the trampoline for a half hour until Bella got bored and decided to make mud pies like we had originally planned to.

She walked to the sandpit sat down and began shovelling the sand into her favourite blue pail. I sat down beside her and dug a hole in the sand where we would 'cook' the pies.

We had dug the 'oven' and filled the pail with sand and I had collected the water to mix with the sand.

"Emmett, quick, come inside," Alice yelled at the top of her lungs in an urgent voice. I stood up, it was always best to do what Alice said, but it was too late.

The sun burst out from behind the clouds.

**Ha-ha cliffy. I wanted to end it here; but I'm too nice so I will continue.**

"Wow," I heard Bella breathe in awe as she gazed at my sparkling skin. I sucked in my breathe ready for anything. But Bella didn't scream or shout or run away or anything. I was shocked. I had expected much worse, but all she did was stare.

"Emmy, why are you all sparkly?" She asked.

Uh-Oh. I gulped. I had no idea what to say. I could sense five pairs of eyes boring into me from inside the house, tensed, and waiting for what I would say.

"Well, Bella, I'm all sparkly because I'm very special," I said. She thought about my answer for a second and then said,

"Can I be special too?" She asked me. I heard everyone behind me relax and '_aww_' at Bella's question. I was just glad she wasn't freaking out.

"Bella, sweetie, you're already special," I told her. And I lifted her up into a big hug.

"But I want to sparkle too," She said.

"Hunny, I know you do but you don't need to sparkle to be special okay," I told her. She just nodded and returned my hug.

Bella had seen me in the sun about three hours ago and since then; we had finished making mud pies, tried to make Edward eat some, gotten in trouble from Esme for trailing mud all through the house, Bella had been bathed and I had had a shower and now Jasper was reading a book and I was acting it out like we always did. Not only was Bella watching; but Rose, Alice and Edward. I would do anything for Bella, but this was just cruel. I was embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

"Ha. Emmett you embarrass yourself everyday, this is nothing." Edward said laughing as I twirled around dancing with thin air.

_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I screamed in my head. Edward flinched.

"Jeez Emmett, keep it down," He growled at me.

_Ha, that will keep him out._ I thought smugly.

"Bella, dinner," Esme called from the kitchen.

"Aww, but Emmy's being Cinderella," Bella said.

"I know but -" Esme started as she walked in the room. She stopped talking as she saw me act as a girl. "Well, this really is something isn't it," Esme said and everyone laughed. I tried to finish the story quickly, but Jasper read slowly, on purpose, I bet.

**Okay, did you like it? I really want to know you're opinion and please, please, please do the poll on my page, and also review, I didn't get any for my last chapter. Not yet anyway :(**


	6. shopping and swimming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, SM does.

_**A/N:**_ I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I hope to make it up to you, the chapters will start getting interesting now. (At least I think they are.) I would like to thank Karen, Bgranger1990, jcena'sgirl557744, Dreamer208 for their reviews, I was a little disappointed that none of my regulars reviewed but I guess I'll get over it *sigh*

Anyway on with the story and I'll stop my moping.

Alice's POV

"MUMMY! Don't make me go; I don't want to go shopping!" Bella sobbed, begging Rose not to make us take her shopping.

"Bella, relax, we'll only be gone for an hour or so," I pleaded with her desperately. I heard a snort and laughing from downstairs. _Edward, SHUT UP!_ I screamed at him in my head.

"Ow," I heard him mutter. Good he deserves it.

"Bella, I promise we'll only be gone for a little while," I promised.

"No, Mummy, please don't make me go," Bella said crying, hugging Rose's legs.

"Baby, I promise that after we go shopping, we'll get an ice-cream, okay?" Rose said hopefully. Bribery always worked, except with Bella.

"No, I don't want ice-cream, I wanna stay home," She said, her voice slightly muffled from burying her head in Rose's jeans.

"Bella, Please, please, please, please, please," I begged. I was almost to the stage of dropping to my knees and bowing on the floor in front of her if that's what it took. "Bella, please, you are in desperate need of clothes, you have next to nothing in your closet," I reasoned her. I was desperate; reasoning with a three year old.

"I have lots of clothes and you choose yucky clothes. They are always PINK!" She yelled at me. If I had a heart it would probably have stopped beating. _She did not just say that_ I thought. I had to regain myself.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are coming shopping whether you like it or not," I said a little more harshly than I had intended. Bella looked at me in fright and suddenly burst into tears. She ran out of my room and downstairs.

"Mamma," She said to Esme in between her sobs. "Mamma, Awice is being mean." She told Esme, "She yelled at me," She said and burst into tears again.

"See what you did, now Esme isn't going to let us go shopping at ALL" Rose hissed at me.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt terrible, I didn't mean to scare her; or make her cry. I heard Esme ascending the stairs.

"Shh, its okay sweetie, we'll go and talk to Alice," Esme said. Great, I was in for it now.

"No, she scary, I don't want to," Bella said. I felt even worse. She was afraid of me now.

Esme entered my bedroom with Bella sitting on her hip and head in the nook of her shoulder.

"Alice," Esme said. With that tone I knew I would be in more trouble than I thought. Of course, she wouldn't say anything much until Bella was in bed.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to scare Bella," I said remorsefully.

"Alice, you must apologize to Bella before we can fix the situation," Esme said calmly.

"Yes mum," I said. I turned to Bella, she had lifted her heard up but as I stepped closer to her, she shied away from me into Esme's shoulder. "Bella," I said as softly as I could. "Bella, I'm sorry I got angry at you and I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." I said.

"That's okay Alice," She said and reached out for me to hug her. I took her from Esme's arms. She could never stay angry at anyone for very long.

"Now, from what I've heard; both you and Rose want to take Bella shopping, but Bella doesn't want to go, is that correct?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Well, all you have to do is compromise. Bella what do you want to do?" Esme asked Bella.

"I wanna go in the pool with Emmy and Jazzy and Ewar," she said.

"Well, Alice, Rose, why don't you take Bella shopping," Esme said and I watched Bella's face fall and lower lip tremble. "But, only for three hours, and when you get back, Bella you can go in the pool with Emmett, Jasper and Edward," Esme compromised.

"That sounds fair enough," Rose said. I was a bit upset for the three hour rule, but Esme was right. Any longer than that and Bella would fall asleep.

"All, right," I agreed. Bella nodded her head.

"All right it's settled. If you leave within the next ten minutes, you have to be back by 2:00 at the latest," Esme calculated.

"Okay," I agreed and placed Bella on the floor and ran out of the room and went to gather all the things we would need for Bella. Because we were going shopping over lunch time, I packed a bottle of water, a mini juice box and two jars of baby food. We knew that Bella was three and was too old to be eating it, but she loved it, and we only gave it to her as a treat. Because I'd upset her; I decided that she deserved it. I closed the zipper on the bag and threw it over my shoulder. I ran out to the garage; put the bag on the backseat next to the car seat in Emmett's Jeep and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Jasper!" I yelled and he came into the garage carrying Bella's toy pram and doll, followed by Rose carrying a sleeping Bella. Good, Jasper was working his magic on Bella; this way it was easier to put Bella in the car seat and we would be halfway to the mall by the time she woke up. Rose placed Bella in the car seat and Jasper placed the pram and doll on the floor beside Bella and came round to me.

"Love you," I said and kissed him.

"He was slightly dazed when I pulled away from him. I heard Bella stirring in the back. "Concentrate," I said.

"Hey, you're the one distracting me," Jasper said. I laughed and Rose started the engine and revved it impatiently.

"See ya," I said and Rose sped out of the garage. Bella stirred again but didn't wake up.

Twenty minutes later, we were in the mall and Bella was between Rose and me, pushing her pram. I dragged them into every shop I could find and by the time it was 12:30, Bella was hungry and tired.

"Mummy, is Awice finished yet?" She asked, tugging on Rose's jeans.

"Sweetie, Esme gave her three hours, she is going to shop until the very last second," Rose said. Bella's face fell and she continued walking. I pulled her into another shop, and we ended up buying at least three bags worth of clothes.

"Mummy, I'm hungwy," Bella stated, her stomach growled loudly, as if to back her up.

"Alright, we'll go find somewhere to sit and have some lunch," Rose said. I pouted; Bella would take _ages_ to eat her lunch.

"Fine," I mumbled, Esme would definitely find out if we didn't feed her, I don't know how, she just had this way of knowing.

We sat down on a bench and I got the two jars of food and a spoon from the bag. Rose handed her to me and I held her while Rose fed her the food.

I was right. It took Bella at least 20 minutes to eat the food and then she had to have the juice. I insisted on Rose carrying her while she drank and we would keep walking around but there were too many bags for me to carry and we also had Bella's pram. I waited for Bella to finish her drink and bounced up and down in my seat, checking my watch every few seconds. Finally, Bella finished her drink and I calculated that we had lost 27 minutes of valuable shopping time. It was now 1:19 and I still had heaps of shops left.

At 1:32, Bella was tired and we ended up getting a shopping cart and putting Bella's pram doll and the 26 bags in it. Rose carried Bella and I pushed the cart. Bella was on Rose's hip when she leaned into her ear and whispered,

"Mummy, I need a wee-wee." I groaned inwardly and turned around in the direction of the toilets. We walked into the parents room, where there was various changing stations, a sofa, a playpen for toddlers to play in, a counter with a microwave, a sink and a small bathroom, with a small child sized toilet and basin. We watched as Bella ran into the room and turned to close the door.

"Don't go anywhere," She said.

"Of course we won't sweetie," Rose assured her and Bella closed the door.

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Rose, I'm going to go, I'll be in the shop opposite here," I said and wheeled the trolley around and sped out of the room. I walked into the shop and went immediately to the young girls section and began browsing.

By the time I had found seven different outfits, Bella and Rose were back. I showed them the clothes and Rose adored them all, and Bella liked all of them except for two beautiful pink outfits.

"Eww," She said, scrunching up her nose.

"Bella, come on, they're so adorable," I said.

"No" She said and stomped her foot and crossed her arms. I began to argue back but Rose whispered that she was tired and that they'd had an argument in the bathroom about Bella wanting to flush the toilet over and over again. I nodded and put the pink outfits back, regretfully, and walked to the counter with the other five. I paid and looked at my watch. We would have to leave now to be back by two. I turned around and saw that Rose was cradling Bella who had fallen asleep. I pushed the cart and we quickly made our way back to the jeep. I loaded the bags into the back of the car while Rose placed Bella carefully into the car seat. She closed the door gently and sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. I sat down and turned on the CD we kept in the jeep. We found that Bella would sleep peacefully if we played Clair de Lune. I sank back into the seat and whined to Rose that three hours just isn't enough for shopping.

Jasper POV

It was 1:55 and Alice had five minutes to be back. A minute later I heard the faint sound of the Jeeps engine.

The engine grew louder and louder and soon, two of the most important people in my life were back. I went out to the garage, Emmett following; we both knew there would a load of things to carry and we couldn't wait to see our angels.

"Hey," I said but Alice put a finger to her lips and pointed at Rose. I looked over and saw Bella fast asleep in Rose's arms. I walked over to Alice and lifted her into my arms and lowered my lips to hers. I kissed her longingly; that was a long three hours. I saw out of the corner, Emmett was trying to do the same but Rose was walking inside, ready to put Bella in bed. I placed Alice down and opened the back of the Jeep. I began lifting bags into my arms and beside me, Emmett did the same. We managed to carry all thirty or so bags in one trip and we dumped them in Bella's closet that was about to get so much bigger. Rose had already changed Bella into her pyjamas and dry nites and was placing her into bed. Rose kissed her on the forehead, and I did the same.

"Night squirt," Emmett whispered, and we all walked out of the room.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon when Bella finally woke up. "Jasper, she's going to wake up in thirty seconds, you should go up," Alice told me. I obliged and walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom. This was routine now. I would stay in Bella's room until she fell asleep and then in the morning, Alice would tell me when she would wake up and I would be in the room and as she woke up, I would be in the rocking chair next to the bed.

"Hey sleepyhead," I said. She sat up and giggled. "Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. She jumped and I caught her in my arms. I hugged her and she gave me a kiss and I carried her downstairs.

"Hey Bells, have a good nap?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, mamma, can we go in the pool now?" Bella asked, turning towards Esme.

"Alright dear, just wait and Alice will get you changed," Esme replied smiling.

"No, I want mummy," Bella said and she leaned towards Rosalie.

"Alright then," Esme said. Bella hugged Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I heard the garage door open and close and a second later, Carlisle entered the room.

"DADDY," Bella squealed and she clapped her hands excitedly. Rose passed Bella to Carlisle and Carlisle took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Hey, how's my baby girl," he said.

"Daddy, I missed you," Bella said kissing him on the cheek.

"What brought you home so early?" Esme asked.

"Well the hospital was quiet and they offered me to take some leave, so I did and here I am," Carlisle said, "Didn't you see me coming Alice?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good surprise though," Alice said grinning.

"Daddy, we're going in the pool, can you come to? Please," Bella asked.

"Oh alright," Carlisle agreed.

"Yay, mamma, if daddy's coming, you have to come in too," Bella said turning to Esme.

"Sure, are you girls coming in?" Esme asked Alice and Rose."  
"Yeah, fine, if everyone else is," Alice agreed.

"I'll come in to, not for too long though," Rosalie eventually agreed.

It was took everyone ten minutes to change and Esme to put sun cream on Bella. Carlisle was out getting the water ready and testing the temperature and I was about to help him clean out the leaves and dirt.

"Go get some towels Edward, I don't want water all through my house again," Esme said. Rosalie came down the stairs dressed in her own bikini; I was glad I wasn't Edward; he would have to put up with all Emmett's fantasies. She had dressed Bella in an adorable little swimsuit. Bella face lit up when she saw me and held her hands out.

"Jazz," She said, reaching out towards me.

"Not now sweetie, I have to help Carlisle get the pool ready," I said as I was walking out to the backyard. I felt rejection and hurt coming from Bella and before I knew it; she was in tears.

"E-Everyone's b-being mwean to me," She said. "Awi w-was yelling at me Th-this m-morning and Jazzy doesn't like m-m-me," She sobbed. I turned around and took her into my arms and rested her head in the nook of my neck, she had claimed that spot, it was hers and hers only.

"Shh, baby girl, of course I like you, you're my favourite little angel okay?" I asked her. She lifted her head and nodded her head, eyes still wet with tears. I carried her in my arm, sitting on my hip and cleaned the leaves out of the pool while Bella chatted away about her day at the shops with Alice and Rosalie.

I had finished the pool in record time despite the fact I was holding Bella.

"Bella," Esme called.

"Yeah Mamma," Bella said.

"Bella, come here, I need to put the floaties on," Esme said, holding two inflatable floating devices in her hands. I placed Bella on the ground and she walked over to Esme. I put the cleaning net away and pulled a few of Bella's favourite pool toys which included a purple noodle, a floating high-chair designed for young children to sit in, a giant rubber duck, a ball and a pair of flippers. I tossed them into the water and walked over to the deck chairs.

"Woo bombs away!" Emmett yelled and jumped into the pool. Edward followed him, and then Alice and Rosalie walked down the steps and walked over to Emmett. I jumped in watched as Carlisle did a neat dive. Esme walked down the steps, as Rose had done and that left Bella standing at the edge of the pool.

"Come on Bells," I said. Edward walked closer to her and stretched out his arms. Bella looked at them cautiously and jumped forward. Edward caught her as she hit the water and she giggled happily. I loved seeing her laugh, when she did laugh or smile, her whole face would light up. Edward let Bella go and watched her dog-paddled for a few seconds until she was tired and he held her again. I sat Bella on the noodle and held it in the water and raced her around the pool.

"Daddy," she squealed as Carlisle swam under her and tickled her foot. He positioned himself under Bella and stood up so she was sitting on his shoulders. She clapped her hands and asked him to take her to her chair. Carlisle placed her in the chair and handed her the rubber duck. By now, Esme, Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett were playing catch with the ball. Carlisle joined in and I pulled Bella into the circle so we could play as well. Emmett pegged the ball and me but I caught it easily. I threw it over to Edward and he was about to pass it to Esme when Bella squealed.

"Me Ewar, me, me," We all looked at her and she blushed.

"Pwease," She added in a small voice.

"Of course, Edward said and gently tossed the ball to her. She lifted her hands out and she missed it by a few inches. Bella leaned forward and picked up the floating ball. She went to throw the ball to Esme but it fell a few feet short. Emmett dived for the ball and in doing so, splashed everyone with water. After a few angry exclamations the ball was back in play. I looked around me and saw my whole family, laughing and enjoying each others company. We never used to be this happy and relaxed together.

We had saved Bella's live from a burning building and gave her a new life and a family and she had brought love and happiness into our family and brought us all closer together. In a way, we were all saviours. Bella was our saviour and we were hers.

**Yay, finally the sentence I've been waiting to write, I was so excited when I wrote it, I had planned it at the beginning, when I first came up with the title.**

**I am so excited to write the next chapters, I have a few good ideas and they will start popping up soon, the next chapter will be Bella's fourth birthday. YAY**

**Please review, I love each and every one of the reviews I get and I try to reply to each one of them **

**xoxo AussieGal20 **


	7. Bella's birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N: I would like to special mention bellaroxursocx, I finally used you idea, thank you. W**ow, the flashback in this chapter is like two pages long! This is the longest chapter I've written. I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank: BellaCullenMad, Dreamer208, Yuval28, littlemissmittens, KyasarinFreakload/FlbSku/R.M.L and last but not least . you have brought my total reviews up to 38! Yay i'm so excited.

Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming!

BTW bellaroxursocx I finally used your idea. I know it's probably not what you had in mind, but I hope you like it anyway :)

Anyone else with suggestions, please put them forward, I will most likely use them!

_Edward POV_

It was the end of summer two weeks ago and we are all back at school. On our first day back at school it was the first day with all of us being away from Bella.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting on the couch ready to go watching everyone else rush around, getting ready, Bella was sitting on the floor on her rug that Esme laid out specifically for her because last time Bella did her drawings, she got texta and crayons on the carpet. I watched as Bella hugged her big white teddy, which was getting dirtier everyday, while everyone ran around the house. _

"_Jazz," Bella said stretching her arms out for a hug. Jasper went over to her and picked her up._

"_Come on, we have to leave now," Alice said impatiently. _

"_Jazz, where are you and Awi and Mummy and Emmy and Ewar going?" Bella asked Jasper curiously._

"_Hunny, we have to go to school, we'll be back home this afternoon, and you can spend the day with Esme okay" Jasper said. Bella looked shocked. _

"_I wanna come too," she said._

"_Bella, sweetheart, you can't come, besides you'll have lots of fun here with Esme, you two can make us all a cake," Jasper said as Bella burst into tears._

"_I don't want to," She screamed. "I wanna stay with you and Ewar." I think we were all upset to have to leave her. _

_Everyone was finally ready to go and we had to say good-bye to Bella._

"_Bye Bella, I'll see you this afternoon," Alice said giving her a kiss on the forehead._

"_See-ya squirt," Emmett said waving good-bye. By now Bella was gasping for air and Jasper had to pat her on the back, to help her breathe._

"_Bye, darling girl," Rose said kissing Bella gently. Bella grabbed Rosalie's hair and wouldn't let go._

"_NO! Mummy, you have to stay with me," She screamed._

"_Bella, let go of mummy's hair," Rose said. _

"_No, I don't want you all to leave me," Bella said, "I wanna come with you."_

"_Bella, if you come with us, then poor Esme will be lonely and will have no one to keep her company," I said to Bella._

"_Then mamma can come too," Bella said stubbornly. Meanwhile; Rose had managed to pry her hair from Bella's grip and was standing with the others waiting for Jasper and I. _

"_Bye, sweetie," I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I can't wait until this afternoon," I said. Bella's cheeks were stained by tears and the teardrops were landing on Jaspers shirt. _

"_Ewar, Pwease don't leave me," She begged._

"_Baby, I have to go to school," I said. I stood by the door waiting for Jasper. I saw the pain in Jasper's face; he didn't want to leave Bella, as much as she didn't want to leave him. I heard in his thoughts as well. _

How can I do this? She's as much of my life as Alice is, I hate being the one that makes her so upset.

_Jasper lifted Bella up and turned her around to face him. He brought her down to his chest and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. Bella was sobbing into his shoulder and clinging onto his shirt. _

"_Bella, my angel, I have to go now sweetie," Jasper said. There was a muffled scream and I saw Bella clench her fists tighter. _

"_No," She said._

Edward, what do I do?_ Jasper thought desperately_

"_How am I supposed to know?" I replied at vampire speed. _

"_Bella please, when I get home I'll play games with you until dinner time," Jasper said._

"_No, play with me now," she said stubbornly._

"_Bella, hunny, come to mamma," Esme said gently reaching out to take Bella from Jasper. She held Bella around the waist and pulled gently as Jasper pulled away in the opposite direction. It took them a few seconds to detach Bella from Jasper without hurting her but eventually they managed. Bella was howling, now, she desperately didn't want to leave us._

_When I had done my psychology degree we had learnt about attachment and I think this would have to be the worst case of it._

_Without Jasper's talent I could tell how devastated she was that we were leaving her. We filed out to the garage and Esme followed with a struggling Bella in her arms. We decided to take my Volvo and we all hopped in and I started the engine. The garage door opened and I revved the engine._

"_Bye Bella, Bye Esme," We all said and I sped out of the garage. We all watched in the rear view mirror, Bella sobbing, tears pouring relentlessly down her cheeks._

_Jasper hung his head beside me in the passenger seat, and Alice reached forward and took his hand while Rosalie was leaning into Emmett's shoulder and he was rubbing her back comfortingly._

_-End Flashback-_

Tomorrow would be Bella's fourth birthday and everyone was out hunting today, except me, I had gone two days ago. They had all left early in the morning so Bella wouldn't have a hard time saying good-bye and I was now in the kitchen feeding Bella her breakfast. I had never done this before, Esme, Rose or Jasper always did it. I realized now how difficult it is to feed a three year old. Bella kept moving her head and talking and wanting to go and play.

"Bella, open wide," I said. She opened her mouth obediently and I popped the cereal into her mouth. She took ages to chew her food and by the time she had finished each mouthful, she insisted that she was full.

"Ewar, I wanna play, I not hungwy anymore," she said.

"Bella, eat four more mouthfuls and then we'll go have a bath and get dressed okay" I said.

"I wanna play a game, Ewar, I had a bath yesterday," She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but you have to have a bath everyday," I told her.

"Oh," she said and I placed another spoonful into her mouth. She chewed the food and swallowed.

"One," she said.

She opened her mouth and I placed more cereal in.

"Two," she said when she had finished that mouthful. I placed another spoon in her mouth.

"Three," she said as she finished.

"Good girl," I said, "One more and we'll have a bath." I popped the last spoonful into her mouth and while she was chewing I walked over to the sink and rinsed out her bowl. I dried the bowl and spoon and put them away. By the time I was finished Bella had finished and was looking at me expectantly. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I turned the tap on and filled the bath with warm soapy water. I turned to Bella and began to undress her.

_This is just awkward, I know she's a little child but still, she's a girl_, I thought. I lifted her up and sat her in the bath.

"Ewar, Ewar," she said.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked. Had I made the water too hot? Was she hurt? I thought. It still aggravated me that I couldn't read her mind.

"Ewar, wubby ducky," She said pointing to the three ducks on the wind sill behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the ducks and handed them to Bella. I realized after a few minutes that Bella had made no moves so far to wash her self, she just played with the ducks.

"Bella, are you going to wash yourself soon?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, mummy or Awi or mamma washes me," She said, "I to play with the duckies," She said happily and resumed her interest back to the toys.

"Okay," I said, I turned to the vanity and saw six different bottles on the counter.

_What?_ I thought who uses _six_ different things? I grabbed all six bottles and read each label. The different labels read; _strawberry scented shampoo; for natural glowing hair_, _strawberry scented conditioner; for natural glowing hair_, _toddler milk; for smooth skin_, _sun-cream; for lasting protection_, _Johnson's baby body wash_, _Nivea; everyday exfoliater_. I tossed the exfoliater and sun-cream behind me but kept the other four. I decided on washing Bella's hair first. I wet it carefully, so not to get it in her eyes and lathered it gently in her hair. I rinsed her hair and did the same with the conditioner. Then I settled for washing her.

"Ewar look," She said and held her hand out in front of me. I looked at her hands and saw that her fingers were going wrinkly. I better hurry up, I thought urgently as I saw Bella yawn. Bella had discarded her rubber ducks and started popping the few bubbles that remained in the water. I scrubbed her stomach, arms, legs and back but avoided the _other_ area. I wiped her face with a small face-washer.

"Bella, I'm going to go and get you some clothes, okay?" I said to her. "I'll be back in a second." I walked into her bedroom and opened the door to the large walk-in closet. I saw on the back of the door a note,

_Edward, _

_I took the liberty of choosing Bella's clothes for today; they are on the small table at the back of the closet. There is a second outfit picked as well, just in case. Make sure you dress her in the clothes I picked out for her, if you don't, I will know and you will be very sorry,_

_Alice xoxo_

I smiled as I walked to the back of the closet. I leaned forward to grab the set of clothes when I heard loud thud and an ear piercing scream. I dropped the clothes on the floor and ran to the bathroom at vampire speed.

"Bella what happened?" I asked. I saw Bella lying in a heap on the floor next to the bathtub. I walked over to her in two strides and lifted her up in a second. Her head lolled around and I realized she had been knocked unconscious. I realized that she had pulled the plug out of the bath and figured that she had been reaching over the edge of the bath for her towel. I scooped up the towel in my free hand and walked to her room. I dried her carefully and was in the middle of putting her clothes on when I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. With one hand on Bella, I reached for the phone and flipped it open and saw the caller id: Alice.

"Hello," I said weakly, I was in for it, she had seen my carelessness. I just hoped that she hadn't told the others.

"_Edward, how could you be so stupid?_" She asked me, "_You never leave a child unattended in the bath; you know that children can drown in water less that half an inch deep?_" She said. I could hear growling in the background.

"I'm sorry Alice she's fine okay," I said.

"_No she's not she's unconscious, but she will be awake in thirty-two seconds,_" Alice said to me.

"_Give me the phone!_" I heard Rosalie screeching at Alice. Oh great, Alice had told Rosalie, I was in for it now.

"_How could you?_" She yelled in my ear. "_I swear, if I find one bump or bruise or _anything_ on her you will pay dearly_" Rosalie said in a menacing voice.

"Jeez, relax, Bella is fine," I said, she was stirring already.

"_You better hope she's fine_" Rosalie said angrily and the phone went dead. I flipped it shut and tossed it on the bed next to Bella, I continued dressing Bella, and by the time she opened her eyes again, she was fully dressed and cradled in my arms.

"Bella," I said barely above a whisper. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded weakly so I placed her on her feet. "Can you tell me if it hurts anywhere?" I asked. She pointed to the left side of her head and I probed around gently. I felt a slight bump. I put the slightest amount of pressure and, before I knew it, Bella had hobbled off out of her room in a hurry. I followed her, worried and saw that she was heading for the bathroom. She stopped walking and swayed slightly. I stepped towards her and she vomited all over the floor. I walked to her and lifted her into my arms. I carried her downstairs and lay her gently on the couch.

"Bella, stay here okay, I will be back in a second," I said and rushed upstairs. I cleaned up the mess in vampire speed, and walked over to Carlisle's study, I had been to medical school a few years ago so I knew how much pain relief to give Bella, I opened the cabinet where Carlisle stored all his medical stuff he had bought home for Bella, I grabbed the bottle and walked downstairs, eager to see Bella and make sure she was okay, I had been listening to her heartbeat and breathing and both sounded normal. I poured the small amount of liquid Panadol in a small measuring cup and handed it to Bella.

"Bella sweetie, can you drink this?" I asked her. She looked at me, then at the small measuring cup in my hand and back at me.

"Okay," she said and took it from me with her small hands. I watched her drink and saw the face she pulled at the aftertaste. "That's yucky, I don't want it anymore," she said.

Two hours, four drawings, 3 books and one 20-minute nap later, Bella was completely energetic again and had completely forgotten about her accident this morning.

"Ewar, I wanna watch Dora the Explorer," she said to me.

"Bella, I think we should go outside for a while," I said.

"Please Ewar," she begged and bounced up and down on the spot. I would hate to upset her so I agreed and set up the much-loved Dora the Explorer DVD. I heard Bella run upstairs to her bedroom. Her small feet pattered down the hallway and into her room, I heard the creak of hinges and Bella was rummaging around her box of toys. A few minutes later Bella came hurrying down the stairs and she was holding her Dora the Explorer doll, Diego doll and boots doll. She sat down on the couch next to me, snuggling closer.

"Okay Ewar, I'm ready now," she told me and turned to face the TV screen. I pushed the play button and leaned back and pretended to watch the movie.

The movie played for about ten minutes before Bella started to get bored and fidget.

"Bella," I said.

"Yes Ewar?" She replied.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, I so excited, I really wanna turn four, it's going to be so much fun and I wanna have a big birthday cake, and candles, and cards and I want Jazzy and you and Mummy and Awi and Emmy and Mamma and Daddy to sing the birthday song and give me a big hug," She said excitedly, completely forgetting about the movie that we had begun to watch.

"Bella, what presents do you want?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't really want any, I just want you and Jazzy and Awi and mummy and Emmy and Mamma and Daddy to be with me so I can have lots of fun," she said.

Wow a three year old that doesn't have a five page list of things she wants.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked, I wanted her to feel comfortable around me, to feel comfortable around all of us, so she could ask for anything she needed.

"I'm sure Ewar, Shh, we is missing the movie," She said and turned her attention back to the TV. The show went on for another forty minutes and during that time Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I stood gently, and walked up to her bedroom. One hand supporting her, I used the other to pull back the bedspread on her bed and I placed her in the middle softly. I covered her and sat in the rocking Jasper occupied.

"Hey sleepy," I said, Bella slept soundly for three hours and it was five o'clock in the afternoon. Bella jumped out of bed enthusiastically and ran across the room to the shelf that held all the toys that wouldn't fit in the box.

"Ewar, Ewar, can you play with me?" She asked happily, pointing to a huge dollhouse on the top shelf.

"Sure Bells," I replied and lifted it down with one hand. I placed it in front of her and she set it up how she wanted it. I sat down on the floor next to her and she stood moving the pieces of furniture.

"Ewar, you can hold this one, and I get the little girl and the puppy," she said handing me a small boy. I had no idea what to do. Bella had moved her doll to the kitchen and the girl doll was 'cooking' at the stove. I decided to be original and set my piece on the armchair watching television. I leaned back and watched Bella play happily. She was so absorbed in her game that she was oblivious to the fact that I was not playing. I watched her play for what seemed like a few minutes but before I knew it, my watch was beeping, telling me it was 6:30pm.

"Wow, Bella, it's getting late, we have to have some dinner and then it's bedtime," I said. Bella had been sleeping a lot today, I hoped that she was still tired enough to get to sleep easily tonight.

"But I'm having fun and Jessie still has to take Pat for a walk," she complained.

"Bella, please, you have to eat, I'll make you something yummy," I said.

"No, I wanna play with the dollhouse. Jessie has to take Pat for a walk," she insisted.

"Alright, _five_ more minutes and then I am going to carry you downstairs for dinner if I have to okay?" I said.

"Alright," she agreed at kept playing with her dollhouse.

Twenty minutes later at ten to seven, I decided that it really was time to get Bella fed and ready for bed.

"Come on Bella, you've had plenty of time for Jessie to take Pat the dog for a walk," I said, "It's time for dinner."

"Alright," she agreed and put down the Jessie doll and stood up. I wondered what brought this on; I had been prepared for more arguing and negotiating. Then I heard her stomach rumble. I walked downstairs, Bella following close behind me. I sat her on the counter as I had done that morning, and at lunch and turned to fix her some spaghetti. I hadn't cooked in years so I settled on a can of wiggles spaghetti. I dumped the disgusting looked mush into a bowl and heated it in the microwave.

I blew on the spaghetti before I gave it to Bella, and I figured I had done it right because she wasn't complaining. It took at least half an hour to feed her the dinner and then I had to get her dressed and ready for bed. I carried her upstairs and walked into her closet and found a new pair of pyjamas. We went through quite a few before she settled on some that she liked – Piglet and Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. I took her out of the clothes, put a pair of dry nites on and the pyjamas and we went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I took out her princess toothbrush from the cupboard above the sink in the main bathroom and handed her the _milk teeth_ toothpaste, for children under the age of six. She brushed her teeth remarkably well and rinsed within five minutes. I carried her to bed and read her some of her bedtime book and then hummed a lullaby until she fell asleep. I waited until her breath was slow and steady before retreating downstairs. I check my phone; _21:37_ the others were due to be back in about half an hour.

"_Hey Eddie boy, Bella still in one piece,_" I heard Emmett thinking. They were close, I waited two minutes and that were running through the front door.

"Hey, how was it?" I asked.

"Oh man, it was great, you should have seen it. There were these three grizzlies and I was thinking, _oh man_, which one should I take down and the I decide that I'd take down the smallest one, only coz it was the angriest and I thought, this is going to be easy, it's so small and not nearly grumpy enough, so I decided to anger it up a bit you know, so I started throwing rocks an-"

"Emmett, I only asked to be polite, I don't really care," I cut Emmett off from what I'm sure would have been another _really_ long bear tale.

"Is Bella still alive?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, "I swear, I'm going up to see her now and if I find one bruise or lump or marking on her _anywhere_ I swear I will tear your arms off and hid them for a _week_," she said with as much venom in her voice as she could possibly manage. She turned and walked up the stairs behind Esme and Jasper to see Bella

_Rosalie POV_

Finally, I was home. I was so angry at Edward, he was so careless. How stupid do you have to be to leave a young child alone in a bathroom? She could have been seriously hurt, she could have _died_. Bella was sleeping soundly when I entered the room and Esme was rearranging the covers and Jasper was sitting beside the bed on the rocking chair. I walked to Bella and checked her quickly. I breathed out in relief; there were no bumps or bruises anywhere. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left the room.

"You are so lucky," I said to Edward as soon as I entered the living room. I sat down beside Emmett. He kissed my lips and whispered in my ear,

"Rose baby, relax." God, he knew how to distract me. He lifted me easily into his arms and walked us upstairs to our room…

"Happy Birthday darlin'" I heard Jasper say upstairs.

"Morning Jazzy," Bella replied, yawning. We had all been downstairs in the living room ready to greet Bella when Alice told us she'd be up in 5 minutes. We heard Bella's bedsprings creak as she jumped into Jasper's arms and then Jasper's footsteps on the hallway above us.

Seconds later Jasper entered the room with Bella in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Bella," I said loudly along with everyone else.

"Daddy, you're home," She said smiling, usually; she wouldn't see Carlisle until 6:30 at night when he arrived home from the hospital.

"Of course sweetie, I would never miss your birthday," Carlisle said. Bella reached out to him and Carlisle took her from Jasper's arms. Bella hugged him as tightly as she could and Carlisle mimicked choking. "Wow, Bella, you do have a death grip," he said and we all laughed.

"Bella, you're 4 years old now, you're almost a big girl," I said.

"Yeah, I'm almost as big as you mummy," she said.

"Oh, I don't know, you're a lot closer to Alice than me sweetie," I said laughing. Alice glared at me but Bella smiled.

"Yeah."

"Bella, come and have some breakfast, Esme cooked you something special," Alice said and Carlisle walked her into the kitchen and placed her on the bench. Esme had cooked Bella pancakes with maple syrup.

"Yummy, thank you mamma," Bella said as I cut the food into small pieces that would fit in her mouth. Everyone was crowding around Bella, standing in various places around the bench in the middle of the kitchen. ***

"Awi, you want some pancake?" Bella asked politely.

"No Bella, I'm alright," Alice said.

"Please?" Bella said, picking up a piece of pancake from the plate with her hand, offering it to Alice.

"No Bella, I'm okay, I don't want any," Alice insisted.

"Please Awi," Bella said.

"Yeah, Alice have some," Emmett said laughing. Alice glared at Emmett and said,

"No, Bella, I already had some before," Alice said.

"Please, Please Awi," Bella said, pouting now.

"Oh fine," Alice said, a little too harshly, but she didn't want to make Bella cry on her birthday.

Alice took the small bit of pancake from Bella's hand and shoved it in her mouth and chewed quickly.

"Mmm, it's good," she said.

"Thank you Awi, I love you," Bella said.

"Oh, I love you too hunny," Alice said. Bella stood up on the tabletop and walked over to where Alice was sitting. Alice held her arms out and hugged Bella blissfully.

Bella finished her pancakes and we all walked into the lounge room. I lifted Bella up and sat her on my lap and everyone else sat down around us.

"Bella, Happy fourth birthday," Esme said and she walked into the room holding a stack of presents. She placed them in front of Bella and Bella looked at them wide-eyed.

"All of them?" she said.

"Of course Bella," we had only given her seven presents, one from each of us.

"Really?" she asked perplexed.

"Bella, all of the presents are for you, open them up," Jasper said.

"Thankyou," Bella said.

"Bella, why are you saying thankyou? You haven't opened the presents yet," Emmett said.

I handed her the present on top, Bella opened the card first and it said it was from Jasper.

"Mummy can you read it?" she asked me.

"Sure." I took the card from her and began to read

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I hope you like your present, _

_It's something we can all enjoy,_

_From Jasper._

Bella turned to the present and ripped it open. Inside was a stack of books that Jasper could read to her. Emmett would probably want to be included and act them out. Bella looked over at Jasper and started squirming in my arms. I realised what she wanted so I placed her on the ground. She walked over to Jasper unsteadily and jumped into his open arms.

"Thankyou Jazzy, I love them," She said, hugging Jasper.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like them," Jasper said. "Come on, open the next present."

I chucked the next present to Jasper and he caught it and handed it to Bella.

Jasper opened the card and read it aloud:

_My Darling Bella,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Congratulations on turning four,_

_I hope you have a great day,_

_Love you sweetie,_

_Esme._

Bella opened the present and it was a large gold locket on a long thin chain, Bella fumbled with the clasp on the locket and eventually Jasper opened it and inside was a picture of all of us.

"Mamma, it's really pretty," Bella said and jumped off Jasper's lap and ran to Esme.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Esme said and hugged Bella. I tossed the next present, mine, to Esme and she read aloud the card. Bella couldn't wait to open her presents so we let her open them all and we would read the cards later. She opened the wrapping paper and found ten different photo frames.

"Bella, they're to put in your room, on the walls," I said.

"Thankyou mummy," Bella said and ran to me and hugged me. I kissed her on the top of her head,

"Your welcome sweetie," I said. I handed her the next present she ripped it open. Inside was a caterpillar CD case. Bella ran her hand over it and giggled.

"It's cool," she said giggling.

"Oh it now," I said and I tickled her gently in the ribs. She squealed and squirmed in my lap. I stopped and set her upright and she opened the CD case. The CD case held a few CDs.

"They have all the songs that you like on there Bella, the ones that I play on the piano. Now you can listen to my songs when I'm not here," Edward said.

"Thankyou Ewar," Bella said and once again she went to hug her present giver. Edwards lifted her onto his lap and she snuggled into him closer. The way she sat there and held him was odd, as if Edward was hers and hers only. I tossed the next present to Edward and he gave it to Bella. Bella opened the present and heaps of designer clothes spewed out onto her lap.

"Awi," she squealed, "they is not pink," she said happily and she tottered over to where Alice was sitting on the carpeted floor.

"I know how much you don't like pink so I got you lots of designer clothes in other colours," Alice explained. Bella was going through all the clothes until she found something she liked.

"Awi, this is my favourite," she declared and held up a little blue hoodie.

" you're right, that is pretty cute," Alice agreed. Bella was now in Alice's lap and I chucked another present to Bella. It landed in her lap and she opened it immediately.

Inside was a huge amount of pool and sand toys.

"Daddy!" she yelled. And jumped up and ran excitedly to Carlisle. "Yay daddy, thank you. Because you got me toys for the pool, it means you have to go in the pool with me now," Bella said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like them," Carlisle said.

"Daddy, will you go in the pool with me?" Bella asked happily.

"Absolutely," Carlisle agreed.

"Right now?" Bella asked.

"Hey, what about my present?" Emmett asked, the hurt was evident in his voice.

"Yay, another present," Bella exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"Okay, well for my gift Bella, you have to come outside," Emmett said. I was immediately suspicious as was the rest of the family; Alice had a glazed look on her face, looking in the future to find out what Emmett's surprise was. I saw Edward's face and it was as confused as mine. As much as I loved my husband, he really did some incredibly stupid things.

"Edward, what's he planning?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"I don't know, he was singing Miley Cyrus songs in his head yesterday, and I didn't think anything about it, until he started singing _Barbie Girl_ in his head this morning," Edward explained.

"Miley Cyrus?" I asked. "Barbie Girl? Really Emmett?"

"Hey, I like those songs," Emmett defended. Carlisle had placed Bella on Emmett's back for a piggy back ride. A specialty of Emmett's. Emmett stalked outside with Bella and we had no choice but to follow him.

"Okay Bella close your eyes," He demanded as soon as he reached the front door. He led us down through the forest to a large clearing. When he stopped walking Bella opened her eyes and looked at the large cardboard box in the middle of the clearing.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously. Esme walked over to Emmett and lifted Bella off his back and placed her on the ground. Bella stumbled forwards towards the box and when she reached it she squealed in delight.

"Emmy, it's the best present ever," she said as she ran towards Emmett. _A cardboard box?_ I thought. I stepped forward at the same time that Alice gasped and Edward groaned. I looked in the box and gasped, horrified.

**DUM, DUM, DUM!**

Ha-ha, Cliffy. You'll have to wait until next time to find out what's in the box. You can try to guess what's in the box and you'll get a special mention if you do. If you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

******* This is a link to the picture of the kitchen the Cullen's have. I'm not really good at describing.

**I don't think Dora the Explorer is a movie so just imagine that the movie is a DVD with episodes of shows on it or something. If it is a movie, well, then GREAT :)**


	8. Emmett's surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N:** Thank you to BellaCullenMad, bree-OMG-thats-me and jojo for your reviews.

I would like to mention: Flabo Spiky, I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen, Dreamer208 for all their guesses on what Bella's present would be but this chapter is dedicated to: Mahlisya because she guessed accurately. Dreamer208 you were second, thanks guys, hope you enjoy your chapter.

jojo you really have to get an account so I can reply to your reviews. I love them so much!

Last time on Saviour:

"_Emmy, it's the best present ever," she said as she ran towards Emmett. A cardboard box? I thought. I stepped forward at the same time that Alice gasped and Edward groaned. I looked in the box and gasped, horrified. _

_Esme POV_

Emmett had led us all down to a small clearing in the middle of the forest to give Bella his gift. I had to admit I was extremely worried about what it would be. Bella had said that whatever was in the box was the best present ever, and knowing Emmett, that couldn't be good. At the same time that Rosalie stepped forward, Alice gasped in shock and Edward groaned at whatever it was that Alice saw. Rosalie stepped closer and as she looked into the cardboard box she gasped as well.

"Emmett, how could you be so stupid?" She asked furious.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Our dear brother Emmett, has just given the most stupid gift to Bella," Alice said.

"And that is?" Carlisle hedged.

"Emmett bought her a puppy!" Edward yelled. _Oh no_ I thought. Judging from Bella's reaction, she loved it and would want to keep it.

"Mamma," Bella asked from Emmett's arms. "Mamma, why is my puppy stupid?"

"Bella, hunny, your puppy isn't stupid," I said "It's just that we can't have pets in our house because-" I stopped, I couldn't tell Bella that we couldn't have a dog in the house because one of us might eat it. _Edward what do I say?_ I asked Edward mentally.

"Bella, the reason we can't have a puppy is because Alice, Rose and Jasper are allergic," Edward told Bella.

Bella looked at the box and then at Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Oh" was all she said. Her face crumpled from the happy, excited expression she had worn earlier, to the devastated expression she wore now.

Rosalie walked towards Bella and took her from Emmett's arms. She placed Bella on the ground and Bella ran to the puppy in the box. I stepped forwards to see the puppy for the first time and inside the box was the most beautiful Beagle.

"I suppose if Esme were to build a big doghouse in the backyard where the puppy could live, and Emmett _promised_ he would clean up after it _and_ looked after it's every need, we could keep it," Rose suggested.

"I suppose we could do that, and then Jasper, Rose and Alice won't have to be near the puppy, the only thing is, we need to get Emmett, to agree," Carlisle said.

"What! I don't want to have to do _everything_ for the dog, its Bella's," Emmett whined.

"Emmett, Bella is three years old, how do you expect her to do it all, besides you got it for her," I said. Emmett pouted and crossed his arms.

"Alright then, Bella, I'm sorry but Emmett doesn't want to look after the dog so we're going to have to send it away.

Bella looked at me in shock and a single tear spilled over her eyes and down her face. She ran over to Emmett and grabbed his leg.

"Emmy please look after the doggy, please, please, please" Bella begged. Emmett looked at Bella and gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it, but Bella has to help me," he reasoned.

"Yay, I love you Emmy," Bella said and jumped up and down.

"Bella, what is you puppy's name," Carlisle asked.

"Lucky," she said with confidence.

"Lucky, why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I am lucky to have a puppy," Bella said. I smiled and heard Rose and Alice '_aww._' Emmett picked up the box and started walking back to the house. We all followed behind him, Carlisle hold Bella in his arms.

"Emmett, did you buy anything that the dog needs?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Yes," Emmett said "It's all in the basement, behind the old piano that Alice painted pink for Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled and he bent down to pounce on Emmett.

"Boys, not now," Carlisle ordered and Edward straightened up and headed away from Emmett.

"Immature," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"I'm immature?" Edward said.

"Yep," Emmett said, pooping the 'p.'

"Boys," Carlisle cautioned, "what did I jut say?"

"Sorry Carlisle," To break up the argument between Edward and Emmett, Alice piped up,

"Where are we going to keep the dog until Esme builds the doghouse?"

"Good point, I think we should keep Lucky in Edward's room," Emmett suggested.

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"Relax, he was joking," Rosalie defended Emmett.

"I think we should keep Lucky in the basement," Jasper said.

"That's a good idea," Carlisle said.

We reached the house and Emmett, Carlisle and Edward set Lucky up in the basement, while Rose Alice and I made Bella lunch. Jasper was playing _Go Fish!_ with Bella.

***

Three weeks later, the doghouse was built and furnished and Emmett had kept his word so far. For the past three weeks Bella had talked non-stop about Lucky, and everyone was getting bored of it quickly. Except Jasper and Edward, it seemed as if those two could listen to Bella's stories for hours on end without getting tired of it. It was about 7:30 and Rose and Alice were bathing Bella and getting her ready for bed. Carlisle was in his office and I was cleaning the stove when the phone called.

_That's odd, no one ever calls us, especially at this hour_ I thought quizzically.

"I'll get it," I said quietly, knowing everyone would hear me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello can I please speak to Esme Cullen?" I recognised the voice as Sue McGuire, the editor for the gardener magazine.

"Oh, hello Sue, it's Esme," I said.

"Hi Esme, We were wondering if you would be able to do us a favour tomorrow?" Sue asked.

I thought about it quickly and remembered that tomorrow was Monday and the children would be at school and it was Carlisle's day off so he could watch Bella.

"Absolutely Sue, what is it?" I agreed.

"Esme, tomorrow we are having an eight hour conference and meeting on next months issue and Harold Fisher is coming as a guest speaker and he'll give us tips as well. We know that its last minute but Nancy is sick and can't be there to show him around and speak with him so we were wondering, seeing as your one of our best garden designer's if you could come along," Sue explained.

"Oh, Harold Fisher, that famous gardener who has his own show on the ABC?" I said excited.

"Yes, that's the one," Sue confirmed.

"I would never miss it for the world," I said. "See you tomorrow," I said happily and hung up the phone. I rushed up to Carlisle's office to tell him my good news.

"Carlisle," I said as I entered his study, I was too excited to knock.

"Yes dear," he said and I walked over to his desk and sat on his lap.

"Carlisle, you won't believe what's happening tomorrow," I said.

"What's happening?" He asked, he knew it was something big, I was rarely this jittery.

"Sue called and said that tomorrow Harold Fisher is guest speaking at the conference and they want me there. It's your day off so you'll be looking after Bella, is that okay?" I said.

"Esme, I have a 13 hour surgery tomorrow, didn't I tell you?" Carlisle said.

"No, you never mentioned it, otherwise I would have written it on the calendar," I said racking my brains.

"Esme, I know this means a lot to you but -" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Carlisle, I can't not go, I already said yes," I said, "can't you reschedule the surgery?" I asked hopefully.

"Esme, this is a life or death surgery I can't postpone it, the only reason we're not doing it today is because this woman's daughter is getting married, in the hospital so she wouldn't miss it. But that's not what I was going to say; can't you just take Bella along with you?" Carlisle suggested.

"I thought of that too, but this conference is eight hours, she'll never be able to sit still and quiet four that long," I said.

"Alright, we'll have a family conference in the kitchen, go and call the children," Carlisle said.

"Alright," I said and walked out of his study.

I walked to the bathroom where Alice and Rose were dressing Bella.

"Girls, down to the kitchen now," I said "bring Bella." I added. I walked to the games room where the boys were having a play station battle or something.

"Boys, put that down, come to the kitchen now, we're having a family conference," I explained. They obediently stopped what they were doing and followed me downstairs. When we entered the room everyone else was there, Bella sitting on Rosalie's lap playing with the toys they had thought to bring.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we can start." Carlisle addressed us. "We have a slight problem. Tomorrow, I am in surgery all day and Esme is at a conference that she must attend and you all have school so there is no one to babysit Bella, we have tried to think of a solution but we are both stumped, we can't think of anything, we need some ideas," Carlisle explained. Hearing her name, Bella looked up curiously and studied all of our faces.

Oh, I know, I know, I know, I know," Emmett said enthusiastically throwing his arm up in the air like young children do at school.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle asked warily. It was at this point that Bella got bored of our discussion and went back to playing with the toy cars.

"We can all stay home from school to babysit her," Emmett suggested proudly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said. While pushing a car that Bella rolled over to me, back to her. Emmett's excited face fell.

"Well fine then, don't like my idea." He mumbled under his breath and Rosalie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"The reason why I don't think that is not such a good idea is not because I don't trust you, but because you have missed on two weeks of school in total due to sunny days, and it only the sixth week of term," I said.

"That's a good point," Carlisle said, "Are there any other suggestions?" he asked.

"What if we call the Denali clan?" Alice suggested. "Oh, then I can talk to Tanya and Kate about the fall clothing line and we can go shopping and it'll be so much fun," she exclaimed excitedly.

"No," Edward said stubbornly, this was unlike him, usually he would make a compromise or conditions but this was a flat out no.

"Why not?" Alice asked indignantly. "Oh, this is because you don't want me to see Tanya and Kate, you don't want me to have fun, what did I ever do to you?" Alice concluded angrily.

"No, it's not that, invite them by all means, but I'm not letting them babysit Bella," he said possessively.

"Why don't you want them to babysit Bella?" they are vegetarians like us, they wouldn't hurt her?" Carlisle asked, he knew, as well as the rest of us did, that he had a reason for not wanting the Denali's to babysit Bella.

"Because, they don't know Bella and Bella doesn't know them. It would be cruel, do you remember the first time we all went to school and she didn't want us to leave?" Edward said. I remembered that day; I think it was one of the worst things that I had to see in my prolonged life.

"Now that was just us, she still had Esme, this is _everyone_ leaving her, she won't be comfortable at all," Edward said. We all nodded our heads. His reason was legible; it was something we didn't ever want to do to Bella again.

"Well I guess my ideas out the window as well," Alice grumbled. "Man, why did I get my hopes up like that?" she asked herself.

"Alice, you can still invite them, Thanksgiving is coming up soon; they can all come over then," I said, I hated to see any of my children to be upset.

"Yay, Esme your the best," she squealed and danced over to me to give me a hug and she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You're welcome Alice dear; now does anyone have any other ideas?" I asked getting back to the issue at hand.

There was silence from everyone, except Bella who was happily playing with the cars. Jasper had absent-mindedly started playing with on of the cars. Bella grabbed the red Lamborghini model and raced it up Rosalie's arm making the cars sound effects.

Rose laughed and allowed Bella to race the car around her face and up into her hair. If anyone, other than Emmett, ever touched her hair, they would have lost an arm. And probably a leg as well.

"I have the most brilliant idea in the history of brilliant ideas," Emmett exclaimed.

"What is your most brilliant idea Emmett?" Carlisle asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, I thought that if we can't get anyone to look after Bella at home, and Carlisle can't watch her in surgery and Esme has a really long conference, we could just take her to school with us, we could take it in turns with looking after her," Emmett said. Everyone stared at him in shock. It wasn't very often that Emmett came up with an idea that wouldn't involve not going to school or playing a prank on someone.

"Emmett, that's actually a good idea," I said. "Carlisle what do you think?" I asked.

"I think you're right, we both know that she would be safe with them, the only thing we need is the principal's permission; Esme, can you call Mr Slater before you leave tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely, I'll work my charm," I said and pulled my most dazzling smile. "Alright, Rose, Jasper, take Bella to bed please," I said and at that everyone left the kitchen and went to do various activities.

***

"Hello, This is Esme Cullen, this mother of the Alice, Edward, Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale, could I please speak to Mr Slater?" I asked the front office lady politely.

"Absolutely, I'll patch you through Mrs Cullen," She replied.

After a few seconds I heard the sound of the phone being picked up and a male voice answered.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Hello Mr Slater, and please its, Esme." I said in the most alluring voice I could. _Ugh, this is disgusting_ I thought and I heard Edward chuckle upstairs.

"Mr Slater, I have a slight situation and I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked.

"S-sure anything, what can I do for you?" he asked breathlessly, I was sure that as soon as I hung up the phone, he would faint.

"Well, both my husband and I have work today and we couldn't find anyone to babysit our Bella so we were wondering if my children could take her to school, I promise that Bella will be no distraction and she will be well-behaved," I asked in my alluring voice.

"Oh, that's right, you adopted Chief Swans daughter. Well, I suppose that would be fine, will- will you be dropping her off?" He asked hopefully.

"No, she will go with the others, thankyou so much for this Mr Slater, you really saved the day." I said and hung up the phone. _Eww_ I thought and shivered.

"Bella, please, just wear the dress I picked out, you are going to school with us, that means into public and you have to make a good first impression," I overheard Alice say.

"No, I hate dresses, I wanna wear my new blue hoodie," she said defiantly.

"Bella, please wear the dress, it's blue and green, your favourite colours," Alice tried to persuade her.

"NO! Mamma," She called. I flew up the stairs and into Bella's room.

"Mum, Bella's not wearing the clothes I chose for her,"

"Mamma, I don't wanna wear a dress, it's gross,"

"Mum, make them shut up, I'm trying to kick Eddie's butt at the moment,"  
"Don't call me EDDIE!"

"Alright, that's enough!" I said a bit louder than usual. Everyone stopped talking immediately.

"Alice, it's a bit cold for Bella to be wearing a dress, pick out some thing else for her to wear, and let her wear the hoodie if that's what she wants to wear.

Emmett, you have to leave in ten minutes, so you better be ready to leave, and you have to go fill Lucky's water and food bowls, and don't call your brother Eddie, you know he hates it. Edward, you better be ready to go. Rose can you come here and get anything Bella might need for today, where is Jasper?" I said in one breathe.

"I'm here mum," I heard Jasper call from the garage.

"I have to leave now, I'll see you this afternoon," I said. I got a chorus of,

"Bye mum"

"See ya, have fun"

And a "Bye mamma, I love you," from Bella

I left the room and went down to the garage. I saw Jasper setting up Bella's car seat in Edward's Volvo.

"Bye mum, have fun," Jasper said to me.

"Take care of Bella and don't let her cause too much trouble," I said and he nodded. I hopped into my car, a green Lexus and sped out of the garage. I knew I would be thinking of Bella all day and it wasn't because I didn't trust my other children, it was just natural mothering instinct.

Edward POV

I was in Bella's room gathering a few books, toys and colouring things to keep her occupied during the day.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie yell from downstairs. I ran down to the kitchen at vampire speed and slowed down once I reached the door.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

"Did Esme leave food for Bella's lunch today?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I said bewildered. "If she did, she would have cooked it last night with dinner and put it in the fridge" I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes and opened the fridge door. On the top shelf was a bowl of pasta. I smiled smugly at Rosalie and she glared back at me. I sat on the stool watching Bella draw patterns on the table top with her fingers.

"Rose, do I have to go and look after Lucky? She stinks." Emmett whined.

"Hey, you should have thought of that before you got the stupid mutt and you promised Esme and Carlisle anyway," Rose said to Emmett as she pulled a few juice boxes out of the fridge.

"Mummy, my Lucky is NOT stupid," Bella said defiantly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I only said it for effect," Rose said as she kissed Bella's forehead.

"I wanna come too Emmy," Bella said and stretched her arms out towards him.

"Alright kiddo, come with me and we'll get this job on the way," he said and lifted Bella onto his shoulders.

I realised that I should be packing Bella's things and escaped back upstairs. After I finished I made my way downstairs and waited in the living room with Bella, Jasper and Emmett.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Lunch?" I heard Alice ask.

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Juice?"

"Check."

"Spoon and Fork?"

"Check."

"Bib, bowl and sippee cup?"

"Check."

"Toys?"

"I don't know, Edward did all of that,"

"Edward, come here."

I groaned, but stood up and walked into the kitchen where Alice and Rose were standing.

"Edward, did you pack some toys for Bella to play with in class?"

"Yes Alice," I answered in a bored voice.

"Don't take that tone with me; I don't want to forget anything. Now what toys did you pack?" She said.

"Couldn't you just look into the future?" I grumbled but answered her question hastily after the sour look she gave me. "I packed a few dolls, toy cars, trucks, a puzzle, her teddy, her stuffed lamb, lion and duck and a few puppets."

"Okay, did you pack her blanket?"

"Yes,"

"Her teddy white?"

"Yes,"

"And I packed a spare change of clothes; looks like we're good to go," Alice said, back to her chirpy self. "Jasper, if you please," she called and we all walked into the living room to see Bella close her eyes drowsily while resting her head on Jaspers shoulder. We walked into the garage and Jasper placed Bella into the car seat in the back of my car, while Alice placed all Bella's things in the boot. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take his Jeep and Alice, Jasper and I would go in my Volvo. I hopped into the drives seat and we were off.

Within five minutes we had arrived at school and Jasper was pulling Bella out of the car as she awoke from her very short slumber.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit boring but the next one should be so much better. I was going to continue here but I decided to start a new chapter instead. In the next chapter, there will be more than two POV's as I decided Bella would be moving from class to class with different people. I also hope to do a Bella POV in the next chapter too :)**


	9. School

**Disclaimer:** As always; I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter, I've just been so busy with my assignments. I'll try to be faster in my updating.

I would like to thank the following people for all their reviews on the last chapter:

I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen, Dreamer208, BellaCullenMad, Lovinlife3702, bree-OMG-thats-me, jojo, Gracie, littlemissmittens, Angel and xxcharlie93xx

Last time on Saviour:

_Within five minutes we had arrived at school and Jasper was pulling Bella out of the car as she awoke from her very short slumber._

Edward POV

As soon as we were all out of the car and Bella was in plain view of people's sight, I caught their thoughts.

_Oh my god, what a cute little girl, I wonder who it is?_

_Why is that Hale guy carrying a child, like she so doesn't look like him?_

_I don't believe it, they have a kid! I wonder whose it is. She kind of looks like Emmett, but she looks nothing like Rosalie._

_Oh I remember dad was telling me that Dr Cullen adopted the little girl, she is the daughter of Chief Swan and my old primary teacher. Wow she's adorable._

_Emmett is so hot, I wish that Hale chick wasn't here, he'd so totally go for me, I am the head cheerleader – wait is that a little girl Jasper's holding?_

Most of the thoughts were on the same wavelength and I tried to tune them out. We had decided last night who would be babysitting Bella in class and I was up first, and I would then give her to Alice in period 2. We walked inside and went to the front office to get a visitors pass for Bella, we knew Esme called up earlier, but we still went through the formalities.

"Hello, Mrs Kent," I said, in my smoothest voice. "I was wondering if we could get a visitors pass for Bella here," I said. We all heard her heart rate picked up and I heard a few things in her thoughts,

_-that's ridiculous, he's much too young for you, I can't be fantasising about a student, if he knew what I was thinking right now..._ I had to stop myself from laughing. I almost snorted when I heard that I was much too young for her. _Lady, I'm older than your grandparents._

"Ab-absolutely Mr. Cullen," She said and her eyes flickered from me to Bella. Her facial expression changed from one of lust to one of adoration. and she looked at Bella with love.

_What an adorable little girl. I don't know how Dr. and Mrs Cullen manage, five teenagers and now a toddler,_ she thought as she filled out the form and signed it, handing it to me.

"Thank-you," I said politely and we all turned around and made our way back outside.

"No, my pleasure," Mrs Kent said as we closed the door. I shot her one of my most dazzling smiles and her heart rate picked up even faster.

"Edward, why did you have to do that, she'll probably faint," Rosalie said annoyed. I rolled my eyes; she was always competitive especially when it came to flattering humans.

"Get over it," I said as I took Bella from Jasper's arms. I held Bella in one arm and the two bags with the other arm. "Alice, you can meet me at my Biology class and you can take Bella," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Alice said.

"Bye baby, I'll see you later," Jasper said and kissed her on the forehead.

"See ya kiddo," Emmett laughed and waited for Rosalie.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you later, okay?" Rose said as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Mummy don't go," Bella said suddenly terrified clinging to Rosalie as hard as she could.

"Bella sweetie, don't worry, you'll be with Edward," Rosalie said soothingly casting a bewildered stare at me.

"I know but I want you," Bella whispered, a single tear cascading down her cheek.

_OMG, did I her that little kid call Rosalie Hale MUM?_ I heard a few thoughts of people who were nearby and had overheard our conversation. The majority of the thoughts were thinking the same thing.

_OMG I am so going to have fun telling this to Lauren,_ I heard the annoying thoughts of Jessica Stanley.

**(Please don't get angry, I know that Jessica and Lauren would be tiny tots just like Bella, but I wrote this for effect not practicality,) **

"Mummy, I want to stay with you," Bella said. It seemed as though she had separation anxiety. It was true, Bella had an extremely strong bond with all of us, but her bond with Rosalie and Esme was a strong maternal bond that could never be broken, if anything it could only intensify.

"Bella, you're going to see Rose soon I promise, but now you're going to come with me and we are going to do some drawings," I said to Bella calmly.  
"Do you promise Ewar?" she twisted her body so her tear stained face was facing mine.

"Yes I promise," I said and she let go of Rosalie.

"Okay bye mummy," Bella said, and before she could freak out again, Rosalie and Emmett walked away towards their classroom.

"Alright, it looks like it's just you and me sweetie," I said

I walked towards my science classroom, where I had biology with Mr Banner. I walked into the classroom and towards the front desk to show Mr Banner the visitors pass. Almost immediately, heads turned towards me and Bella shyly, ducked her head into the nook of my shoulder.

"Ah, so this is Bella Swan?" Mr Banner asked curiously. I presumed that the teachers had all been informed that she would be joining us today.

"Yes sir," I said and I walked towards my desk that I had alone. I placed the two bags on the ground beside me and Bella on my lap.

Mr Banner cleared his throat as a way of getting the classes attention. I saw in my peripheral vision as I grabbed a few things out of the bag for Bella, that the other students turned towards the front of the class unwillingly.

"Okay, today, we will be learning the stages of mitosis and meiosis. I have a few handouts and I want you to read through them before answering the questions on the last page," Mr Banner said as he handed the sheets out to each individual. When he approached me he smiled at Bella but she turned her head and cowered in my body.

"Thankyou sir, she just a little shy," I said and he nodded and proceeded to hand out the sheets of paper. I watched as Bella drew random images on the piece of paper I had given her.

"Ewar," she said.

"Yes hunny," I said to her, I tried to look interested in the handout but I hand done it all before, too many times.

"Ewar, I miss mamma and daddy. When do I get to see them?" she asked me. She wasn't usually so scared; it must be because she was in an unfamiliar setting.

"Sweetie, you'll get to see them tonight, after we go home," I said.

"How long is that?" She asked. I was so busy concentrating on the thoughts of the students watching Bella, that I didn't notice Alice at my classroom door.

"Hello Mr Banner," She said sweetly, along with an angelic smile, I knew that smile, she was up to something. No she wasn't going to take Bella; it was _my_ turn with her. That was odd, I thought, I was so protective of her. "I was wondering if I could borrow Edward for one second." She asked battering her eyelashes a little.

_Hmm, I suppose it would be okay, I'm sure Mr. Cullen has done this before at his accelerated school in Alaska._ Yes I had done this before, 36 times in fact.

"Absolutely, Miss Cullen, not too long though," He agreed. I stood up and walked to the out the classroom door where Alice had just disappeared taking Bella with me.

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked wearily.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me," she said. "I saw that Bella will get uncomfortable on our laps all day so I made a excuse to get out of class and ran home and got her the stroller, that will be more comfortable and in case she falls asleep as well," Alice told me.

"Huh, good thinking," I said. I took the folded stroller from Alice with the hand that was not supporting Bella.

"Okay, well I'll see you after class," I said and turned back to my classroom. I walked back to my desk and placed the stroller next to my seat. "Bella, do you want to sit in the stroller?" I asked. She contemplated for a few seconds and then nodded her head. I made sure the brakes were on before seating her in it gently. She took her stuffed duck and played with it while I quickly filled out my answers. I continued to keep tabs on everyone and was disappointed when I realised that everyone was still wrapped up in Bella's every movement.

_She has to be the cutest little girl I have _ever_ seen._

_How many kids do the Cullen's have now?_

_Aww look at her playing with the teddy, she's adorable._

"Ewar, I wanna get out,' I hear Bella say.

I lifted her easily and placed her on my lap. She grabbed my lead pencil and began to draw a picture on my answer sheet. I was about to stop her, but I knew that if I stopped her she would cause a scene.

The class continued on and Bella drew pictures on all the pieces of paper she could find. The bell rang and I was unhappy that I would have to hand her to Alice. I had a strange longing or desire to be close to her. I shook the feeling off as over protectiveness. I gathered everything together and walked out of the classroom pushing the stroller with Bella tagging along behind me. I noticed Alice leaning against the wall and I strode over to her.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her.

"Hi," she replied before turning to Bella. "Bella, give your Ali a hug," she said enthusiastically and knelt down on the floor to hug Bella. Bella's face lit up when she saw Alice and stumbled towards her as fast as she could, arms outstretched.

"Awi, I miss you." She said happily. "Guess what? I drawed you a picture," Bella said proudly and handed Alice one of the sheets of paper.

"Thankyou Bella," Alice said and looked at the picture quickly. "So are you ready to come with your favourite sister?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Bella said earnestly, clapping her hands.

"Alright then," Alice said and she picked up Bella effortlessly and grabbed all the bags from my hand.

"Bye-bye Ewar," Bella said and she blew me a kiss and waved over Alice's retreating figure.

Alice's POV

I was happy I got a whole class alone with Bella. It would give us a proper chance to connect, we had never been alone together, someone - usually Jazz, Esme or Rose were always with us - but I was sure that when she grew up we would be best friends. I carried Bella to class and nodded absently as she babbled on about her class with Edward.

"Alright Bella, we're here," I announced as I walked into Spanish. I gave Mr. Petri a huge smile and walked to the desk that I had to share with a girl called Angela. We preferred to sit alone or together if we had a class together because we found it easier, but my Spanish class was full and I had no choice but to sit next to a human. I decided to sit Bella on my lap or in her stroller next to me.

"Bella, where do you want to sit?" I asked her.

"I wanna sit with you Awi," Bella replied so I lifted her onto my lap and she squirmed around until she was comfortable. I saw Angela enter the classroom and when she saw me and Bella, her eyes widened. She walked over slowly and when she was a foot away from the desk she smiled at Bella.

"Hi Alice," Angela said quietly.

"Hi Angela," I replied in a voice as non-threatening as possible.

"She is so cute, what's her name?" Angela asked tentatively. I think that was the longest sentence she's ever said to me.

"Her name is Bella," I said smiling back at her.

"Hi Bella," she said kindly. Bella twisted her body and looked at me.

"Awi, who's that?" she asked me in a whisper.

"Bella, this is Angela," I informed her. "Be polite and say hello." Bella turned back to Angela and smiled,

"Hello, Anala," Bella said shyly. Angela smiled and sat down in her seat. She began to take out her books when I realised that I had to give Bella something to play with. I bent down and picked up the bag with Bella's toys in it. I pulled out the truck and a few cars and placed them on the desk. Bella looked at the excitedly and started to play with them, moving them around on the desk, making the car sounds.

"Bella, you have to be quiet okay," I said to her. She looked a little disappointed, but obeyed.

"My twin brothers love playing with cars and trucks, but they are nine," Angela said as she rolled one of the cars back to Bella. Bella smiled at Angela and resumed playing with the toys.

"Buenos días niñas y niños," Mr. Petri said and the class fell silent. "Usted tiene un orales subir la próxima semana así que hoy vamos a practicar hablando hoy. En parejas tabla, quiero que utilizar lo que han aprendido en la clase de este término y que significa decirle a los demás acerca de su familia. Go."

"I'm sorry; I missed like half of that, what are we doing?" Angela asked me.

"We have an oral next week so we're practising today and we are supposed to tell each other about our families," I told Angela. "You can go first if you like," I offered.

"Alright," Angela agreed and began to explain her family to me in disjointed Spanish. I half listened to Angela as I watched Bella play with her toys. It took me a while to realise that Bella's eyes were fixed on Angela and she was watched her in almost admiration. Angela finished speaking about her family and saw Bella staring at her. Angela

Blushed slightly and turned away.

"Anala," Bella said. Angela faced Bella and Bella lifted up the car she was playing with had handed it to Angela. Angela took it and looked at me perplexed.

"She wants you to play with her, she likes you," I said. Mr. Petri was headed our way so I launched into explaining my family in fluent Spanish. I watched Bella play with the toy cars and race them up Angela's arms as I spoke. Bella stood up in my lap and sat on the bench. She then crawled over to Angela and sat on her book, crinkling the paper.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said and began to lift Bella of the table and brought her onto my lap.

"Don't worry about it," Angela said sincerely. I placed Bella in my lap and straightened her hoodie. She leaned forward and my arms shot out in front of her protectively, afraid she was about to topple onto the floor. I realised she was leaning towards Angela with her arms outstretched. Angela grabbed Bella and placed her in her lap. Bella leaned into Angela and began playing with the cars and trucks again. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that there was only five minutes until the bell went.

"Miss. Cullen," I heard Mr. Petri bark from the front of the classroom. "I don't hear any Spanish coming out of your mouth, or from yours Mr. Newton." I rolled my eyes and went back to speaking to Angela in Spanish.

"Tengo tres hermanos y dos hermanas. Edward es mi edad de 17 años y le gusta la música, pero es muy introvertido y masoquista. A veces parece como si él sabe exactamente lo que usted? Pensando, él? S tanto espeluznante y molesto. Emmett tiene 18 años y es un tonto. Se ve mucho miedo, pero es un oso de peluche grande en el interior y muy protector de todos nosotros. Rosalía es de 18 años también, y puede ser en vano y grosero, pero una vez que llegas a conocer que ella es muy dulce. Jasper es Rosalie? S hermano gemelo. Él es 18, así y puede parecer tímido, pero él es muy dulce ya veces es como si supiera exactamente lo que usted? Sensación de volver y él puede hacer sentir de la manera que usted quiere. Bella, es de tres años y Carlisle y Esme aprobó hace dos meses. Ella tiene tres años y aunque es muy pequeño, puede ser muy fuerte. Ella es uno de los más felices y la gente despreocupada que conozco y es muy cortés para un niño de tres años. Carlisle y Esme son mis padres adoptivos y yo no podía? T para pedir mejores. Carlisle es médico y Esme es un tiempo parcial diseñador de interiores y diseñador de tiempo parcial para las revistas de jardinería."

**With this heap of Spanish I used a translator to do it so here is the URL for it if you don't understand Spanish.**

.com/en/products_services/worldlingo_

I finished off with forty seconds to spare for the bell. I gathered everything except for the car Bella was currently playing with and placed them in the bag. Bella reached out for me and I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and snuggled closer to me completely at ease, despite my coldness. I could feel the warmth radiating off her and I heard her heart in her chest and it was slowing down, as was her breathing. I recognised this as her falling asleep. I placed her in the stroller and strapped it so she wouldn't fall out. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed. Every time they shut, it took her longer to open them. I handed her, her stuffed lion. I would have given her, her beloved teddy white but it was too big for her to hold. I heard the bell ring and I waved good bye to Angela.

"Bye Angela," I said as I picked up the two bags and swung them over my shoulder and picked up Bella by the handle on the seat.

"Bye Alice, Bye Bella," she said softly, Bella looked up at Angela and smiled as widely as she could manage. I walked out of the classroom and began walking towards Rose and Emmett. I felt stares boring into me as I walked. I was worried that they were staring at the ugly backpack that I was carrying and the other bag I was carrying on my shoulder. Neither of these bags went with my outfit and I was setting a terrible example to the humans that looked up to me and my brilliant style. I then remembered that they were staring at the half asleep three year old in the stroller that I was pushing. I saw Rose and Emmett waiting for me by their period three class which happen to be English.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Alice, how is she?" Rose asked me.

"She's fine, she started to get a little drowsy about two minutes ago," I said. "Emmett, I think you should take something, it looks odd with someone as small as me being able to hold all this," I said.

"Oh, right," was his genius reply and he took the bags I was carrying. We said our good byes and Rose pushed the stroller into her classroom.

Rose POV

Emmett and I waited outside our English classroom, waiting for Alice to bring Bella. I had to admit that I was slightly worried that Alice would keep her and I would miss out. I leant into Emmett and he kissed the top of my head. I saw Alice at the other end of the courtyard, pushing a stroller. I didn't think we had bought one, but we obviously had.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Alice, how is she?" I asked worried, she was never tired at this time of day.

"She's fine, she started to get a little drowsy about two minutes ago," Alice told me. "Emmett, I think you should take something, it looks odd with someone as small as me being able to hold all this," she said pointedly.

"Oh right," Emmett said and took the bags from Alice.

"Bye Alice, we'll see you at lunch okay," I said and I pushed the stroller inside our classroom. Emmett and I had a seat together at the back of the classroom so it would be hard for the humans to stare at us. It looked as thought Bella had gotten over her drowsiness and was back to her energetic self.

"Emmy, I wanna sit on your lap," Bella said. I leaned down and undid the straps on the stroller and picked her up and handed her to Emmett. She sat in his lap contently and watched as the classroom filled around us. Eventually our teacher; Ms. Hemmingway came into the classroom, dragging the television and tape player. This meant only one thing,

"Yay, movie time," my dear husband said enthusiastically. Everyone around us laughed at his comment.

"Hello everyone, as Mr. Cullen pointed out, we will be watching a movie. Because you have worked so hard at deciphering Shakespeare, I've decided you should have a well earned break. As our next topic is _Life Stories_ we will be watching _the Miracle worker_. This movie is based on the true story of Helen Keller, a girl who suffered from both blindness and deafness. Helen Keller was the first person both blind and deaf to be able to communicate with the outside world," Ms. Hemmingway explained. She slipped the video into the player and pressed play. We watched as the screen went the opening credits.

"Aww miss, you didn't say it was in black and white," we heard Mike Newton complain. I rolled my eyes trust him to complain about something _that_ stupid.

"Mike, just appreciate the story please," our teacher said, exasperated.

"Mummy, I wanna do a drawing," Bella said. I nodded at her and pulled out a piece of paper and crayons and handed them to her. She silently coloured for about twenty minutes before she started squirming around in Emmett's lap.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I wanna get down," She said and Emmett sat her on the floor next to his side of the desk. She immediately stood up and started tottering towards the front of the classroom.

"Bella," I called calmly. I watched as Bella kept walking, towards the classroom door which was slightly ajar.

"Oh no," I said. I stood up from my desk and walked towards where Bella was standing.

"Bella, sweetheart, come here" I said and Bella turned around.

"But mummy, I _have_ to give Jazzy the picture I drawed him," She said stubbornly.

"Hunny, you can give it to him later at lunch," I told her kneeling on the ground so I was level with her.

"Do you promise mummy?" She asked me.

"Bella, would I ever lie to you?" I said.

"Yes," I heard someone whisper under their breath.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily, standing up. I turned to where Lauren sat bright red.

"Rose, calm down," Emmett said cautiously, while shooting glares at Lauren.

"Fine," I snapped and bent down to Bella's height again.

"That was freaky, she _heard_ me," Lauren said in a whisper to whoever she was sitting next to. I ground my teeth together and looked at Bella who had a frightened expression on her face. Know I understood why Emmett, wanted me to calm down.

"Mummy, you scary," Bella said fearfully. I felt many eyes bearing into my back and I realised that the movie had been paused and everyone was concentrating on me and Bella.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it won't happen again," I said. "Come here and we'll give Jasper your drawing at lunch later."

"Okay," Bella agreed and walked towards me. "Wait," She said and she ran quickly over to the front desk.

"I drawed this for you," she said and standing on tip toes she placed the second piece of paper on the desk. Even on her tiptoes, her head didn't reach the table top. Mrs Hemmingway picked up the sheet of paper and looked at the piece of paper briefly. As she placed it down I saw a range of emotions on her face. I saw adoration, love, and sadness. I was confused at this, but let it go when Bella had grabbed onto my arm, I lifted her up and stood up, walking to my desk.

"Mummy, do you think the teacher liked my drawing?" Bella asked in what she meant to be a whisper, unaware that everyone in the class could hear her.

"I know that she loved your drawing," I said confidently, smiling. Bella accepted my answer and sat in my lap, watching the film. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that we still had another 10 minutes until lunch time. I looked at Emmett who looked as if he was completely interested in the movie, but I knew that he would be thinking of playing the new Xbox game Esme and Carlisle had gotten him when he desisted from breaking anything for a whole week. Bella twisted in her body in my arms.

"Mummy, I need to go wee," she said to me.

"Alright," I said and I set her on the ground and clasped her hand in mine and I walked to the front of the classroom, Bella walked beside me.

"Ms, I need to take Bella to the bathroom," I said.

"Absolutely Miss, Hale, take your time. I walked out of the classroom and we were only ten feet away, I heard Mike ask,

"Miss, can I go to the bathroom?"

"No Mike, we have 10 minutes left, you can hold on," Was the teachers reply.

"Mummy hurry," I looked down at Bella, squirming uncomfortably. I swiftly picked her up and cradled her in my arms, rushing to the bathroom. When we finally got there, I stood her in the cubicle and she looked me defiantly.

"Oh right, sorry Bella," I said. I guess I liked babying her too much. I stepped out and closed the door holding it. I heard the rustling of clothes, but that was it. Then there was a moment of silence before I heard sobbing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, panicky, opening the door. I saw Bella standing, tear running down her cheeks.

"Baby what's wrong?" I said kneeling down to face her.

"Awi, made me wear a belt and I couldn't undo the belt, and, I hate Awi," she said angrily.

"Sweetie, that's alright, accidents happen," I reassured her. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her gently. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Emmett quickly.

_Em,_

_Bella had an accident_

_Come to bathroom, _

_Bring back with spare clothes_

_XxRosexx_

I helped Bella take her wet jeans, undies, shirt and hoodie off. Within a minute, Emmett was banging on the door to the girls bathroom.

"Come in, no one else is here," I said and Emmett walked in. I took the bag from him and rummaged around until I found the spare outfit Alice had packed. I took it out and started to dress Bella.

"Emmy, stop looking," Bella said and I heard a soft thwack as Bella hit him away.

"Sorry, sorry," Emmett said guiltily and turned around. When I was done, I put the dirty clothes in a plastic bag, and placed them at the bottom of the bag. I gave the bag to Emmett and picked Bella up, placing her on my hip. We walked out of the bathroom, at the same time a group of girls were entering, and they all stared at us. As we approached our classroom, Bella placed her head in the nook of my shoulder, embarrassed.

"Bells, it's alright, no one knows what happened," Emmett said. Bella still didn't move though. We entered the classroom and took our seats again. I kept Bella in the position she was in because she seemed comfortable.

"I am going to kill Alice," I said at vampire speed. This was one part of being a vampire I liked. We could have conversations without humans even knowing we're talking.

"Why, what did she do now?" Emmett asked me. I loved that he added the 'now.'

"She dresses Bella in the most impractical clothes," I said angrily. I could see Emmett was about to say something but I continued. "I mean, why the hell would you put a belt on a three year old?" I asked.

"Well maybe-" Emmett started but I interrupted him.

"I meant it as a rhetorical question," I said and his brow furrowed in confusion.  
"It's a figure of speech," I snapped at him. I was about to keep venting but the bell rang and we were surrounded by a flurry of activity. Everyone was gathering there things and leaving and Emmett was packing away all our stuff. I realised that Bella had not moved in a while and I looked down at her. Her face was peaceful and she was asleep. I told Emmett this and he just nodded. I realised we were the last in the classroom, aside from Ms. Hemmingway.

"Bye Ms. Hemmingway," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Rosalie, Emmett, tell Bella I loved the picture," she replied.

"Ms Hemmingway, if you don't mind me asking, you looked sad when Bella gave you the picture, why?" Emmett asked, rather forward, but that was Emmett for you.

"No, no I don't mind. It's just, back when I lived in New York, I was at work and my husband was looking after my daughter who was Bella's age at the time, he came to pick me up when he was hit by a drunk driver, both he and my daughter died. The picture was very similar to one that my Josie drew me for my birthday. It brought up memories. Josie would be six now." Ms Hemmingway explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your loss Ms," I said I knew how it felt to lose everything you loved.

"Oh don't worry dear, go and have lunch, and please tell your sister that I have her essay," Ms Hemmingway said to Emmett.

"Will do Ms." Emmett said and we all exited the classroom.

Bella was still sound asleep in my arms but the noise in the cafeteria woke her up. Em and I made our way to the table where Alice, Edward and Jasper sat waiting for us. I sat down, and as I did, Bella was opening her eyes groggily.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey," Emmett said goofily.

"Hello Emmy," Bella said happily, but her face quickly changed and her lip was quivering.

"Hunny, don't worry, I told you before accidents happen," I said quickly, I didn't want her feeling embarrassed again.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You didn't see it happening?" I was sure that Alice had seen, but she did come to help us because we were handling it.

"Didn't see what?" She said bluntly.

"Bella had a little accident," My husband explained.

"Oh, Bella, it's alright," Edward tried to comfort Bella.

"No it's not, it's all Awi's fault, she made me wear a belt," Bella whined and started crying into my shoulder and I patted her back gently as I glared at Alice.

"Jasper, do something," Alice said, ignoring me.

"Bella, come here," Jasper said and Bella lifted her head, leaning towards him. I passed her over to him and Jasper gave her a big hug.

"Bella this is no one's fault okay? Alice didn't know what would happen and it is definitely not your fault. Like Rose said, accidents happen," Jasper said to her in a tone that meant the subject was closed. Bella smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Alice asked. Just then Bella's stomach growled loudly and she nodded her head sheepishly. Alice took Bella from Jasper and put her on her lap while I found the jars of food we had packed. I could see people's eyes on all of us and I tried to ignore it.

"Yay, I love it," Bella giggle and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Alright Bella, we'll start with strained peaches and then if you're still hungry you can have a custard one, alright?" I decided and began opening the jar. I took a spoonful of the food and placed it in her mouth.

"Edward, are many people watching us?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, the majority of them, they're all thinking that Bella's the cutest little girl they've ever seen-" Emmett cut him off,

"That's coz she is," he said proudly. Edward rolled his eyes, but agreed and continued,

"And then there's Jessica Stanley and Lauren saying that Bella, really isn't that great at all."

"Oh what a bi-atch, I always hated those two," I said. I really did hate them now; they could not think that about my Bella.

"Rosalie Hale, watch your language," Alice said in a perfect imitation of Esme.

Bella, who was looking at me, sat up and looked around earnestly.

"Mamma," she said excitedly.

"Oh Bella, Alice was pretending, Esme isn't here, you'll see her this afternoon when we go home and I watched as Bella's face fell.

"Cheer up Bells, have some custard," Emmett said.

"Yay, I love custard," she said happily. It was odd how children can be so upset by something, and then thirty seconds later, be happy and completely forget what happened. I was opening the custard jar when I felt Bella lean forward and then her weight was gone. I completely freaked out, but then I saw Jasper, throwing her up in the air and she was giggling.

"Jazz, you might want to stop, she just ate," Alice said.

"Oh," he said and he promptly stopped.

"Jazzy, again, again," Bella said laughing. I hadn't seen her so happy in a while.

"Why don't we wait a while," Jasper suggested.

"Bella, open wide," I said and I zoomed the custard into her mouth.

**Sorry, this isn't much of a cliff hanger but I decided that this chapter was getting too long so I am going to split the chapter up into two parts. Please review, **

**I hope to update soon, **

**Love you all AussieGal20**

**P.S. I was wondering if you could check out my other story. It's called Full Moon. I want to know if I should keep writing it, I know it's a bit slow, but it will get better as I write. Here's the plot summary for it;**

Set three years after BD. All from Bella's POV. The Cullen's and Jacob all move to Yakutat to start a new life. What will happens when Bella meets her singer? How will everyone react? Please R&R.

On a last note;

I have exams for the next four weeks so I will be unable to write anything. I am so sorry. I'm not going to stop writing altogether; I'll just be really slow.

I'm also writing another story that I will be posting after I check the grammar and spelling. I wrote a few chapters a few months ago but never actually posted it, please check it outwhen you can,

Thank-you so much and I really am sorry for being such a slow writer, but my school does come first,

Love you all,

AussieGal20


	10. School part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Man it's been ages

I finished exam week and had a well earned break. Now it's semester 2,

Sorry for the wait,

Xoxo AussieGal20

Jasper POV

By the time Rose had finished feeding Bella her lunch, the bell rang for the end of lunch. I can't believe it took us a whole hour to feed Bella. Little kids really are a handful, I thought and Edward chuckled.

"What?" Rosalie asked with suspicion.

"Jasper was just thinking something funny," Edward said laughing.

"Which was?" Emmett asked.

"He thinks Bella is a handful because it took an hour to feed her," Edward explained. Alice rolled her eyes and Bella remained oblivious to the fact we were talking about her.

"Bella, come here," I said as Rose packed everything away.

"Jazzy," she said happily and crawled across the table to reach me. I held my arms out and Bella jumped into them happily. I pulled her close to me and hugged her as she curled up into a ball. I stood up and as I placed her in the stroller she looked at me with Bambi eyes and said,

"Jazz, I don't wanna, you're nice and comfy."

"I sighed, "Bella, please you can hop out and I'll hold you we get to class," I said. She agreed and allowed me to buckle the straps on her.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said as the others as they walked to their own classes. "Looks like it's just you and me kiddo," I said to Bella and I heard her giggle.

"Jazzy," she said softly.

"Yes babe?" I said.

"Jazzy, I love you," She said.

"Oh, thanks hunny, I love you too," I said, Bella didn't really express her emotions often, so I was really touched when she said this. I could tell it was genuine, with the waves of love rolling off of her. I arrived at my history classroom, and, despite my love for History, these teachers really didn't know anything. I appreciated my experiences in the Civil war because last year I had to write a short story from the point of view of one of the soldiers. That was easy, I just wrote about myself. I had received 100% for that assessment piece.

Bella was now seated on my lap with her teddy white on the desk beside me. I had this desk to myself at the back of the classroom, so we had spare room for Bella's stuff. My teacher, Mr Fillippo had started teaching and I was barely paying attention, instead, I was watching Bella, listening to her heartbeat and breathing. All I could feel coming from her was peace and serenity, so it was a huge shock when a wave of panic hit me. Bella's breathing quickened and she was squirming in my lap.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jazz, I drawed you a picture, but I didn't give it to you," she said.

"Bella relax, I'll get it now," I said and stood her on the ground and picked up the bags and started rummaging through them. I went through everything but I couldn't find it. "Bella, sweetie, there's no pictures here, are you sure you drew something?" I asked

"Yes, Jazzy I did, I was with mummy and Emmy, and mummy said I had to give it to you at lunch but I forgot," Bella said, started to cry.

"Bella, calm down," I said to her, she was too upset for my power to influence her much.

"Jazz, we have to find them." Bella stomped her foot on the ground and folded her arms.

This was slowly but surely, turning into a temper tantrum.

"Bella, calm down sweetie, quiet now," I said, though my words had no effect on her whatsoever. I could still feel the panic in Bella. I was quite aware of the classrooms stillness, all eyes on me and Bella. I could also feel Mr Fillippo's glare on me, angry that I had disrupted his class.

"Bella, look at me," I said. Bella looked up at me. "Bella, stop crying, we will find your drawing later, I promise," I said to her, holding her gaze. As much as I had hoped I knew that it was a useless.

"Jazzy!" Bella screamed at me. "I wanna, give you the picture," bawling now.

"Bella, you will sit down in the stroller right now and you will stop this crying," I said in a harsher tone than I meant. Bella immediately stopped crying and looked at me in shock and fear.

"I hate you!" She yelled and burst into tears again. I picked her up and tried to place her in the stroller; it was a lot harder when she was kicking and screaming. Eventually I managed and I strapped her in. I picked up the bags and pushed the stroller towards the classroom door.

"Sorry sir, for the disruption," I said as I wheeled Bella out of the classroom. It wasn't raining, so I walked over to the bench and sat down, waiting for Bella to calm down.

What do I do, what do I do? I thought. _Edward,_ I mentally shouted. _Edward get your ass here now, you can help me calm her down,_ I thought. _Get Rose too_. I added, it hurt, when Bella said she hated me, but I knew she didn't mean it, there was no hatred coming off of her when she looked at me, only anger and frustration, that I wouldn't get her drawing. Bella was still crying and, before I knew it, I saw Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rose, walking towards me and Bella.

"Jasper, what did you do?" Rose asked me angrily, reaching forward and taking Bella out of the stroller, hugging her and calming her down, she was doing a better job than I did.

"Nothing, she said something about a drawing that she drew me and I couldn't find it," I explained.

"Oh yeah the drawing," Rose said and she passed Bella to Edward and dug around in her hand bag. "Here it is."

Bella looked up and saw the piece of paper in Rose's hand.

"My drawing," she said and smiled.

_What is with four year olds?_ I thought. _Or maybe its women in general, they have mood swings all the time_ I thought. Edward suppressed a snort and I glared at him.

"Alice, didn't you see this happening? You could've stopped it," I said. I wasn't angry at all, just curious as to why she didn't see Bella's temper tantrum.

"Okay, I admit it. I wasn't watching Bella; I was concentrating on the decision for when Jimmy Choos is going to release the new line," She huffed.

I smiled, that was my typical Alice.

"Edward, I asked you to bring Rose, why everyone else?" I asked Edward.

"Bella wasn't exactly quiet, we heard her and wanted to know what you were doing to her," Emmett said. I guess that explained it.

"Jazz," Bella said softly, "I am sorry that I said I hates you. I don't Jazzy, I love you." Bella's eyes watered and her lip quivered. I felt apprehension and worry, she was afraid that I was angry at her.

"Bella, baby, I love you. It sorry I scared you," I said.

"That's alright." Bella said. She hugged Edward one more time before leaning towards me. I took her from Edward and she nuzzled her head into the nook of my shoulder.

"Edward, Alice," I'll see at the end of class," I said.

"Yeah, 'kay," they said.

We all walked back to our classrooms and as I entered mine, everyone turned to stare at us. I was glad Bella's face was currently buried in my shoulder, she hated people staring at her and this would probably set her off again. I resumed my seat and pretended to listen to the lecture, but I was concentrating on Bella and I could feel her tiredness, she was beginning to fall asleep, but the teacher's voice was loud and she could seem to relax enough to fall asleep. We still had 40 minutes left; I can't believe all of that happened in twenty minutes, before the end of class. I sent a wave of fatigue over Bella and she fell into a deep sleep within seconds, I grabbed her blanket and moved her into a cradle position in my arms and covered her with the blanket.

Bella remained asleep for the whole class and I stood up, placed the bags in the stroller as smoothly as I could, I would hate to wake her up, she was just o peaceful when she was asleep.

"Sir," I said "I want to apologise for Bella's disruption earlier."

"That's fine Mr Hale; just don't let it happen again alright?" Mr Fillippo said.

"Absolutely Sir," I said and walked out of the classroom. Bella was still asleep as I handed her to Alice, while Edward pushed the stroller and bags to their next class. I watched as the love of my existence, took away my baby girl.

Bella POV

I was scared that Jazzy would be angry at me for telling him that I hate him, I don't. I love Jazzy; he saved me from the bad man who hurt my old mummy and daddy. I stopped cuddling Edward so I could tell Jasper sorry.

"Jazz, I am sorry that I said I hates you. I don't Jazzy, I love you." I almost cried again, Jazzy was still angry at me.

"Bella, baby, I love you. It sorry I scared you," he said.

"That's alright," I was happy Jazzy wasn't angry. I hugged Edward again so I could go to Jazz again. I put my face into my spot on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Jazzy took me back to the other place and I felt him sit down. I was trying to go to sleep but the old man was talking and it was annoying me. I felt really tired suddenly and I feel asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke up again and Awice was holding me, I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, did you have a nice nap?" Awice said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Eward," I said. I bounced in Awice's lap until Eward pick me up. "I miss you," I said and I gave him a big hug. "I miss you too Awi," I said. I didn't want Awi to be sad and think that I didn't miss her too.

"Thanks sweetie," Awi said to me.

"Can I play with the cars?" I asked. I love the cars. They were fun too play with, and Emmy would always play with me and Jazz and Eward.

"Sure Bells," Alice said. She gave me lots of cars and I played with them. I was having a lot of fun and I remembered mamma and daddy.

"Eward, I miss mamma and daddy," I said.

"Bella, we'll see them later okay," Eward told me. I wanted to see them now. Maybe Awice will tell me that we can see them now.

"Awice, I miss mamma and daddy," I said to her.

"Bella, you know how you have been with someone different today?" Awice asked me.

I nodded my head. It was fun; I got to see everyone today.

"Well, you are going to go with Rosalie, Emmett and Jazzy one more time. And then after that, we will go home, okay?" Alice said.

I nodded; I only had to wait a little while so I could see mamma and daddy. I played with my cars more and soon Alice started to play with me. I heard Awice and Eward laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, Alice and I saw something funny," Eward said.

"Oh."

"Miss Cullen," I heard a scary voice say.

"Yes Mr Varner?" Alice asked.

"I understand that you have no choice but to babysit. But I don't want her to be a distraction, you better stop playing and get back to work," the scary man said.

"I'm sorry Mr Varner, but I've already finished," Awice said.

"Already finished?" The scary man asked.

"Yes, I have completed the work you set out and you told us we could relax if we finished," Awice said to him.

"Yes, but I didn't expect anyone to finish 25 questions difficult questions in an hour," The man said.

"Well, I did, Now I'll get back to entertaining Bella so she doesn't distract the _whole _class," Awice said. They scary man walked away. Edward and Awice laughed again.

"Awice, is I being bad?" I asked.

"No Bella, you're not being bad, and you're not a distraction either," Awice said. I didn't know what a distraction was but I was happy that no one was angry at me. Awice kept playing with me and then soon Eward played with us too.

"Eward, when do I get to go with Emmy and Jazz and mummy?" I asked.

"Bella, are you bored?" Eward asked me.

"No, but Awi said that I get to see mamma and daddy after I go with them so I have to go with Jazz and Emmy and mummy so I can see mamma and daddy," I told Eward.

"Oh, okay. Well, you'll get to go with Rose and Emmett and Jasper soon."

"Okay," I said. I still miss mamma and daddy.

"Bella, I know you miss Carlisle and Esme, but you'll see them soon enough, I promise. Why don't you stop worrying and just have fun?" Eward said.

"Okay," I told him.

We played with the cars some more but I wanted to play puppets.

"Eward, I wanna play puppets," I said bouncing on Eward's knees. Eward looked at me. "Please," I said as well.

"Oh alright, I suppose we can play puppets," Eward said.

"Eward, you love playing puppets," I told him. He smiled and gave the lion puppet to me. Eward had the giraffe and Awice had the Dolphin.

"Hello Giraffe," I said to Eward's puppet.

"Oh no, a lion, it's going to eat me," Ewar said.

"Eward, don't be silly, lions don't eat giraffes, giraffes are too big, so they have to eat the lions," I told him. Eward was silly _everyone_ knows that.

"Oh sorry Bella, why don't we start again?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Look a yummy lion. I think I'm going to eat it," Eward said, and the giraffe came forward to my lion.

"No," I squealed and I made the lion run away.

"Dolphin to the rescue," Awice

"Stop fighting," the lion said.

"Giraffe, your mean, you can't hurt a dolphin because they are too pretty. And you can't eat me. Raw."

"Oh no, an angry lion." The giraffe began to run away.

"Now that everyone's saved, I'm going to go shopping, I hate not wearing clothes."

"Awice, Dolphins don't wear clothes," I said.

"Yes they do, especially when they go to Gucci when there is a huge sale."

We played with the puppets more when there was a loud noise. Everyone began standing up and leaving and Eward and Awice put everything away.

"Hey Bella, you get to see Rose and Emmy and Jazz now, are you excited?" Awice asked me when she put me in the stroller.

"Yeah, I get to see mamma and daddy soon," I said. I was excited, I miss them.

Emmett POV

Finally, it was our last class of the day and we got Bella in Phys Ed. I was curious to see what she would be like in P.E, seeing as she was mega clumsy. Rose and I had just had extended physics so I was excited to move around. Jasper caught up with us and joined us as we walked towards Alice and Eddie's maths classroom. Poor Bella, she got stuck doing maths. Edward was leaning against the wall and Alice was squatting in front of the stroller talking to Bella, who was strapped up. When we were close enough to them and I was sure Bella could see me, I pulled a face and Bella giggled.

Alice stood up and turned around.

"Hey my baby girl," Rose said and she bent down to give Bella a kiss. My Rose was so motherly and treated Bella like she was her own child; of course she had to share the parenting spotlight, which, I knew, killed her.

"Hey, Bella misses Carlisle and Esme, she asked about seeing them, like five times, so she will probably say something, again," Edward warned us.

"Alright, Bella, were going to go and do P.E. now," I said. Bella frowned at me.

"Bella, P.E. is like playing football, like we do all the time," Jasper explained to her.

"Oh," she said.

"Yay, fun." Bella clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"That's my girl," I said. We walked down to the gym and Rose took Bella with her while she got changed, seeing as it would be extremely embarrassing for Jasper and I to take her to our change room.

10 minutes later, the whole class was gathered together and the Coach, was marking the role.

"Alright, everyone in groups or three or four and we'll be doing the drills we learnt yesterday for badminton, so grab a racquet," coach explained. Rose took Bella to the racquets, grabbed three and walked back over to Jasper and I.

"Hey Bells, you excited?" I asked. I scooped her up and placed her on my shoulders.

"Yeah," she giggled. I grabbed the racquet and placed it in Bella's hand. Once she had a good grip, I gently placed my hand around hers.

"Alright we're ready," I stated. Jasper rolled his eyes. He gently hit the shuttlecock to us and I swung carefully and hit it in Rosie's direction. We continued to play like this until Bella started squirming.

I grabbed her with my free hand and sat her on my hip.

"What's up Bells?" I asked her.

"I am bored, can we play football?" she asked me.

"Bells, we have to play this," Jasper said.

"But this is boring," she insisted.

"I know, but we don't have a choice," I sighed.

"Emmett, don't encourage her," Rose reprimanded me. I just grinned back.

"Love you," I said to her and I could tell that she instantly forgave me. I leaned forwards and kissed her.

Uh oh, I thought. _You don't want to have sex in front of a bunch of humans, You don't want to have sex in front of a bunch of humans, You don't want to have sex in front of a bunch of humans,_ I chanted.

"Eww," Bella squealed, "Yucky mummy."

Rose giggled at Bella's reaction. I placed her on the ground and watched her walk unsteadily to another group. We continued playing and I realised that Bella wasn't with the other group. I scanned the gym quickly and saw her on the mini trampoline.

"Guys, Bella's on the mini trampoline," I said. They looked over and saw her.

We all knew it was an accident waiting to happen, so we made our way as quickly as we could without make anyone suspicious.

"Bella, Bella," Rose said worriedly as Bella stood unstably on the trampoline and began to bounce.

We made it to her before she fell and Rose scooped her into her arms.

"Don't go anywhere without telling me first, okay?" Rose demanded in a soft voice as she hugged Bella and held her securely in her arms.

"Yes mummy," Bella promised. "Can I play on the tramoline?" Bella asked.

"Sure hunny," Rose said. She placed Bella gently on the trampoline and held her hands as Bella jumped up and down.

Soon Bella got bored and decided that she wanted to explore.  
"It looks weird with all of us playing with her, why don't you go and play badminton and I'll show Bella around," I suggested.

"Alright, it is your area of expertise," Jasper agreed.

"Hell yeah it is, sport is my thing," I said enthusiastically. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about your immaturity," Jasper said. I glared at him and was about to poke out my tongue but decided I was _too_ mature to do that. So I settled for more glaring.

XxXxXxXxX

I had shown Bella the gym and all the equipment, which wasn't much, and the bell had rung for the end of the day.

"Bella, come with me hunny," Rosie called. Bella looked up at me and I nodded in confirmation. She ran over to Rose and wrapped her body around Rose's leg. I chuckled and made my way over to the change room. Jasper and I had finished and we were leaning against the wall of the girls change room when I heard the nasally, annoying voice of Lauren Mallory.

"So Rosalie, Jess told me that your Bella's mom," she said.

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped, judging by the tone of voice, Rose would probably snap and yell at the Mallory chick.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you must be pretty stupid to get knocked up, still show your face around here, _and_ bring that annoying stupid idiot to school to show off."

I was now shaking with fury and I knew that my Rosie was about to snap in anger and I wasn't going to stop her.

"I cannot believe you called her that, you stupid bitch! And are you really _that_ dumb? Bella is four years old and she doesn't look anything like me. If you had the smallest sized brain in that overinflated, air-filled head of yours you would now that she was actually adopted by my parents," Rose was almost growling, and I was very content with the idea of having her rip off Mallory's head.

"Em man, we have to stop her," Jasper said.

"No! Did you hear what that slut said? She offended not only Bella, but my Rosie as well, she deserves what ever Rose gives her," I fumed.

"No not that, _Bella_." I heard whimpering in there and immediately recognised it as Bella.

"Oh," I said. I decided that the best way to approach the situation was head on so I ran into the girls change room.

"Bella, Bella?" I called. She was crouching on a bench cringing away from Rose who looked absolutely livid. "Bells, come here," I said and she looked at me for a second, before running over too me. I picked her up and walked outside trying my best to comfort her. It was not easy to see your mother-like figure that angry. Trust me I knew from experience. Esme looked like that when I broke her new coffee table practising karate moves I got from the internet. I heard Jasper calming Rose down and within two minutes they emerged, Rosalie still looking angry, while Jasper looked worried.

"I want Jazz, I want Jazz, I want Jazz," Bella cried. "Jazzy!" she screamed, in pain, not in delight for seeing him. Jasper took Bella into his arms and tried to shush her down, while I comforted Rose.

"Did you hear what that bitch said?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, and you had every right to be furious, but Bella's terrified," I said.

"I was so close Em, I was so close, to killing her, I don't know what came over me, but when she insulted Bella," Rose groaned.

"Hey, it's not your fault, um; it was, um, motherly instincts?" I said more like a question than comforting.

"Yeah, maybe, but look at Bella," she said. I looked over and Jasper was still trying to calm her down. She looked and sounded absolutely terrified.

"Mummy, scared me Jazzy," she whispered, sobs erupting from her chest.

"I know, but Bella, she was protecting you, she didn't mean to," Jasper assured Bella.

"But Jazzy, she sounded like the scary man," Bella whispered, once again dissolving into sobs. I had no idea who the 'scary man' was. We had already made our way to the cars an saw Alice and Eddiekins waiting for us. With their stupid abilities, they probably already knew what had happened, but were concerned for Bella. I piled everything into the back of the Jeep, while Rose got into the passenger side and Alice hopped into the back. I was confused but didn't push it. For now at least. I saw Jasper hop into the back seat of Edward's Volvo with Bella still in his arms, while Edward was already in the drivers seat. They pulled out and I followed behind them.

"So Ali –" I began but she cut me off.

"Jasper thought it would be better if there were less people around Bella, she'll feel less threatened, and will calm down faster," Alice explained. I nodded in understanding. I turned to Rosie and I could tell she was hurting.

"Babe, it's not your fault," I said.

"It is. I hurt my own daughter," she said. That was the first time she had referred to Bella as her daughter.

"Hey, you were protecting her, like I said, it's a motherly instinct to protect your children," I tried my hardest to convince her.

"I suppose, Rose sighed in defeat, but I knew she would give up this easily. I pulled into the garage beside Edwards Volvo. I could hear Bella and Jasper in Bella's room and I made my way over to the couch to relax, pulling Rose with me.

I hoped Bella was quiet before Esme and Carlisle got home, otherwise we were toast.

**Alright that's a wrap:) **

**I hope y'all enjoyed it. **

**I really hope I got Bella and Emmett's POVs right, its so damn hard to write as a four year old and Emmett is hard to write when there is a serious situation going on.**

**Please review, comment ask any questions you have and I will get back to you.**

**Xoxo AussieGal20 xoxo**


	11. Meeting the Denali Coven

Hey Everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait. I had exams and then I got really sick, but now I'm on holidays so I should be able to update more often.

Here's the new chapter… Enjoy.

Two months later

Esme POV

I watched my daughter sitting happily on the chair as Rosalie brushed her hair. I was surprised at Bella, she was strong, much stronger than I had imagined. Bella was relaxed and content around Rosalie, two months after 'revisiting' a traumatic experience, in a way, at the hands of Rosalie. I, in no way blamed Rosalie for what happened; we all knew Rosalie was protective and stubborn, to the extent that she reminded Bella of the vampire that murdered her biological parents. Two months on and it seemed that Bella had forgotten it completely.

Rose," Alice's voice whined from her bedroom next door. "Rose, hurry, up they'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Alice, relax," Rose said, Bella giggled. "Impatient isn't she?" Rose said to Bella.

"Yeah," was Bella's response.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. I am not impatient," Alice said, appearing in the door way.

"Yeah, you are, mummy said so," Bella giggled. Alice glared and Rose.

"Don't fill her head with nonsensensical ideas," Alice said.

"Alright, she's all yours," Rose said standing Bella onto her feet.

"Yay, Bella, with me, now," Alice said happily, dancing into Bella's room next door. Bella followed, dragging her feet solemnly.

"Mamma," she looked at me desperately.

"Bella, I would ordinarily love to help you but, I won't go up against Alice," I said. Bella stared at me. I caved under the longing evident in her eyes.

"Why don't I come and watch and make sure Alice doesn't make you wear anything ridiculous?" I offered. Bella nodded and we made our way to her bedroom.

"Alright Bella," Alice began as soon as we were in the room. "I have a dress, a skirt and shirt and pants and top outfit for you. Which one would you like to wear?" Alice asked. I noticed that the pants and top and skirt and shirt were pink out fits and the dress was blue. Alice was smart, she knew exactly how to get Bella to pick what she wanted her to pick.

I want the dress," Bella said. Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Alice Cullen, you will only be able to pull that trick so many times before she realizes what you're doing," I warned her quietly, so Bella couldn't hear.

"I know, I have other tricks too Esme," she said, turning around to help Bella get her dress on.

"Bella, battleships!" Emmett screamed from downstairs.

"Yeah," Bella giggled. "Alice, hurry up, I have to play battleships," Bella said excitedly. Alice finished the outfit with a cute cardigan and small flats.

"Okay, your done, go kick Emmett's butt in battleships," Alice said. Bella ran off and I followed making sure she didn't trip and hurt herself on the way.

"Emmy," she called from the top of the stairs. Emmett appeared and opened his arms, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

The staircase was small enough that Bella could jump into his arms from the top step if he stood on the forth from the bottom.

Bella jumped and Emmett caught her gently and placed her on his shoulders. He turned around and ran to the living room.

"Be careful Emmett," I chastised half-heartedly, knowing he would never cause her harm. Intentionally. I sat on the loveseat, next to Carlisle, and watched Bella play Battleship. The funny thing was that Bella arranged her ships in a letter 'B' and Emmett arranged his in a letter 'E.' Carlisle grabbed my hand and I looked up at him and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat silently together, still. Ten minutes later, Emmett and Bella were getting no where whit there game, partly because Emmett took forever to chose what space he wanted to bomb and partly because every time Bella got a part of his ship, he accused her of cheating.

"They're here," Alice called, and rushed down the stairs to the front door.

"Jazz," Bella said, panicked.

"Bella, I'm here," Jasper said from behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," Bella said.

"Bella, why are you scared?" Jasper asked.

"What if they don't like me?" she said.

"Bella, if they don't like you then they're crazy," Jasper said.

"Really?"

"Really."

I walked over and opened the front door and saw Kate, Tanya, Irena and Eleazer. Tanya saw the confused expression on my face.

"Come in, come in," I said and they all came in.

"Esme, when you called, you said you had big news, what is it?" Tanya asked.

"You'll see," I said.

"Mamma, mamma, I beated Emmett," Bella called excitedly. I could hear her running towards me.

Tanya, Irina, Eleazer and Garrett all looked confused.

Bella appeared in the door way.

"Everyone, meet Bella, this is our newest Cullen," I said. Bella froze when he saw the Denali's and began to back away. "Bella, come here sweetie, they won't hurt you, I promise," I said. Bella ran towards me, not taking her eyes off the Denali's as she did, and hid behind my legs.

"Esme, why do you have a human?" Tanya asked confused.

"Come and sit and we'll tell you the story," I said and held Bella's hand and we led the way to the living room. Bella ran to Edward and nestled herself comfortably in his lap.

"Edward," she whispered, completely unaware that we could hear her, "They is all big," she said. Edward smiled and nodded.

"They won't hurt you, they're all very nice," Edward assured her. "Why don't you go and say hello," Edward suggested. Bella shook her head.

"Emmett, why don't you play another game with Bella?" I said.

"Woo, football," he said.

"Emmett, it's raining," I said. Emmett slumped into the couch disappointed.

"Emmy, play battleships again," Bella said.

"Alright," he agreed, after a stern look from me.

Carlisle made sure that Bella was occupied before telling the story.

"A few months ago, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme were out hunting and they heard a child crying. Jasper ran towards the crying and found a house burning; He jumped inside the window and saw Bella in the corner, looking at the dead bodies of her father and mother. Jasper got her out of the house and they brought her home. The next day, Esme and I found out that Bella had no family left and we adopted her," Carlisle explained.

"Does she know about us?" Tanya asked.

"No, she's too young now to notice anything. We decided to wait until she was older until we tell, her," Carlisle explained.

"It just means we have to walk slowly, and not startle her," I added.

"Wow, she's such a cutie," Kate said.

"Isn't she just," Tanya agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, she's great, can we go upstairs now, I have the new fashion magazines," Alice said. I knew Alice loved Bella, but I have a feeling that fashion came before everything, except maybe Jasper. Most of the time.

Kate followed Alice and Rosalie upstairs.

I watched the rest of my children talking happily and I held Carlisle hand as we sat, talking about nothing in particular with the Denali's.

Bella POV

Today, the other people came. The ones that everyone was talking about, the ones that Alice said understood fashion, The ones that everyone called the Denali's. I was scared, but I didn't tell anyone, I wanted to be brave. I only told Jasper when I was really scared, when they first got here. Now, I'm playing with Emmett, in my room, with the bears, and they are downstairs, I want to say hello, but I am scared they won't like me.

"Emmy, puppets," I said, I like puppets, Edward plays puppets best though, but he's downstairs with them.

"Alright, I want to be the shark," he said, I like Emmy, he is funny and makes me laugh, and he always plays with me when no one else wants to.

We played for a long time, but I got bored.

"Bella, wanna do something fun?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, I said, Emmy and I always have fun.

"Why don't we spy on Alice and Rose?" He said.

"Yay, we can be detectives," I said.

"Okay, I'll get the walkie talkies." Emmett left the room and I waited for him to come back, when he did, he gave me a walkie talkie. "Bella, you need war paint to be a real detective," Emmy said. I stood still while he drew black lines on my face with the paint.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll put some on too," Emmy said. "What is your code name?" Emmy asked.

"I want to be Ariel," I said. I love Ariel, she is my favorite princess. "You can be Jack," I said.

"Who?" Emmy asked.

"Jack and the beanstalk," I said.

"Oh, but I want to be terminator," Emmy said.

"Okay, you can be terminator," I said.

"Okay Ariel, go hide in Edwards room until I call you, over," Emmy said into his walkie talkie.

"Okay Emmy," I said.

"No, I'm terminator, over." Emmy said.

I laughed and ran to Edwards's room.

"In position Ariel? Over," Emmy said.

"Yes Terminator, Over," I said.

"On three, run into Alice's room, over," Emmy said.

"Yes Terminator, Over," I said.

"One."

"Two."

Three!"

I ran into Alice's room and ran to mummy's lap.

"Boo," I said.

"Hey Bella," mummy said.

"Did, I scare you?" I asked.

"A little bit," mummy said.

"Bella, this is Kate," mummy said. I turned around and saw one of them.

I turned around and hid my head in mummy's shoulder. Maybe if I couldn't see her, then she couldn't see me.

"Hi Bella," I heard her say. She had a nice voice, like mummy and Alice and Esme. "Don't be shy, I won't hurt you," she said. I didn't believe her, I don't like strangers, the last stranger's I saw mummy yelled at and made me scared.

I wasn't scared of mummy anymore though, she promised she would never scare me again.

"Bella, Kate won't hurt you, I promise," mummy said. Mummy and mamma have promised that they won't hurt me, and they are being nice to everyone. I lifted my head slowly, still holding mummy tight, I didn't want her to go away.

"Hello Bella," the lady said. I looked at her, and she was pretty, she reminded me of mamma.

"Hi," I said quietly. I didn't want to go near her though, just in case. Mummy and Alice and the girl mummy said was called Kate, started talking again and were looking at the books Alice always had. I don't know where Emmy went; I think he went to talk to the ones downstairs. Kate kept looking at me and she always smiled. That means she's nice. I like her now. I got of mummy's lap and walked over to her.

"Hello Bella," she said smiling.

"Hello," I said. "I like you, you're very pretty," I said.

"Oh, thank you Bella," Kate said.

"But you're not as pretty as mummy," I told her. Mummy was the prettiest. Alice, mummy and Kate laughed. I didn't know what was funny.

"Alright Bella, I can live with that," Kate said smiling. "Can I be second prettiest then?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but you have to share with mamma and Alice," I said.

"Alright then, that's fair," Kate said.

"Bella, I am hurt, why do I come second?" Alice asked.

"Alice, stop with the jealousy, I'm her mum, of course I'm the prettiest," mummy said.

Alice rolled her eyes, and started looking at the pictures again.

I sat down next to Kate and watched her talk to Alice and mummy.

She was very nice, not like the last stranger that I met, the ones that mummy yelled at. Mummy liked Kate, so I did too.

"Mummy," I said. "I'm hungry," I said. "My tummy is going grrrrrrr," I said.

Kate laughed and I looked at her. I didn't know what was funny, my tummy was doing that.

"Alright Bells, let's go get some lunch," mummy said.

"Can I come?" Kate asked.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"It's not every day that I get the chance to see this," Kate said. And she followed me and mummy down to the kitchen. Alice followed too, maybe because she didn't want to look at the pictures by herself. When I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw the others. I was scared, Kate was nice, but I didn't know the others. I ran into the kitchen and saw mummy looking in the fridge. I went to my chair but it was too big and Edward and Jazzy weren't here to help me. I tried to jump but that didn't work.

"Mummy, I need help on the chair," I said.

"Manners Bella," mummy said. I rolled my eyes. Mummy and mamma really like manners.

"Please," I said.

"Bella, can I help you?" Kate asked. I nodded; mummy and mamma promised she would hurt me. Kate lifted me onto my chair, and she didn't hurt me.

"Esme," mummy called. Alice gave me my racecar and I played with it, waiting for mummy to get me some lunch. Mamma came into the kitchen and helped get me some food.

"Bella, you ready for some food?" Mamma asked me.

"Yeah," I said. I was hungry. Mummy gave me the bowl and a spoon. I looked in the bowl and I saw soup,

"Yummy," I said, I love soup.

"What do you say to mummy Bella?" Alice said.

"Thank you mummy," I said. Alice liked manners too.

I got bored of eating, so I played my racecar.

"Bella, eat your lunch please," mummy said. I wanted to play with my racecar.

"Bella, do you want some help?" Kate said. I nodded my head. If Kate helped, I could play with my racecar. Kate picked up my Dora spoon scooped some of the soup onto the spoon. I opened my mouth wide and Kate put the soup in my mouth.

"No, you have to do it like Jazzy does," I said.

"How does he do it?" Kate asked.

"Like this," mummy said and took the spoon from her.

"Train," I said. "Please," I said when mummy looked at me.

"Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, choo, choo," mummy said and then put the food in my mouth. I ate the soup and played with my car.

"I get it," Kate said.

Kate fed me and she did all the ones that I asked. Soon I finished and she gave the bowl and the spoon to mamma and helped me off my chair.

"Bella, why don't you come and meet my sisters and brother and my boyfriend," Kate said. Mummy told me that Emmy was her boyfriend and Jazzy was Alice's boyfriend but mamma and daddy were different. I looked at mummy, scared.

"Bella, they won't hurt you," she said.

"Can you come with me?" I asked; mummy always kept me safe.

"Bella, you like Kate right?" mummy asked. I nodded, I did like Kate, she was nice and mummy liked her; that meant she was good. "Kate will make sure your safe okay, and daddy, Jazz, Emmy and Alice are all out there, alright?" mummy said. I nodded again. I held Kate's hand and we walked into the room with the TV.

"Daddy," I ran to daddy and he holds his arms out to hug me.

"Hey sweetie," he said.

"Bella," Kate said. I looked at her and she smiled.

"This here is my sister Tanya," Kate pointed to a girl who smiled at me.

"This is Irena, my other sister," Irena smiled too and waved at me. I waved back at her.

"This is Eleazer, Kate said, he was big and scary, and I didn't like him. He reminded me of the scary man. I leaned into daddy, and hugged him; daddy wouldn't let the man hurt me.

"Bella, Eleazer is a very nice man, he won't hurt you," said daddy.

"You promise?" I whispered so no one else could hear.

"I promise," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I giggled; daddy's kisses always make me feel better. I looked at Eleazer and waved.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," his voice reminded me of Emmy.

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy daddy," I said and daddy bounced his knees. I laughed. Daddy lifted me up and put me on the ground.

"Why don't you go and find Edward and see if he'll play you a song on the piano?" daddy said. I loved Edward playing the piano so I ran upstairs to find Edward.

"Edward," I called.

"Bella, I'm in my room," I heard Edward say. I walked up the stairs that went to Edward's room. I knocked on the door before I walked in; Edward said that if I didn't knock then I wasn't allowed in at all. I thought it was mean, but Edward said it was the rules.

"Come in Bella," Edward said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked laughing.

"I'm magic," Edward said, turning around.

"No you're not, only fairies are magic," I said.

"Well, I'm a fairy," Edward said.

"No you're not, you're too big," I said. Fairies are little, everyone knew that.

"Alright then, I'm not a fairy," Edward said. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Can we play on the piano?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward said. He was taking too long so I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him, to make him stand up faster.

"Eager are we?" he said and stood up. We went to the piano and Edward put me on his lap.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked.

"My song," I said. Edward made a special song for me. He made one for mamma too, but the one he made for me was the best.

When Edward was playing my song I wanted to join in so I pressed some of the keys.

"Bella," Edward said.

I looked at him with the face Alice taught me. She said it would get me out of trouble. Edward smiled sighed, but didn't get angry.

Alice told me once that I'm lucky because Edward lets me touch his piano, and if anyone else touches it they get in lots of trouble. It makes me feel special when I get to do things no one else does. Edward played my song and I let him finish before I had a turn. Edward said that when I was older, he'd teach me to play the piano. Edward played Esme's song and I was getting sleepy. I yawned and closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I didn't hear Edward finish the song, but I did feel him lift me up and take me to my room.

"Edward stay," I said. I didn't want to be by myself.

"I will Bella," Edward said. I opened my eyes to make sure. Edward was sitting on the rocking chair and I nodded. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up from my nap, no one was in my room on the rocking chair. I was a little bit scared but I knew they were downstairs with the other people. I couldn't find teddy white, I always had teddy white next to me when I slept. I was scared now. I got out of bed and when I walked towards the bedroom door it started to open.

"Edward," I said.

"Hello Bella," The voice wasn't Edward. The person came into my room and it was one of them, the one Kate said was Irina. Irina walked towards me. I was scared, I didn't like Irina, I walked backwards and I was pressed against the wall in the corner.

"Bella," Irina said.

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could and crouched down hiding my head in my knees. I screamed for Jazzy, I screamed for mummy, I screamed for daddy, I screamed for mamma, I screamed for Emmy, Alice and Edward. I screamed for Kate too. I felt someone pick me up but I didn't know who it was. I was too scared to open my eyes. I tried to hit the person hard so they would let me go.

"Bella, Shhh, it's me, its Jasper," The person said.

I opened my eyes and saw Jazzy. I stopped hitting him and hugged him. I tried to say sorry, but I was crying too much and I couldn't stop.

It took Jazzy a long time to help me stop crying. I tried to tell Jazzy I was sorry that I hit him. I tried to tell Jazzy that I didn't like Irina, but that I still liked Kate. Daddy walked into my room, and I was scared he would get angry at me for crying too much.

"I'm sorry daddy," I said. I looked up at him but he didn't look angry.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I was just scared," I said.

"Bella, can I bring Irina here?" daddy asked.

"No, I don't like her," I said. I hid in Jazzy's shirt. "I want Emmy," I said. I knew he would let anyone hurt me. "And I want Edward," I said. Edward would make me have to see anyone I didn't like. Ali said Edward was over potrectivable.  
"Bella, Irina won't hurt you, she just wants to say sorry," daddy said. I shook my head. Didn't daddy understand that I didn't like Irina and that she scared me?

"Bella?" I heard Irina's voice. My body went still and I couldn't move even though I wanted to. I wanted to snuggle into Jasper, or hide in Emmy's shirt like I did when I was scared.

"Bella, please let Irina say sorry," Jazzy said. My body still didn't move. I tried to turn around and tell Jasper but I couldn't. I tried to tell him no, but my mouth wouldn't open. I started breathing really fast and I couldn't stop.

Then it went black...

Sorry for the long wait again guys, I write when I can, and lately that's not very often unfortunately.

In the chapter, I tried to convey the innocence and trust that young children have in adults, especially adults close to them, as best as I could.

Please review, it means the world to me,

Thanks

Also if you have any questions, story ideas or suggestions I am open to them.

Thanks again,

AussieGal20.


	12. New friend

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, SM does **

Sorry for the long wait.

My new years resolution is to update monthly, so I chose a random date; I will now update both this story and 'Wife Swap' on the 8th of every month.

I know this sounds like a big gap, but I am about to start my final year of school (YAY!) so I need to be able to fit school work in there somewhere.

I hope you like this chapter

Hospital

Rosalie POV

My baby fainted. I listened to her breathing quicken, I listened to her heartbeat get faster and I watched her as her eyes roll back and her limp body fall to the floor. I just stood there and I _let_ Jasper push her over the edge. I could tell she was terrified, but I just stood there and didn't do anything to help her. I was rooted to the spot as everyone around me rushed forward to help Bella. Frozen. I wanted so bad to go and help my baby girl but I couldn't move.

"Rose," Emmett's voice was soft in my ears, relaxing, comforting.

"Rose come sit down," Emmett said as he led me to Bella's bed, somehow uprooting me from my position on the floor. I didn't _need_ to sit, perse, but it was probably a good idea. I looked over at Bella. Jasper had moved her into a more comfortable position, but left her on the floor, on Carlisle's orders, saying that when she regained consciousness, she would be disoriented and frightened, and it was best to let her have some space.

I distantly heard Alice and Esme showing the Denali's out, but I was mostly concentrating on Bella. Seconds later, Alice and Esme were next to me, Esme holding my hand, Alice standing next to me, trying to see past Jasper, Edward and Carlisle and get a clear look at Bella.

"Why didn't you see it Ali?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Alice replied, the guilt evident in her voice.

It took Bella 10 minutes to regain consciousness, 10 minutes I never want to relive again.

"Mummy?" she mumbled.

"Sweetie, I'm here," I assured her as I stepped forward.

"Mummy, I feel funny," Bella said.

"Oh, hunny I know, why don't we make you feel a little bit better," I suggested holding my hand out for her to hold.

"How can you make it better?" she asked.

"Mummy just knows, come with me," I said. Bella started to walk forward but she stopped suddenly after a few steps.

"Wait, is the scary lady gone?" she asked, frightened.

"Baby, they're all gone," I assured her.

"Did Kate go too?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. I liked her," Bella said, slightly disappointed.

Bella followed me down stairs and I sat her on her chair as I rummaged around and served her two scoops of ice cream.

"Yum, thanks mummy," Bella said.

In the hours after, Bella seemed to forget what had happened.

"Her mind has repressed the memories and decided that what happened was too hard to handle, in a few days, she won't even remember Irina or what happened," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

For the rest of the day, everyone kept a close eye on Bella, never left her alone, and talked softly. Emmett, even willingly took her out to play with Lucky, something that he hated doing.

"_You got him, so you have to play with him_" we said to him every time Bella wanted to go out and play with him.

Time doesn't really mean much to a vampire, but that evening seemed to drag on forever.

Finally Bella was in bed and I felt emotionally drained. I could tell everyone else was too. Although the Denali's were our best friends, I would never see them again if it meant Bella never had to re-experience today. She seemed to bond well with Kate, but I knew that they we a package deal, if we couldn't see one of them, we couldn't see any of them; they were an extremely close-knit family.

OooOooOooOooOooO

March – the next year

Carlisle's POV

The weeks wore on and we were now in March. In May, Bella will have been in our family for a year. One year has gone by. Now that I have a daughter who ages, time seems to fly. I was in my study, reading up on Cerebral Palsy, for one of my new patients. I could Bella in her room down the hall playing with her new fixation; the overhead train Esme and I had gotten her for Christmas. Three months on and it was still her favourite toy. Within the week after Christmas, Bella had been through four sets of batteries, so we limited her time with it for an hour everyday. Esme was in our room, pouring over blueprints for a garden she was designing for the retirement village in Seattle. Alice and Rosalie were downstairs talking, Edward was in his room and Emmett and Jasper were in the rec room, playing Emmett's new Xbox game.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing disrupted the peacefulness of the house.

"Hello?" I heard Esme answer the phone. The person on the other end of the line said something that even I, couldn't make out. I distinguished that it was a male and not someone I recognised.

"Yes, he's here. I'll get him for you now," Esme said to the person on the phone. She walked into my office and handed me the phone.

"Someone from your work dear," she informed me as she handed me the phone.

"Carlisle Cullen, how may I help you?" I said, expecting it to be a nurse or intern needing assistance with a patient.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Greg Milton, I am the vice president of staff co-ordination at Forks county hospital," the man said. I realised that Greg had become the new vice president of staff co-ordination only last week and I had not met him yet. "I was calling to inform you of a slight change in the hospital," Greg informed me. "We had a board meeting on Saturday and we feel that Forks hospital could use with being more family oriented and we have decided to try a 'bring your kids to work day.' I was under the impression that you had recently adopted a young girl."

"Yes, my wife and I adopted Bella ten months ago," I confirmed.

"We would be delighted if you participated in this day, to set a good example and encourage other doctors to bring their children to work. We are hoping that if this day is a success, we will make it an annual event," Greg said.

"Mr. Milton, I would be delighted to participate in this event," I agreed whole heartedly.

"Thankyou so much Dr Cullen. The 'bring you kids to work day' is scheduled for this Friday," Greg Milton said.

"Thanks Greg, hopefully I'll see you around soon," I said and hung up.

I thought this was an interesting idea, and I was excited to take Bella to work with me on Friday. She had asked me more that once to come to work with me. Esme walked into the study again and I motioned for her to sit on my lap. I kissed her neck gently and rubbed circles on her back with my thumb.

"What was that about?" Esme asked curiously.

"The hospitals bringing in a 'bring your kids to work day' on Friday and they wanted to know if I was interested in taking Bella with me," I said.

"That's a good idea, she'll enjoy that," Esme agreed sincerely.

"Yeah, I know," I said and kissed her neck again. I kissed all the way up her jaw line and eventually she got sick of my mucking around and she kissed me on the lips.

This kiss, like so many others, lasted several minutes, but we weren't mauling each others mouths like Rose and Emmett seemed to do. I treated my wife like a porcelain doll. Fragile, unique and one of a kind.

"Emmy, Stop!" Bella's high pitched squeal interrupted us. "Emmy no, stop tickling!" Bella squealed and giggled again. I rolled my eyes and Esme stood up and went to end a situation that would most likely end badly. "Emmy! Please! Stop," Bella squealed.

I watched out of the doorway of my study, directly opposite Bella's room down the hallway. Before Esme could reach the door Bella's squeals and giggles turned to cries. It took all my effort not to walk over and comfort her, but Esme was there and I knew she could handle the situation.

Sure enough, the situation ended badly. Emmett had tickled Bella to the point where she had an accident. This had happened only twice before and without Jasper' gift, I could feel Bella's embarrassment.

"Emmett, you are to clean the mess in here and hand-wash Bella's clothes and hang them in the laundry to dry. You will then iron them and fold them and put them away neatly," Esme said. "Oh and I want you to apologize to Bella as well," Esme added.

"What! Why?" Emmett whined.

"Bella asked you three times to stop tickling her and you didn't. This is your punishment for ignoring her wishes," Esme said.

I could hear everyone laughing at Emmett as he cleaned and by the time he had finished hand-washing Bella's clothes, Bella had been bathed, changed and had been colouring for half an hour.

By this time I had given up reading and moved into the main family room and was currently sitting on the floor against the armchair with Bella in my lap drawing.

"Bella," Emmett said when he entered the room.

"Bella looked at him and crossed her arms like she had seen Esme do when she was disappointed with one of the kids. On Bella, it was one of the cutest things I had ever seen and it took all my self control not to laugh.

"Yes Emmy?" She said.

"Bella, I'm sorry I tickled you and didn't stop when you said so," Emmett said.

"That's okay," Bella said. She thought pensively for a few seconds before she added, "But you have to give me a hug and give me a ride on you shoulders and you have to play with me until bed time."  
"Alright," Emmett agreed immediately and ran towards us and picked Bella up and hugged her gently. He then lifted her up and onto his shoulders and ran around the whole house with her. Soon she got bored and demanded that he played _candyland_ with her.

"Bella," Emmett began to whine, "Can't I teach you to play a fun game. Oh, like poker," he said enthusiastically.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I refuse to let you teach my four year old daughter how to gamble," I said. His face fell in disappointment.

"Oh I know, I know, I know," Bella squealed. "Can we play with Lucky?" she asked Emmett.

"It's better than Candyland," he agreed and began to walk outside.

"Wait, Bella, you can't go outside, you just had a bath and it's nearly dinner and bedtime," Esme said from behind me on the armchair.

It was now Bella's turn to visibly deflate and her face fell in an almost identical way to Emmett's.

"But, can we bring her inside then?" she asked hopefully. She put on the bambi eyes and almost pouty lips, the hardest face to resist in the world.

"You can take her into the basement, and only the basement.

"Yay," Bella said.

"But you have to promise to come and have dinner and go to bed when I say so, alright?" Esme agreed.

"Yes mamma."  
Bella ran outside, followed closely by Emmett and three minutes later, we heard them go down to the basement through the back door. I turned the TV on and flipped to the news channel. The news was on quietly and Bella's high pitched giggle and Emmett's booming laugh could be heard from downstairs, with the occasional bark from Lucky.

_Two days later _

Tomorrow I would be taking Bella to the hospital with me and so I took another day off today, and Esme and I decided to take Bella down to the markets in Port Angeles for a fun day out and to get some more food for Bella.

By 10:30, Bella was packed and Edward was left in charge of the house. Jasper put Bella to sleep and we strapped her into the car seat and eventually headed off.

Bella's car seat was installed in Emmett's jeep so I had to leave my Mercedes at home. I loved driving fast, as did the rest of my family, but I refused to go more than 10 miles p/h over the limit. By the time we got to Port Angeles Bella was sick of the car and itching to get out. Esme got her out of the car and we walked hand in hand, Bella in the middle, towards one of the stalls. We spent three hours visiting all the stalls until there was only a handful left.

"Oh, Carlisle, look, there's a garden stall" Esme exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled at her eagerness and we walked towards it. Bella was entertained by the piece of orange a man had given her from one of the stalls and she munched happily on that, spiling the juice everywhere. Esme walked around observing everything while I followed her. Bella was looking at the flower display and I let her stay there, happy.

"Mamma!" Bella said excitement in her voice. "Mamma, look!" she said. Esme and I walked to where she was. Bella had found the fruits section and was looking at it happily.

"Mamma, why didn't we have these in our garden?" she asked. Since we were vampires and didn't eat, we didn't see the need to have fruit trees in our garden. "Mamma, can we get some?" Bella asked. "Please," she added after I looked at her.

Esme was happy to be out in the garden and was excited to have something more to plant. We ended up buying strawberries, tomatoes and an apple tree that was sure to die, given the weather conditions of Forks. As well as the fruits, Esme bout some herbs she could use when she cooked Bella's food.

We left the markets at 3:00 and with Bella, worn out from the day; fell asleep in my arms as I carried her up to her room when we arrived home. I went back downstairs and help Esme put the food away and I moved the herbs and fruit from the jeep to the garage floor.

"Are you going to plant these now?" I asked Esme.

"No. Bella seemed excited about them, so I'll wait until she's awake and we can do it together," she said.

Half an hour later, I was in the living room with Esme next to me when I heard the voices of the others and noticed that Alice's voice was extremely high pitched and this could mean only one thing.

"Argument about clothes," Esme and I said at the same time and we walked upstairs to Alice's bedroom where the noise was coming from.

"No. Over my completely-dead-in-a-grave body is she wearing that _thing_!" Alice said.

"Why not? It's her favourite thing to wear, and she's going somewhere unfamiliar. She needs to feel comfortable," Surprisingly it was Edward who was challenging Alice. This was almost unheard of. No one ever went up against Alice, especially with clothes. The only other time I could remember was in '82 when she attempted to make Edward and Emmett wear skin tight fluoro jeans.

"That thing is ugly, and it doesn't go with the outfit I picked out for her!" Alice almost yelled.

"Alice, you bought it for her. Why would you buy something that you hated?" Edward argued back.

"Because I was going to have it accidentally shrink or rip or get lost but I never got around to getting rid of it," Alice shot back. Until now, everyone had been watching the argument, slightly amused. The noise had woken Bella up and she was now sitting on the bed in between Emmett and Rosalie.

"You was going to make my hoodie get broke Alice?" Bella asked disappointed.

"I– I– " Alice said.

Edward looked at her smugly.

"No, Bella, I could never do that," Alice lied through her teeth to placate Bella.

"Anyway, she's not wearing it," Alice turned back to Edward.

"Why don't we try to figure this out quietly and calmly," Esme suggested. "Alice, what do you want Bella to wear?"

Alice showed us the outfit she wanted Bella to wear tomorrow. It was a cute outfit, but not one that Bella would be comfortable in.

"Edward, what do you want Bella to wear?" Esme asked

"I want her to wear something comfortable, and something that she would like to wear," Edward said.

"Why don't you ask Bella want she wants to wear?" Emmett suggested.

Alice turned to Bella and said,

"Bella, what do you want to wear tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Why do I have to choose now? Why can't I choose tomorrow morning like all the time?" Bella asked us.

"Well, we were trying to keep it a surprise, but I suppose I'll have to tell you now," I said.

"Bella, tomorrow, I'm going to take you to my work, at the hospital, and you can see what it's like there, just like you've always wanted to," I said.

"I get to come with you the hopsital?" Bella asked, excitement lighting her eyes.

"Yes, you do," I said.

"Yay, thanks daddy," she squealed and launched herself at me from the bed. If I was a human, I probably wouldn't have had the time to move my arms and catch her.

"Your welcome sweetie," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

At 4:30 the next morning, Alice was dressing a sleeping Bella into her proposed outfit for today and then Esme fed her some cereal while she was still half asleep. Rosalie packed her bag, and after everyone had given Bella a kiss and said goodbye, I was strapping her into the car seat. Soon we were cruising down the long driveway heading towards the hospital.

"Daddy," Bella said, her voice still thick with sleep, "Is we going to the hopsital today?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie, that where we are going right now," I told her.

"Good, I really want to go," she said.

"I know."

The rest of the car trip was in silence, Bella was still waking up and I was mulling over yesterday afternoon

I had been in my study watching my wife and my daughter through the window planting in the garden. I remember thinking that Esme would be overjoyed that Bella loved being in the garden and sharing a passion of hers. When they eventually came back inside, after Bella had almost drowned the strawberries, Bella was flushed pink with excitement, and quite grubby from playing with the dirt. I knew that if she could Esme would be almost crying with happiness.

I pulled into my designated car space and gently lifted Bella out of the car while simultaneously throwing her backpack over my shoulder. Bella was on my hip, her head resting gently on my shoulder, but by the time we were inside the building, the bright lights made it impossible for her to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. As we walked past, I noticed the head of every nurse turn to stare at Bella. She noticed and blushed hiding her face in my shoulder. I reached my office and I grabbed my white coat from the coat stand in the corner Esme had bought me, my stethoscope from the desk and everything else I needed. I placed Bella on the ground so I could put on my coat. I turned to leave but before I could Bella stopped me.

"Leo daddy," she said. Leo was her stuffed lion, her second favourite teddy who she took everywhere, when it was impractical to take her teddy white, like today. I opened the backpack and saw Leo placed on top. I handed him to Bella and while she clutched him in one hand, she held mine in the other and I lead her to the handover room. When we entered, I noticed that I was among the last to arrive. I did see that the majority of the other doctors had their children with them, but all were much older than my Bella.

"Ah yes, now that Dr Cullen is here we can start," said Dr. Hannigan. "First I would like to thankyou all for participating in today's event and for the sake of us all, I hope it goes well."

After this introduction, we were given our patients for the day and told any critical information that we needed to know. We were all filing out of the room when Bella said,

"Daddy, I want to wear a white coat like you is."

I smiled; I couldn't describe the feeling that was coursing through my body after Bella said she wanted to be like me. I guess I felt honoured.

"I'll see what I can do," I told her. I went to the nurse's station and asked Nadine, an older nurse, but perfectly nice, to see if she could find a spare coat for Bella.

"Bella, go with Nadine and she'll find a coat for you. Bella obeyed and they walked over to a supply cupboard. I went through the notes I was given on my patients and memorised them, while still keeping an eye on Bella. I saw Nadine rummage around before pulling out the smallest spare coat she could find. She placed it on Bella and saw that it still dragged along the floor, but Bella didn't seem to mind, Nadine also grabbed an old stethoscope and slung it around Bella's neck.

"There we go, now you look just like your daddy," Nadine said kindly to Bella. Bella beamed and began to skip over to me, before stopping and running back to Nadine.

"Thankyou Nadine," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome dear," Nadine replied. Bella smiled before making her way back over to me.

I had noticed that over the course of living with us, Bella had seemed to pick up a habit from each of us. Bella was now exhibiting the behaviour she had picked up from Alice; she was jittery and bouncing with excitement.

"What is we going to do daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"First we'll go and say hello to everyone that daddy will be looking after today," I told her.

"Can I say hello too?" she asked.

"Of course you can," I assured her. The first patient we went to say hello to was a young man, Kyle, who had been admitted during the night with a broken arm that had needed surgery, two hours later, Kyle was in pain and on 12 hour monitoring before he could go home.

"Hello Kyle, my name is Dr. Cullen and I will be your doctor today," I told him, smiling in a non-threatening way.

"Hello Kyle, my name is Dr. Bella and I will be your doctor today," Bella copied me. I smiled, while Kyle looked confused.

"Kyle, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Bella, today is bring your children to work day," I explained.

"Oh, okay," he said. "Hello Dr Bella, how are you today?" he said, playing along.

Bella and Kyle chatted away while I read checked Kyle's vitals.

"Alright Kyle, in about five hours your arm should be ready for casting, until then, try and get some sleep," I suggested.

Bella waved goodbye and we moved on to the next patient.

My sixth and final patient was a little girl Bella's age that was suffering from Cystic Fibrosis, and was getting worse and worse by the day. This young girl, Katie Baxendale, was brought in two days ago, and had been deteriorating since then. I began talking to Katie's mother, who was staying with her daughter. I noticed that Bella and Katie were shyly conversing also. Mrs Baxendale on her daughters health and informed her that she was indeed deteriorating. I answered all the questions and I was soon paged to respond to an incoming ambulance full of car crash victims.

"Bella, come quickly," I said. I had to get her to the nurse's station quickly; I didn't want her witnessing the aftermath of irresponsible driving so soon in her life. I was only planning on showing her that when she was going for her license.

"But daddy, I want to stay here with Katie," she said.

"Yeah, and I want Bella to stay too," Katie said.

"Bella, you can't, Katie needs to rest and I have to go some where quickly, you have to come and wait at the nurse's station with Nadine," I told her.

Bella slumped and reluctantly began to follow me.

"Dr. Cullen, I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her for you, I'm sure Katie would love the company of someone her own age," Mrs Baxendale offered.

"I would hate to burden you ma'am,' I said.

"Oh, it's alright, Bella will be no burden," she assured me.

I could here that the sirens of the ambulance were incredibly close.

"Thankyou, Mrs Baxendale, I really do appreciate this," I said.

"It's my pleasure," she said. I smiled at her and walked off quickly towards the ambulance entry.

The whole time I was working on saving the lives of these crash victims, I was thinking of Bella, hoping that she was behaving herself. Before I could worry more, the heartbeat of the man I was working on, began to slow at an alarming rate.

"Come on, we're losing him," I said frantically, acting as any human would in this situation, panicky and stressed. I had known the second that I had laid eyes on this man, that he was never going to make it, and there was nothing we could do. The amount of blood loss, tissue, bone and muscle damage, the severity of his head injury, would have ensured a life as a vegetable, even if he ad survived.

Just then I heard his heart stutter and then stop. After three more attempts at reviving him we declare his TOD as 6:47 am. We had the respectful minute of silence, then there was another flurry of activity. Half the nurses went to help in the next operating room, while the rest stayed to clear this room, ready for the next time it needed to be used. I went on another round to check up on each of my patients. I stopped first at Katie, to get Bella and make sure she was alright.

I saw her sitting at the end of Katie's bed, both girls giggling while Mrs Baxendale was reading a newspaper.

"Hey daddy," Bella spotted me.

"Hey hunny, did you have fun while I was gone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Katie and I had so much fun," she said happily. "Did you save any lives daddy?" she asked, just like I she did every time I came home from work.

There was no way that I could tell Bella or Katie or Mrs Baxendale that a man had just died under my hands. So I smiled and said,

"Sure did," just like every afternoon.

"Mrs Baxendale," I turned to her. "Thankyou so much for keeping an eye on Bella, I can't think of a way to make it up to you," I said.

"Oh nonsense, you're doing enough by being here and looking after my daughter," she said. I put on another fake smile and nodded. I didn't want to have to tell this lovely human that she would most likely lose her daughter with a few months or so.

"Thankyou," is said. "Bella, Katie really needs some rest, I'll bring you by later, after we go and check on daddy's other patients," I said.

"Can I visit Bethany again?" she asked.

"Of course, we'll go and see her now.

"Bethany was an elderly lady who had leukaemia and had been bought in by her neighbours yesterday after she had collapsed. I could imagine why Bella seemed to like Bethany, the kind old grandma who knitted and gives their grandchildren sweets. Which was exactly what she had been doing when Bella and I had first went to see her. She had been knitting a scarf and when Bella had said hello, she offered her a travel sweet from her handbag.

The rest of the day was fairly quite and Bella spent most of the time with Katie or Bethany, and when the end of my shift came around, I had a hard time convincing Bella to leave.

"Bella, please, it's time to go home, don't you want to see your mother and your brothers and sisters?" I asked her. Bella as clearly torn between the desire to see her family and the longing to stay and play with the only friend she had ever made since last year at least.

"Please, just a little while longer?" she begged. Then Katie started.

"Please Dr Cullen, please can Bella stay?" she begged.

"I'm afraid not Katie, Bella and I have to get home," I said gently, I hated the look of disappointment on her face.

"Can she come and visit tomorrow?" she then asked hopefully. Bella spun around to face me hop lit her face.

"Only if it's okay with Mrs Baxendale," I agreed.

"I would love to have Bella visit tomorrow," she agreed wholeheartedly.

It was settled. While Bella and Katie said goodbye, Bella promising to bring some toys for tomorrow, Mrs Baxendale pulled my aside slightly.

"Thankyou Dr. Cullen, for helping my little girl," she said gratefully. "And thankyou for allowing Bella to come tomorrow, I have seen a great improvement in my daughter over the course of today, she seems happier and healthier, and I am sure this is Bella's doing, my daughter has not had company of her own age group for such a long time, she really missed it I think," Mrs Baxendale confided.

"You're welcome, Bella seems to rally have taken a liking to you're daughter as well, I hate to have to split them up now, but I promise to have my wife bring her around tomorrow, around 9:00," I said. Mrs Baxendale nodded gratefully.

The trip home was a short one, and was filled with Bella's chatter about her day with her new best friend. I was sure that this wasn't going to be the last time we heard about Katie.

**Read and Review…Please:D**


	13. Missing mummy

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, I know it's been ages, but I am going to stick to my once a month rule. If I get more that 25 reviews for a chapter, I'll post two chapters within a month as a reward :)

Enjoy the fluffiness of little Bella and big Edwards relationship in this chapter :D

_- One week later -_

Edward POV

Rosalie and Emmett were packing their car, ready to go on their annual anniversary trip, tomorrow is the anniversary of the day they first met. The day Rosalie found Emmett and took him to Carlisle. This time, they were staying in America; Rosalie didn't want to be too far from Bella. Alice had foreseen rain and clouds in New York, so they decided to go to the big apple.

Bella was confused by the flurry of activity around the house and the frantic runs back and forth from Rose and Emmett's room to the car, packing last minute things.

"Edward where's mummy and Emmy going?" she asked me.

"They are going on a little holiday," I tried to explain.

"Oh, can I go?" she asked excitedly.

"Bells, mummy and Emmy," I paused at Bella's nickname for Emmett holding back laughter. "They want to go on a little holiday by themselves, they need time to be alone," I tried to explain as gently as possible without hurting her feelings. I had learnt over the last year or so, that young children, or Bella in particular, were sensitive and you had break bad news to them carefully.

"Do you mean the same alone time that Alice makes Jazzy have with her?" she asked. _How perceptive could a four year old be?_ I thought in shock. Rosalie, who was walking through the room at that time smiled and said,

"Yes, Baby, that's exactly the same time that Emmy and I are going to have together." She ruffled Bella's hair playfully.

By the time Rosalie and Emmett left and Bella had said goodbye, it was after lunch and the house seemed very quite, without Emmett especially. Without her big playmate, Bella seemed lost. It wasn't until after Bella had had her bath and Esme and Carlisle were trying to get her to bed that she started becoming a problem.

"I'm not sleepy," she said as Esme tried to pull up the covers.

"Bella you have to go to sleep now, so that you can wake up with lots of energy tomorrow, so we can go to playground," Esme tried to persuade her.

"I don't want to go to the playground," Bella said defiantly.

"Bella, you still need to go to sleep, though. If you don't you will be tired tomorrow and have a long afternoon sleep," Carlisle told her. We had been slowly cutting out her afternoon nap; she was old enough to cope without one, unless she was exhausted from the morning.

"I'm still not sleepy," Bella insisted.

Esme and Carlisle tried to convince her to go to sleep for ten minutes before they were positive that there was something bothering her.

"Bella, why don't we get Jasper to read you a story?" Carlisle suggested.

"No," Bella said, "Emmy isn't here to play it out," she said. I couldn't believe I had seen this coming. Bella had been behaving differently today, but I think we all pinned it down to tiredness.

"Bella," Esme said calmly, "Do you miss Emmy?" she asked.

"Yes," Bella said. "But I miss mummy, too, I want my mummy," she wailed. And with that she began to cry.

I couldn't believe a four year old had so much control, for Bella not to say anything about missing Rose and Emmett, was extraordinary.

Bella was inconsolable and nothing Esme or Carlisle did could stop her crying. Jasper came downstairs at that moment and I asked him,

"Why does she miss Rose so much?" I asked, he was the one who had done the most degrees in psychology.

"I'm pretty sure it's a maternal bond," he said. "Do you remember that day when we took her to school with us, and she kept asking for Esme and Carlisle?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I remember that," I said.

"Well it's the same as that, only with Carlisle its paternal bond. Also it could also be because this is night time, and night is a scarier time for young children. Bella wants to have the comfort of both of her mothers, usually; Esme and Rose put her to bed. That's a secure pattern and now that's changed, she is confused and frightened," Jasper explained.

I nodded, it made sense. We both walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Maybe you should go in and try to calm her down," I suggested.

"It won't do any good, but I suppose I could try," Jasper said. He went into her room, but it was a futile attempt like he said it would be.

"I have an idea," Alice said. "I know it will work, but it won't please Emmett," she said.

"I don't care, just do it," I said. The sound of Bella's cries was almost unbearable for me to hear.

Alice grabbed the phone and dialled Rose's cell number.

"What is it Alice," Rose answered the phone.

"It's Bella," Alice explained. "Why, what happened?" Rose said quickly, her voice was full of worry.

"Can you hear her?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"She's been like that for twenty minutes now. She wants you," Alice explained.

"Okay put her on," Rose said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Emmett said.

"Does she miss me too?" he asked. Both Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"Yes, Emmett, she misses you too, she had no one to play with today and she misses you acting out Jasper's stories," Alice assured him.

"Enough chit chat, put Bella on," Rose demanded.

Alice walked into Bella's room.

"Bella sweetie, Rose is on the phone, she wants to talk to you," Alice said.

"M-m-mummy?" Bella sobbed into the phone.

"Hey baby," Rose said. "Alice told me you miss me," Rose said.

"Y-y-yes, I want you to come home now," Bella said.

"Bella, mummy can't come home now, mummy needs to be with Emmy," Rose explained.

"B-b-but I miss you," Bella said.

"I miss you too Bella, but I'll only be gone for a little while, then Emmy and mummy will come home, okay?" Rose said. "Bella, if you promise me that you go to sleep now, I will call you every night before bed to say goodnight," Rose said.

"Really?" Bella said disbelieving.

"Really. I'll even take you to the lake for a picnic when I come back," Rose said.

"Okay," Bella agreed. "Will Emmy say goodnight to me too?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course he will," Rose assured her. "Do you want to talk to him now?" she asked.

"Yes please," Bella asked.

"Bells," Emmett's voice boomed into the phone. "Do ya miss me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but mummy said you'll be back soon," Bella said.

"Sure will kiddo, I can't wait to be back and play with you," Emmett said.

"Can we go in the pool?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, just wait until I get home, I don't want to miss out," Emmett said.

"Okay," Bella agreed, "Goodnight Emmy," she said.

"Nigh Bells, Rose wants to say something," Emmett said.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you," Rose said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow," she promised. Bella gave the phone back to Alice and allowed Esme and Carlisle to finally tuck her in.

The next day just before Bella was due to go to bed the phone rang, and we all knew it was Rosalie.

"I'll get it, I'll get it," Bella squealed and ran down the stairs to the answer the phone. She picked it up and pressed the button.

"Mummy?" she asked.

"Hello Bella," I heard Rosalie answer.

"You merembered to call," Bella said happily.

"Well, I promised I would, didn't I?" Rose reminded her.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "Guess what I did today," Bella said.

"Did you go to the park?" Rosalie guessed.

"Nope," Bella said.

"Did you help Esme in the garden?"

"Nope," Bella said again.

After a few guesses Rose gave up.

"Bella you win, what did you do today?"

"I went shopping with Alice," Bella said.

"You went shopping?" Rose said.

"Yeah," Bella said, proud of herself.

"Wow, did you have fun?" Rose asked.

"It was alright, Alice didn't make me try on lots of clothes, just some," Bella said.

"Well that's good, I'm glad Alice behaved," Rose said.

"Me too," Bella said.

"And guess what we're going to do tomorrow mummy?" Bella said even more excited than before.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"I'm going with Edward and we is going to feed the ducks," Bella said. I had promised this afternoon that I would take her tomorrow; apparently she was pretty excited for tomorrow's outing.

"That sounds like fun," Rose said.

"Bella," I heard Emmett yell in the background. I heard as Rose hand the phone to Emmett.

"Bella, I want to feed the ducks too," Emmett said.

"Emmy, I'm going with Edward, we can go in the pool together when you get back, remember? You promised," Bella said.

"That's right," Emmett said.

"I want to tell mummy one more thing," Bella said.

"Alright, goodnight Bells, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Emmett said.

"Night, night Emmy," Bella said.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"Mummy, I forgotted to tell you, yesterday I went to visit Katie and I told her all about you and she really wants to see you, when you come home, can you came with me to visit her?" Bella asked.

"Sure Bells, I would love to meet Katie," Rose said. I had met Katie, two days after Bella first met her, she begged us everyday to go and see Katie, but we had to allow Katie to have time with her family. She did have older siblings, who according to Carlisle visited every third day so we took Bella in between there.

"Okay," Bella said and she yawned.

"Bella, its time for bed now, have a good sleep sweetheart," Rose said.

"Night mummy, I love you,"

"Love you too baby," Rose said.

"Wait mummy, when are you coming home?" Bella said.

"Bella, we'll be home in four more days," Rose assured her.

"But that's a long time," Bella said.

"I know, but if you have lots of fun in the day time, it will go really quickly, I promise," Rose said.

"Okay mummy, I can't wait till you come home, night, night," Bella

Bella handed me the phone and she walked up to bed. I put the phone to my ear and said,

"Having fun Rose?" I snorted.

"You betcha Eddie," Emmett screamed in the background.

"Edward, you better not let her fall in the lake, or let a duck bite her or something," Rose snapped. I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me Edward."

"How the hell did you know?" I snapped back.

"Oh come on, I could practically hear it," she said. "But I'm serious, don't you dare let anything happen to her," Rose said again.

"Come on Rose, you should know by now that I would let _anything_ hurt Bella. Overprotective much," I added bitterly.

"I am _not_ overprotective," she snarled. "I want to talk to Alice," she demanded.

"Sure," I said and gave the phone to Alice before racing up to Bella's room to say good night.

I walked in and she was already asleep.

"That was quick," I said to Esme.

"She was exhausted," Esme said. I gave Bella a peck on the cheek and walked up to my room.

Over the time we had had her, Bella and I had grown incredibly close. I felt a fierce protectiveness over her, and I was the first person she usually came to when she was upset. Although she did have a close bond with Jasper, it was different with us. Deep down, I felt this strange connection to her; I didn't know what it was though. Another thing was her scent. Children's scents were usually less prominent than adults, but even so, Bella's scent seemed unusually sweet and stronger than other children's. I didn't mention this to anyone, hoping that it was just that she was in such close proximity to us. But, if that was the case, her scent should be less of an appeal by now, having grown used to it, but instead her scent was getting more powerful, and just hardly, barely noticeable, harder to resist. I calculated that if this should continue, she would have the most appealing scent and impossible to resist, by the time she was about 15 or 16. I hoped this wasn't the case, but I suppose I would cross that bridge when we got to it.

The next day, as promised, I took Bella to the lake to feed the ducks. It rained in the morning, making Esme less certain to let us go, but Bella nagged until she got her way. With many promises to keep her dry and warm on my part.

When we did get to the park, Bella was looking outside excitedly, eager to get out of the car.

"Oh, Edward look," she gasped.

"What's wrong," I said as I pulled into a car spot.

"Puddles," she said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Bella, I promised Esme to keep you dry," I told her.

"Why?" she said.

"Because we don't want you to get sick," I said.

"But Edward, I want to jump in the puddles, that's what they is for," she told me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmy told me so," she said.

"Well, Emmy's going to get in trouble with lots of people when he gets back," I said.

"Sorry Bella, no jumping in the puddles," I said. Bella huffed and crossed her little arms.

"Alright do you want to go and feed the duckies," I said as I placed her on the ground. Immediately, she forgot about her disappointment at the no puddles rule and started running across the lot. "Isabella Marie Cullen," I said loudly and she froze where she was. "Move one inch further and no feeding the ducks," I said loudly. There were no cars coming or reversing so she was safe where she was. I grabbed the bag of food, and locked the car before walking over to her. "Bella, you know you're supposed to stay with us in the car park," I said.

"Sorry Edward," she said.

"That's okay, I forgive you this time, but next time you'll get in more trouble," I told her.

"Yes, Edward." She said and stared at the ground as we walked. When we were a few feet away I went to pick her up so we could go closer but she wouldn't have a bar of it. "Edward, I want to go closer to the water by myself," she said.

I would have argued, but she used her Alice pout and Bambi eyes on me.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But you have to hold my hand the whole time," I said.

"Why," she whined. I looked at her sternly and she changed her mind instantly.

"Fine."

I held her hand gently, and we walked a little bit closer. I opened the bag of food and held it out for her to throw to the ducks. Because I was with her, the ducks wouldn't come closer than four feet to us, and this disappointed Bella. It amazed me that was still upset that they wouldn't come closer.

"Why are they still not hungry?" she asked bitterly dejected. This was the excuse we always used to explain why they wouldn't come closer.

"I think these are different ducks," I said.

"Can you make the other duckies come? Maybe they're hungry?" she asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Bella, I don't know where the other duckies are," I told her. She looked disappointed for a little bit but cheered up when I offered to take her over to the playground.

This was officially Bella's favourite playground. It had a wheelchair swing, that Bella always begged to use, but was obviously not allowed to. There was a track around the playground, a large circle, with two bicycle things. This was Bella's favourite. Once she was on there, it was quite difficult to get her off it. She would stay on that for hours on end if we let her, but it proved quite popular with other children as well.

We stayed at the park for about an hour before Esme called and told me to bring her home; Alice had said it would start raining again in 7 minutes. Good Lord, this would be a challenge. I had 7 minutes to convince Bella it was time to leave, and after I managed _that_ impossibility, I had to get her into a car seat without Jasper.

I did manage it though, I had to threaten her with no call from Rose, and that was effective enough. I got her strapped in just as the rain started to fall.

We drove home in silence, Bella terrified that if she wasn't good, Rose wouldn't call. It was a low blow on my part, but I valued all my body parts, and it truly was painful if my limbs were removed from my body. Esme could do quite a lot of damage if she put her mind to it. I remembered the time that Jasper and Emmett got into a fight and turned her one-of-a-kind antique table into wood chips. They both went without an arm for a couple of days. Since then, whenever they have a fight, Rose or Alice threaten them with no 'alone time.'

They've behaved pretty well since though; I had to give them credit.

We arrived home and Bella was on her best behaviour all afternoon. Esme had certainly noticed.

"Edward, what's wrong with Bella?" She had asked me.

"Oh, she would get into the car so I told her if she kept being naughty, Rose wouldn't call her," I explained.

"Edward, that's horrible," Esme scolded me. "Why would you threaten that? You know how much she clings onto Rose's calls, I don't know what would happen if Rose didn't call, she would be utterly devastated," Esme told me.

"Mum," I whined, "You said, if she got wet I'd get in trouble."

"Oh, I know, but I never thought you would threaten her with her 'security blanket' I suppose we could call it," Esme explained.

"Sorry mum," I apologised.

"It's not me you should be apologising to Edward," she said. I nodded and went to find Bella.

I apologised to her and promised that Rose would call her everyday, and after that she was visibly more relaxed.

Rose called at exactly the same time that she had the night before. Bella told her about her day and with the promise of call tomorrow, Rose said good night, and they hung up.

The next three days were exactly the same. The day after I took Bella to the lake and the playground, she spent the day helping Esme in the garden, the day after that Jasper played games with her and read her books and then the day before Emmett and Rose were due to come home, we all went to the markets for Carlisle's day off. That night Bella was the most excited I had ever seen her. The phone rang and she answered it, just like she had every other night.

"Mummy," Bella said.

"Hey Bells," Rose greeted her happily.

"You're coming home tomorrow," Bella squealed excitedly.

"Yes I am. Are you excited?" Rose asked. _What a stupid question_ Jasper thought from the couch, I agreed wholeheartedly.

Bella and Rose talked for a while before Rose said goodnight.

"Wait mummy," Bella said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Can you call me tomorrow so I know when you is coming home?" Bella asked.

"Sure Bella, only if you go to bed right now though, alright?" Rose agreed.

"Okay mummy, night, night," Bella said excitedly and promptly hung up the phone and flew upstairs to bed.

3:30 couldn't come sooner.

Rose called at 12:30 to let us know that they were about to board the plane. Bella had been fidgeting and constantly moving since then. It was now 3:00 and Bella was getting more and more anxious by the second. At 3:20, Alice told us we had exactly nine minutes until they would pull up in the drive way.

Those nine minutes were the longest I had ever experienced. Both Alice and Bella were eager for Rose and Emmett to be home, well more for Rose than anything, and though I would never admit it, life was just boring without Emmett around. With both Alice and Bella's excitement, Jasper was exuding excitement as well. Esme couldn't wait to have two of her children by all means back as well.

Finally, the moment came. Emmett and Rose zoomed up the driveway in the jeep and they hadn't even turned the car of when Bella squirmed out of Jasper's grip and raced straight for Rose.

"Mummy, I missed you," She squealed. Alice flitted over as well and gave Rose a hug.

"She missed you so much you know," Alice whispered to Rosalie quietly so Bella wouldn't hear.

Rose smiled and hugged Bella as tight as she could without hurting her.

Hey Bells did ya miss me?" Emmett boomed and he picked up Bella out of Rose's arms and swung her around in the air.

"Yes," she said among bursts of giggles.

It certainly was a lot different without Rose and Emmett here.

**I know this was less interesting, but in the next chapter we see Katie again and Bella starts school as well. Although I don't know whether that will be in the next chapter (probably) or the chapter after that (less likely). **

**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy stuff, the story will start to progress more rapidly from now on (I hope)**

**Please review**


	14. I'm sorry

_Hello everyone… _

_This is not a chapter, just an Authors note and apology._

_When I first started writing my stories, I promised myself that I would never put up an Authors note as a chapter because I hate it when other people do that with the stories I read because it gets my hopes up and then they are crushed again. _

_The only reason I am putting this up is to explain why I am not putting up the chapter today, I have been really sick lately, and not the sickness pansies get but a proper sickness. _

_The sort of sickness where you can barely lift your head up or you'll throw up sort of sickness. _

_I am starting to recover now but I will have to work on my school work that I missed before I even think of starting this chapter._

_I'm really sorry that I got all your hopes up and now they're crushed, I just really felt that you should hear why I wasn't sticking to my once a month, every month rule of updating._

_On a happier note, I will be updating Wife Swap, because I had this chapter written ages ago, I'm further ahead in wife swap than you guys are so I could stay on top of it, and so far that plans working._

_I'm really sorry once again, I'll update ASAP_

_Thanks,_

_AussieGal20_


End file.
